ça avait pourtant bien commencé
by anges033
Summary: Lors d'une mission qui tourne mal, hinata se déclare à naruto. De retour à konoha, celui ci accepte de sortir avec elle pour une période d'essaie. Seulement, les deux jeunes ninjas vont devoir grandir un peu plus vite que prévus...
1. Chapter 1

La mission avait pourtant parfaitement commencée .Le plan était parfait, parfaitement mené, jusqu'aux moindre détails

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça avait finis ainsi ?

Grruiiiooooo…

-Naruto : Dites ? Quand est ce qu'on mange ? J'ai tellement faim que mon estomac s'entend à trois kilomètre à la ronde.

-Shino : Essais d'attendre encore 15-20 minutes .Normalement on devrait être arrivé au village de la foudre à la tombée de la nuit.

-Naruto : Maaiiis…Shinooo…

Grruiiiooooo …

-Naruto : Hinata ! Je ne rêve pas ou c'est bien ton ventre que je viens d'entendre là ?

-Hinata : Heu …en faite je …j'ai un peu faim moi aussi…

-Sakura : Haalala, vraiment vous deux…

-Sai : Chut ! Taisez vous je ressens une présence

-Kiba : Exacte ! Et pas qu'un peu ils sont très nombreux !

-Shino : Cela doit vouloir dire qu'on à passé la frontière .a partir de maintenant on fait comme on a dit ; On se disperse et quand l'un de nous a le parchemin il prévient les autre grâce a un signal fumigène.

-Tous : ok

-Aller dispersion !!!

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes qu'elle courait. Hinata était haletante, elle avait du mal à reprendre sont souffle.

Les veines gonflées sur ses tempes indiquaient qu'elle était aux aguets

Le moindre mouvement, la moindre indiscrétion de l'ennemi ne lui aurait échappé pour rien au monde

Elle s'était arrêtée pour respirer

Adossée à un arbre elle scrutait, attentive

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, elle avait mal à la tête.

Une main se posa violement sur son épaule

-Kyyaaa !!!

-Chut !c'est moi idiote.

-Na…naruto-kun, tu m'as fait peur.

-Franchement hinata tu devrais faire plus attention. Tu as relâché ton attention 2 seconde et voilà ce qui aurait été un ennemi il t'aurait tuée sans demander son reste !

-Pardon mais j'ai mal a la tête c'est a cause du Byakugan, j e l'ai trop utilisé ces dernier temps

-Bon tu peux marcher au moins ?

-Hum ? Oui bien sur !

-Dans ce cas on va aller chercher ce parchemin ensemble ok ?

-Heu…je ne voudrais pas te gêner…

-Arrête avec çà tu na pas assez confiance en toi Hinata, c'est çà ton vrai problème .Te pose pas autant de question et fonce !

Si ça n'abouti pas tant pis au moins ça t'aura endurcit !!

-« Je t'aime…, c'est si dure à dire ? Pourquoi ça ne sort pas ? »

Soudain un mouvement derrière le dos du blond attira sont regard

-Naruto-kun derrière toi !!

-Hein ?

Hinata lança un kunai juste avant que l'homme n'atteigne ça cible. L'ennemie roula sur le coté et disparue derrière les buissons.

-Quoi il est parti ?

-Il faut croire …ouf, j'ai eu peur un instant…

-Hinata regarde le ciel c'est normal ça ?

-Heu….jusqu'à dernier ordre non, je ne pense pas

En effet le ciel rouge orangé de fin d'après midi c'était transformé en une espèce de laque noirâtre et opaque qui recouvrit en un rien de temps les arbres ainsi que tous ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux

-C'est sûrement une sorte de genjutsu

Bientôt on n'y voyait plus rien du tout

-Naruto-kun ou est tu je ne vois plus rien

-Hinata tu m'entends? Suis ma voix

-Naruto-kun?!

Une vois ce mit à résonner à l'intérieur de se tête et se répandit dans son corps sous forme d'un écho qui la fit frissonner de tout ses membres.

-c'est inutile vous vous trouvé tout les deux dans deux espaces temps différents il ne peut pas t'entendre

-Qui este vous ? Sortez de ma tête !!

-Je crains que ce ne sera pas possible jeune demoiselle…ou…il y aurait peut être une solution…

Hinata avais l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, chaque fois que l'homme parlait elle pensait que sont crâne allait s'ouvrir en deux

-Je vais te faire trois propositions :

Petit 1) tu reste croupir ici pour le restant de tes jours

Petit 2) toi tu reste et ton ami est sauvé ou tout du moins il aura l'honneur de se battre contre moi,

Petit 3) tu sors d'ici et lui meurt dans d'atroces souffrance des suites de mon genjutsu

A toi de voir…

-Hinata ? T'es là ?

-Naruto-kun !!!Dit-elle en haussant la voix

-c'est inutile je t'ai dit qu'il ne peut pas nous entendre.

-Hinata, c'est toi ?

Elle sentie une main lui effleurer le dos

-Naruto-kun ! Comment as tu… ?

-Franchement…un sort d'illusion aussi simple, il suffisait de le rompre !

La laque noirâtre disparu pour laisser place à la foret qu'ils connaissaient si bien.

-Bien joué morveux mais tu n'iras pas bien loin

-Hein ??

- Naruto-kun, regarde autour de nous. Les arbres sont couverts de parchemins explosifs

-Merde !!Hinata !!!

-Oui ?

-Cours !!!

Il la poussa fortement devant lui

-Mais…

-Ne discute pas ! Cours !!

-Ou… oui !

La jeune fille se mit à détaler à toute vitesse. Elle se contrefichait des branches qui lui éraflaient le visage

Elle glissait, se relevait, elle courait, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin.

Le souffle de l'explosion ravagea tout sur son passage.

Elle fut soufflée encore plus loin et s'étala sur le sol.

La boue lui recouvrait le visage

Elle se redressa péniblement, elle avait mal ; ses cote devaient sûrement s'être fracturé mais pour l'instant elle n'en avait rien a faire !

Tout ce qui l'importait c'était lui, le blondinet dont elle était éperdument amoureuse était resté là bas. Il l'avait sauvé, elle priait qu'il aille bien

Les larmes souillant ses joues étaient pleines de tristesse

Elle appela, …vainement, encore une fois…

-0000000000000000000-

_Piooouuu j'ai enfin fini ce premier chapitre_

_Pour moi qui ne sais pas taper à l'ordinateur ce n'est vraiment pas une mince affaire !!!_

_Vous vous rendez conte ?! Pour taper même pas trois pages de Word j'ai mis 2 heures, ... rien que ça…_

_Mais bon…Depuis le temps que j'écris des fanfics j'ai pensée qu'il serai peut être temps de les publier…Alors j'me lance, voilà…_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions_

_Qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises j'accepte toutes les remarques venant des lecteurs_

_Bref un petit com. pour donner ces impressions ça fait pas de mal …non ?!_

_Rewiew please !!_

_Le deuxième chapitre sera publié demain ou après demain mais sachez que je ne laisse jamais une fic plus d'une semaine sans y toucher _

_Si je la laisse tombé je la supprime_

_Je sais qu'il n'y a rien de plus chiant que d'attendre une suite qui ne vient pas…_


	2. Chapter 2

Répéter son nom encore et encore, voile la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire

Autour d'elle tout n'était que désolation, brûlé, cramé, noircit par les cendres encore chaudes de l'explosion

Elle l'appela encore, elle n'arrivait presque plus a articuler son prénom

-Naruto-kun …je…je t'en supplie répond moi fait moi un signe, n'importe quoi

-Hi…Hina…ici…

-Naruto-kun !!! Attend ne bouge pas !! je vais te sortir de la

-Pourquoi t'es revenu ? Je t'avais dit de partir

Sa bouche était pâteuse, il avait du mal à articuler

Les lèvres semis ouvertes il soufrait, en silence certes, mais elle savait qu'il avait mal.

Ils avaient été pris par surprise et maintenant ils étaient dans un sale état !

Hinata avait mal mais elle ne disait rien, elle savait que Naruto était bien plus amoché qu'elle

Pour l'instant elle ne voulait qu'une chose ; le sortir de là. Après mainte efforts elle réussit à le sortir de sous le tronc ou il était coincé.

-Merci Hinata je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi !

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi c'est a cause de moi si on se retrouve dans cette situation

-J'aurais du le sentir arriver…hug

-Naruto-kun tu craches du sang ; il faut te soigner !

-Les autre ont sûrement du entendre l'explosion, ils vont bientôt arrivés .Sakura-chan pourra me donner les premiers soins

-Pardonne moi je t'attire des ennuis et je ne te suis d'aucune utilité…

Il esquissa un bref sourire, une nouvelle quinte de toue vint le prendre. Il avait mal, plus que jamais,

Il la regarda un instant.

Il la trouvait belle

Accroupit au dessus de lui les larmes perlant sur ses joues inondaient son visage.

Elle n'avait pas conscience d'être dans cet état Elle se sentait mal. Sa tête, ses côtes, et surtout, son cœur ; elle n'avait jamais ressentie une telle douleur.

-Hinata…

-Oui ?

-Si jamais je devais y passer je voulais que tu saches…je suis heureux de t'avoir connue…

-Na…

-Chut, laisse moi finir, en fait, je ne m'en était jamais rendu conte mais …tu fais partie…des personnes très importantes dans ma vie…

Il avait sourit en disant cela, elle l'avait vu, elle le coupa ;

Trois mots ; trois petits mots tellement insignifiants mais qui pour elle, représentait la plus importante des choses au monde

Ces mots étaient enfin sortis, dans un murmure elle les avait dits, trois petits mots, à peine prononcés, perdue dans un océan de larmes :

-Je t'aime.

Sa voix tremblait, elle était pale, encore plus que d'habitude

Elle détourna la tête timidement

La couleur rouge qu'elle abordait rehaussait quelque peu son teint

Elle avait peur, qu'avait-elle dit ? Elle ne savait plus ou se mettre

Franchement, quelle égoïste

Le dernier souvenir qu'il aurait en partant serait les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, depuis si longtemps

C'était ce moment précis qu'elle avait choisit…Pourquoi ???

Il ouvrit la bouche, un souffle rauque vint s'en échapper, il perdait du sang, trop de sang…

Tout devint noir il ferma les yeux,

Un mot :

-Pardon…

-00000000000000000000000-

_Voilà le chapitre deux est finit_

_Quelque chose vous a sûrement marqué, non ??_

_Hinata pleure beaucoup, je ne sait pas pourquoi mais j'aime faire pleurer mes personnage, sûrement parce que moi je ne pleure pas beaucoup, vraiment très peu même et çà, c'est un problème !_

_Les gens que je connais me disent insensible,_

_Pourtant ça n'a rien à voir avec ça…_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est bizarre…_

_Bref en ce qui concerne l'histoire vous vous demandé sûrement ce qui va arriver à Naruto ?_

_Et bien je vais vous le dire_

_J'shui gentille hein ??_

_Naruto va vraiment mourir, si si !!!C'est vrai, c'est vrai !!!_

_Hinata complètement déprimé va tenter de ce suicider, Sasuke va la sauver et après, ils vont avoir beaucoup d'enfant et y vont vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie !!_

_Voilà_

_Non j'déconne !!! Vous m'avez cru ?_

_Cette fic est bien une Naru/Hina_

_Je ne peux tolérer rien d'autre _

_Toute mes fic ne sont basé que sur du Naru/Hina Téma/Shika (désolé j'aime pas ino (que je mets avec kiba))Néji/Tenten et Saku/Sai(et oui avant c'était Sasu/Saku mais depuis j'le laisse à Karin (la pauvre (et oui j'aime pas Sasuke non plus))_

_Voilà voilà _

_La suite bientôt…_

_Reviews siou plaie !_


	3. Chapter 3

La lumière …ou suis-je ?

Au paradis ?

Des pleures…qui pleure ? C'est à cause de moi ?

Naruto ouvrit les yeux .La clarté de la pièce l'ébloui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer c'était les quelques mèches roses penchées au dessus de lui.

Il appelle hésitant…

-Saku…ra ?

La jeune fille sursaute, son visage s'illumine alors comme jamais

-Naruto !

-Sakura-chan, ou suis-je ?

-Ne parle surtout pas, je vais appeler l'hokage !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais qui tienne ! Tu restes allongé et tu ne bouges pas !

Il se sentait pâteux, embrumé, comme si son cerveau avait reçu un énorme choc

Il tenta de bouger sa main mais y renonça bien vite : il fallait se faire a l'évidence, ses muscle ne réagissaient pas.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain brusquement.

-Naruto, comment tu te sens ?

-Pas vraiment bien Oba- chan

-C'est normal ça fait presque trois mois que tu es dans le coma.

-Merde, si longtemps ?!

-Si sakura ne t'avais pas apporté les premier soins tu serais sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Merci Sakura-chan. Hey, pleure pas ! Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Rien idiot je suis contente c'est tout !

-Ne restez pas planté là vous tous, entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec

-Naruto, t'es rétablie ? J'ai vraiment cru que t'allait y passer !!!

-Dis pas ça abruti ! Franchement tu peux pas faire preuve de délicatesse des fois ?

Ino donna un gros coup de point sur la tète de kiba.

-Ha non alors, vous allé pas vous égueuler ! On est dans un hôpital je vous rappelle !

-Hinata ne reste pas plantée là entre !

Le regard du blond vint rapidement se tourner vers la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce

Elle avait maigris, c'était certain, elle paraissait fatiguée, blanche, les yeux cernés.

Est tes ce lui qui l'avait mis dans un tel état ?

Elle le regarda timidement, son regard fixant le sol par moment.

-Bon réveil Naruto-kun.

Un sourire triste vint s'élargir sur son visage :

-Merci, tu t 'es inquiétée n'est ce pas ?

Elle s'accroupit au pied, tenant fermement le drap. De petits sanglots successifs envahirent la pièce :

-Merci mon dieu….merci du font du cœur…

-00000000000000000000-

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Naruto était réveillé

Il s'ennuyait ferme dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Seul son lit était occupé, les deux autre n'avait occupé qu'une seul personne depuis le début de son séjour ; un petit garçon qui c'était fait opéré des molaires, rien de très passionnant.

Au début ses amis venait le voir très souvent puis plus le temps passé plus les visites ce faisait rares.

Même Sakura qui venait presque tout les jours ne venait plus maintenant

Et dire qu'il allait encore y passer un mois…

Tous les matins il devait se rendre en salle de rééducation et de temps en temps il avait l'autorisation de sortir sur le toit du bâtiment pour prendre l'air.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à manger la porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant apparaître la chevelure noire ébène de la jeune fille qui hésitait à entrer.

-Bon…bonjour Naruto-kun.

-Hinata ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?si il y a bien une personne que je ne m'attendais pas à voir c'est bien toi !

-Oh ! Pardon je te dérange…excuse moi…

-Hey te méprend pas ! Ça voulait pas dire que je ne veux pas te voir ! Au contraire je commençais à me faire chier royal !!!

-Ha…

Elle avait rougis.

D'un coté elle voulait lui parler, rester à ses cotés, elle avait mis tellement de temps pour se décider ; et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait là, seule en face de lui, l'unique chose qu'elle pouvait dire c'était « ha »

Vraiment, qu'elle imbécile elle faisait !!

-Tu tombe bien j'allais commencer à manger ; ça te dit de m'aide ?

-Co…comment ça ?

Pour toute réponse il ouvrit grand la bouche : -haaaaaaa…

-Je…je

-Hey ! Stresse pas comme ça Hinata !

Il riait maintenant,

-Ha, merde !j'ai mal aux cotes quand je rigole !si tu voyais ta tête !!

Elle était restée là, sans bouger, à le regarder se tordre de rire sur son lit, le regard impassible, presque ombrageux.

Allait-il vraiment bien ?

Tel qu'elle le connaissait il asseyait toujours de cacher son malaise par le rire ; mais c'était ça, justement, qu'elle aimait tant chez lui.

Il s'arrêta soudain et lui tendit sa cuillère

-S'il te plait !

Timidement elle la prit, ses doigts effleurant doucement les siens.

Elle la plongea dans le bol de soupe et la porta à ses lèvres

Elle dégluti en voyant sa bouche se refermer sur l'ustensile en fer

Il lui sourit

Sourire qui se voulait forcé

Elle le savait

Il la fixa un instant

Ses yeux bleu océan se plongèrent dans ce de nacre de la jeune fille

Elle eu un mauvais pressentiment,

Il voulait lui parler !

_Fin du chapitre 3…la suite mettra surement du temps à arriver…j'en suis désolée (-_-')_

_Bien sur l'histoire est déjà bouclée mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le temps de la taper à l'ordinateur…comme elle est très longue j'écris en parallèle un one shot sur le couple sai sakura que je publierais surement avant…encore pardon…_

_Mais comme je l'avais dit plus tôt elle ne restera jamais en supent…dans 3 semaine maximum je publie la suite^^_

_See you again…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici enfin le chapitre 4 pour vous servir^^._

_Pardon d'avoir été aussi longue à le publier (-_-')_

_Avant de commencer j'aimerais dire un graaaaand merci à __fùton__** , **__naruto kun , minouchemi et toi, malo_

_Mes tous premiers reviews…quelle émotion (T_T) merci ; merci !!!^^_

_Mon histoire manque de descriptions ? À oui et bien…comment l'expliquer…cela vient surement des livres que l'on lit en français et qui en sont bourrés…je dois faire une sorte de répulsion inconsciente…XD…nan je vais essayer de m'améliorer !_

_Voilà la suite, bonne lecture._

-Hinata…à propos de…enfin…de ce que tu ressens pour moi….

Elle maintint son regard, elle ne voulait pas fuir, c'était trop tard maintenant !

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te forcer à dire un truc gentil juste parce que je risquais de mourir ; j'aurais pas du te…

-Tu te trompes !

-Hum ?

-Ce que je t 'ai dis, ce n'était pas juste pour te faire plaisir ou quelque chose comme ça… ce sont mes réels sentiments pour toi. je…je t'aime…de…depuis longtemps maintenant, très longtemps…seulement je n'ai jamais trouvée le courage de te le dire…j'avais peur de connaître ta réaction…et là….j'ai toujours extrêmement peur…excuse moi…ce n'es pas toi qui est égoïste…c'est moi ! alors que j'ai eu maintes occasions de te l'avouer, j'ai choisie ce moment précis….excuse moi…

-Hinata…je…c'est moi qui m'excuse !

-Hein ?

Alors qu'elle avait finalement baissée la tète lorsqu'elle lui parlait, elle l'avait brusquement relevé la regarda et pu lire la peur sur son visage. Ses yeux blanc passaient du planché au mur de droite, comme si elle voulait à tous prix éviter son regard.

Il s'en voulait, avait –il vraiment le droit de lui dire ça ?

-pardonne moi…je…je pense que je ne serais pas capable de répondre à tes sentiments…pour moi tu es une amie précieuse…mais pas plus…pardon hinata…je pense que je ne pourrais pas te considérer comme ma petite amie…

-ha… « Et voilà encore ce ha »juste ça, ce petit mot qui ne voulait rien dire …et puis…elle lui sourit, un sourire inimitable, mêlant tristesse, désespoir et fatalité. Elle se leva. Ses jambes tremblaient. On toqua à la porte…

-naruto tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?ho… !Pardon…je dérange ?

-Non ce n'est rien…j'allais partir de toute façon…au revoir naruto-kun…

-hum…reviens me voir hinata…j'apprécie ta compagnie !

-Oui^^merci, au revoir sakura.

-Salut.

Elle franchie la porte ; elle avait mal, mal à en mourir.

000000000000000000

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur conversation. hinata était assise sur un banc en face de l'hôpital. Elle attendait, silencieuse, ne laissant rien transparaitre. Au fond d'elle pourtant, elle était affolée, stressée comme jamais !

Lorsque sakura était venue la trouver peu après son départ de la chambre, elle était en pleurs.

Assise sur ce même banc, les genoux repliés sur la poitrine, les bras enroulés autours, la tète posée dessus. Elle avait pleurée tout son soul, sans pouvoir arrêter ses larmes.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose s'était assise à coté d'elle et l'avait écouté pleurer, longtemps, elle ne voulait pas la brusquer.

-hinata, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

La brune ne voulait pas lui répondre ; elle lui en voulait terriblement ! Elle savait pertinemment que naruto l'aimait, elle. C'était tellement injuste. Elle voulait se persuader que malgré tout ce n'était pas sa faute, elle n'avait rien demandée…et pourtant…c'était plus fort qu'elle. Sans vraiment vouloir se l'avouer elle la haïssait, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

-Pardon sakura, mais je…ce n'est rien…ne t'occupes pas de ça.

-Naruto ma tout raconté, hinata…

Alors comme ça, il lui avait tout dit ?! Ils avaient du bien se moquer d'elle, c'était vraiment déguelasse !comment avait il osé lui raconter ?!!

-Je te comprends hinata, mais sache que…

Elle comprenait ?! Elle comprenait. Elle se foutait d 'elle oui !!! non, elle ne comprenait rien ! Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?!

-Tu te moques de moi ?

La colère qu'elle contenait jusqu'à présent était enfin sortie. Elle faisait pitié à voir. Ses larmes ruisselantes laissaient de longues trainées sur son visage.

-Comment peux-tu me comprendre ? Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Toi, tu t'en fou, tu es aimée et appréciée de tous ; et lui, il t'aime ! Que veux tu de plus ?va le voir et sortez ensemble, qu'est ce que tu attends ? De toute façon, tu as toujours tout ce que tu veux !

-Hinata…

-Ferme-la ! De quel droit t'impliques-tu dans mes histoires ? Tout ça en fait, c'est à cause de toi ! Je l'aime depuis si longtemps…mais lui, il ne voit que toi ! Pourquoi ?!!

-je sais hinata, je m'en étais aperçue ....

-J'aimerai que tu disparaisses. Au moins, comme ça, je pourrais être heureuse ! C'est toi la responsable…tu…

Paaaff !

Sakura venait de lui envoyer une claque magistrale. Sous le choc, la brune se tenait la joue, celle ci rouge et enflée.

La médic- nin pleurait, elle aussi…

-Comment peux-tu me dire ça ?! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! toi au moins, tu as toujours celui que tu aimes à tes cotés…alors…

-Tu, tu parle de sasuke ?!Ne me compare pas à toi s'il te plait ! C'était juste une amourette de gamine, rien de plus…tu étais comme toute ces filles, superficielles, n'accordant de l'importance qu'au physique…naruto vaut beaucoup mieux que lui !

-ne parle pas de sasuke ainsi ! Lui non plus, tu ne le connais pas ! Tu es égoïste hinata, tu ne pense qua toi !...maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai autre chose à faire que me disputer pour des enfantillages de gamines…j'étais juste venue te dire que naruto aimerait que tu passe le voir pour discuter…

Sakura se leva. Elle renifla un grand coup, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Laissant hinata complètement dépitée sur son banc elle partie, ne lui adressant pas un regard.

_Fin du chapitre 4…vraimeeeeent désolée pour l'attente (-_-) ! en plus il est très court…_

_J'ai mis une semaine de plus que prévu…à cause du lycée… les devoirs…brefs ! L'important c'est que la suite soit parue…nan ?^^_

_Même écart de temps pour la suite, pardon^^_

_Dans ce chapitre le caractère d'hinata est un peu OOC non ? Si, bien sur que si…en fait, je pense plutôt que c'est sous le coup des nerfs qui craquent !_

_Après tout…même la timide hinata à le droit à un coup de gueule non ?_

_A review…it is possible?^^_

_Et merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 05…aujourd'hui ; pas cours…alors j'en profite pour le taper…_

_Bonne lecture^^(et pardon si mes chapitres sont trop courts…mais avec le temps que je mets à les taper…)_

Hinata ne savait plus quoi faire. naruto voulait-il vraiment la voir ? La main posée sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre du blond, elle hésitait.

-hinata, entre au lieu de te torturer l'esprit.

Elle avait donc remarqué sa présence ?

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et fit un pas dans la pièce.

-La dernière fois on a été interrompu. Cette fois, j'ai fais en sorte que personne ne nous dérange, assit toi…

La jeune fille hésita puis s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il la regarda silencieusement puis prit enfin la parole.

Son cœur battait a tout rompre ; dès l'instant ou il ouvrit la bouche elle coupa inconsciemment sa respiration. Elle attendit en apnée, il faisait soudain très chaud dans la pièce !

-Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois…je n'ai pas vraiment fait preuve de délicatesse !

-Ce…ce n'est rien ! Tu …tu as le droit de ne pas m'aimer, je comprends…

-Ce n'est pas ça je t 'assure ! c'est juste que…je ne te connais pas assez bien…donc…si tu me demande de te considérer comme ma petite amie du jour au lendemain…je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir y arriver…pour être franc, avant de te parler pour la première fois, je te trouvais carrément bizzard !dès que tu me voyais tu détournais le regard, tu rougissais pour rien et parfois, tu n'arrivais même pas à aligner trois mots…quand j'y repense maintenant j'aurais du me rendre conte plus tôt de tes sentiments…je suis désolé…

J'ai aussi découvert plein de bon cotés chez toi…tu es quelqu'un de très persévérant toi aussi, tu t'accroches toujours pour réussir…

-Tu te trompes…sakura est comme ça elle, pas moi…en ce qui me concerne, je ne fais que prendre modèle sur toi…ce n'est pas…

-Ne ramène pas sakura à la conversation, c'est de toi que je veux parler en ce moment !

-Mais…tu…tu l'aimes…non ?

-Je ne crois pas aimer sakura non plus…

« Non plus… »

-Sakura est ma meilleure amie…j'étais un gamin à l'époque…pour être franc, je pense qu'une fille comme toi me conviendrait mieux…

Ces paroles rappelèrent à hinata ce qu'il lui avait dit étant plus jeune. « J'aime bien les filles dans ton genre… »À cette époque, son cœur avait fait un tel bon dans sa poitrine qu'elle se souvenait encore de ce qu'elle avait ressentie à cet instant ; un pur bonheur, rien de plus, une sensation qui l'avait fait irradier de joie !

-En fait, ta présence m'apaise, je me sens bien à tes cotés…

-A bon…

-Hinata…

A l'appel de son nom elle sursauta ; il y avait quelque chose de différent dans sa voix.

-Après y avoir bien réfléchie, j'aimerais te connaitre plus…

-Qu'…qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Quand je sortirais de l'hôpital, j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec toi…je sais pas, on pourrait ce faire plein de sorties…ballade, resto, shopping, fêtes, je sais pas on n'est pas obligés de rester à konoha…tu n'es jamais allée dans une grande ville je suppose…je te montrerais ça, tu verra, c'est totalement différent des villages ninjas !

-Tu…tu veux dire qu'on sortirait ensemble ?

-Pas vraiment, disons plutôt que ce sera une période d'essaie…

-Je…

-Hé, qu'est ce que t'a ? Ho ! hinata ! Pleures pas !!

-Merci…

Naruto sourit ; un sourire presque imperceptible, mais un vrai sourire. Il voulait apprendre à la connaître, il voulait en savoir plus sur cette petite fille qui l'avait toujours admirée. Elle l'aimait sincèrement, il le savait ; alors il voulait lui donner sa chance, et qui sait ? Peut être qu'avec le temps, un jour il pourrait lui aussi la considérer comme sa petite amie…

000000000000000000

-Bonjour.

-Hinata, je t'attendais ! Tu m'as préparée quoi à manger aujourd'hui ? De la soupe miso ? Une omelette ? Des nouilles ?

-Non, non, rien de tout ça !^^

-Des tranches de porc grillées ?

-Non^^un plat plus consistant, d'âpres toi, à l'entrée de l'hiver, qu'est ce qui réchauffe ?

-Ba…heu…un chauffage portatif ?

-Tadaam…

-Ouaaah…thank you hinata ! Un udon ; ça fait super longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé !

La brune sourit. Etait-il vraiment heureux lorsqu'elle était là ? Ou était-ce juste pour lui faire plaisir ?elle restait septique…mais bon…puisqu'elle pouvait rester un maximum de temps à ces cotés, autant en profiter !

-Au fait, tsunade-obaa-chan m'a dit que je pourrais sortir dans deux trois jours…tu voudrais qu'on ce fasse quoi comme première sortie ?

-Heu …je …comme tu veux, ça m'est égal…

-Je pensais à la fête du village voisin…elle commence demain en fin d'âpres midi. Ça pourrait être pas mal.

-Ça me va. J'aime bien ce genre de fête !

-Ah !^^c'est bien ce que je pensais. Chui content^^ dit, tu mettras un yukata ok ?

-Un…un yukata ?

-Yep ! Je veux que les gens soient jaloux lorsqu'ils me verront avec toi !

Mais…mais…je vais avoir froid…

Il lui sourit.

-Ba…m'en fout ! Je veux a tout prix te voir en yukata !! tu dois être jolie !...

Sa remarque lui fit plaisir ; elle rit. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être devenue sa petite amie, et de ça, elle en était vraiment heureuse !

-Au fait, sakura-chan est venues me voir ce matin, elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle était désolée pour la dernière fois…il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

-Heu…en…en fait, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuse…je n'ai vraiment pas été sympa avec elle…

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en veuille…ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très rancunier !

-Si elle était fâchée je comprendrais …

-T'occupes pas de ça va… !

-Hum…

0000000000000000000

Naruto était enfin sortie de l'hôpital. konoha n'était pas dans le besoin d'enchainer les missions, ce qui permettait aux ninjas de se consacrer à leurs entrainements ou bien de passer du temps libre.

En ce qui concernait la plupart d'entre eux, la deuxième option était la plus véritable.

Le blond et la jeune fille enchainaient sorties sur sorties, tous les jours, ils se donnaient rendez vous et passaient le restant de la journée ensemble.

Pour beaucoup, les deux jeunes gens formaient un couple ; hinata, elle, cependant, avait bien conscience qu'il en était tout autrement.

Au début, la situation lui convenait plus que bien…mais avec le temps, elle se rendait compte que ça ne pourrait pas durer ainsi éternellement. Ça faisait presque trois mois désormais. Elle n'avait jamais essayée de lui en parler ; de peur qu'il mette fin à tout ça.

L'être humain n'est jamais satisfait ! Lorsqu'il désire quelque chose, il ne veut qu'une chose, l'obtenir. Une fois cette chose obtenu, il en veut une autre, et ainsi de suite…il est égoïste, toujours en quête de plus…

Lorsque tout va bien pour nous, alors le monde va bien…c'était ce que pensait hinata,… mais l'onde de choc …se préparait…

_Fin du chapitre et petite pensées philosophiques,^^_

_Hinata est un peu moins timide non ?en fait, je pense qu'en réalité, elle ne l'est pas plus que ça…elle manque juste de confiance en elle…_

_Période d'essaie…quoi de plus frustrant… _

_À bientôt pour la suite^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, hey, hey les gens voici le chapitre 6 :_

On était au début du mois d' faisait beau, presque chaud…tout était parfait ! …et pourtant…

Au début naruto devait bien s'avouer qu'il se forçait un peu en présence d'hinata ; puis, plus le temps passait, plus il appréciait sa présence.

Elle était quelque de très chaleureux, qui aimait se soucier du bien être des autres. Parfois même, ses excès d'attention le déconcertait un peu…il aurait aimé quelle soit un peu plus attentive à elle même. Elle était souriante drôle, et malgré ses bégaiements elle avait beaucoup de conversation. Il ne s'ennuyait pas, il était heureux… parfois le bonheur est bien vite remplacé…

Naruto était seul en ville désormais. Apres avoir laissée hinata avec tenten il voulu se rendre chez ichiraku…il n'avait pas mangé de la journée. Deux grosses grenouilles attirèrent son attention.

-tiens …le boss des crapauds et gamakichi…qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-ho, naruto !

-Qu'est ce que vous faites dans le coin ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Et bien…

-gamakichi ! Ce n'est pas à toi de lui dire ! Laisses le maitre et tsunade s'en occuper !

- ? « De quoi ils parlent là ? »

00000000000000

Naruto entra dans le bureau de l' y régnait une ambiance tellement lourde qu'il fut oppressé dès l'instant ou il franchi la porte.

Une vieille petite grenouille prit alors la parole.

-C'est lui l'élève de jiraiya-chan ?

-c'est quoi cette vieille grenouille ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ?!

-Hé ho, modère tes propos naruto ! Tu as devant toi fukasaku-sama, un des deux grands Hermite du mont Myouboku !il a fait un long voyage pour venir te voir.

-Il veut quoi le vieux batracien?!

-Je t'ai dit de surveiller ton langage !c'est le maitre de jiraiya, celui là même qui lui a enseigné le ninjutsu Hermite.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il me veut le papy ?!

-Bon…comment te dire…disons simplement que…

Naruto eu une drôle de sensation…

-Jiraiya-chan…

Un peu comme si son estomac se nouait puis ce démêlait rapidement.

-Est mort au combat…

Le nœud dans son ventre se serra brusquement…plus fort…

-Pardon ??

Il y avait comme une pointe d'ironie dans sa question. Il n'y crue pas.

-Qu…qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?

-…

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce lui paru soudain insoutenable.

-Naruto ou vas tu ?

Il ne répondit pas…il n'en avait même pas la force.

-Laisse le sakura… !Il vaut mieux le laisser un peu seul.

Naruto errait dans la rue. Il ne savait même pas ou il allait, il marchait les yeux dans le vague, sans penser à rien…il n'y arrivait pas. On l'interpela. iruka…

-Hé naruto ça va ? On ne s'est pas vue depuis longtemps ! Ça te dit de taper la cosette devant un bol de ramen ? Je t'invite !^^

Il ne lui adressa pas un regard.

-Sans moi…

La nuit commença à tomber. Depuis combien de temps marchait-il ?

Il s'assit sur un banc…de l'eau toucha le sol. Il pleuvait ?

Le blond leva la tète. Au dessus de lui ; la lune calme et paisible l'éclairait le ciel sans le moindre nuage, juste la lune, pas de pluie…encore de l'eau, encore et toujours de l'eau…salée…des larmes !

Une voix le tira de sa reverie.

-Naruto-kun ?qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure là ?

Le blond sursauta. Si il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir en cet instant ; c'était elle !

Il ne voulait pas lui montre ses larmes. Elle l'avait toujours idéalisé, il était son modèle, la personne qu'elle admirait le plus…c'était elle même qui lui avait dit. il ne voulait pas casser cette image qu'elle avait de lui !

Au début, il pensait que ses sentiments pour elle étaient juste dus au fait qu'en restant avec elle il se sentait aimé. Quand elle le voyait arriver, qu'il s'excusait de son retard et qu'elle lui souriait si chaleureusement, cela réchauffait son cœur.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais entamer une relation plus sérieuse avec elle lui faisait peur…il y avait pourtant songé plusieurs fois…mais à chaque fois, il reculait l'échéance.

Le premier problème qui lui apparaissait était celui de son père. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré personnellement mais savait très bien de quel homme il s'agissait.

Hyashi hyuga n'approuverait certainement pas leur relation…Bien sur, cela lui paraissait normal. Apres tout…lui, n'était qu'un simple orphelin vivant dans un petit appartement du centre du village. Elle, était la digne héritière du clan hyuga ; le clan le plus puissant de konoha…non… aller plus loin avec elle…il ne se sentait pas prêt !

D'un grand geste, il essuya ses larmes et lui adressa un grand sourire.

-ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça…une fille ne devrait pas se promener toute seule la nuit !

La brune le coupa.

-naruto-kun, quelque chose ne va pas ?!

Pourquoi ? J'ai pas l'air d'aller bien ?

Il surprit une vague de mélancolie dans son regard.

-S'cuse hinata …j'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle…

La jeune fille vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Ni trop près, ni trop loin. Il aurait aimé qu'elle parte, qu'elle le laisse seul. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler…à personne !il se sentait vraiment mal. C'était comme si un grand vide s'était installé dans son cœur.

-Si c'est une blague…elle n'est vraiment pas drôle !!!

Hinata, après une grande vague, d'inspiration tendit sa main et vint la poser sur celle du blond.

-La mort…c'est triste…

Elle le regarda tristement.

-Oui…tu as raison…c'est triste….

-Hinata ?

-Hum ?

-Qu'est ce qui peut nous permettre de surmonter la mort des autres ?

La brune marqua un blanc. Lui, regardait leur deus mains entrelacé les monta à ses lèvres et embrassa les petits doigts tremblant de la jeune fille.

-Je …je dirais que c'est l'amour que nous porte les autres… ! L'être humain essaye toujours de remplacer ce qu'il a perdu par quelque chose d'autre…il essaye, encore et encore…jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le bon morceau…que les deux s'encastrent parfaitement…l'être humain est égoïste !

-Oui…tu as raison…

Ses lèvres remontèrent le long du bras blanc d'hinata…lentement, jusqu'à son cou, ou il plongea la tète un instant.

-Jusqu'à tout à l'heure, je me sentais mal…mais maintenant, bizarrement…ça va un peu mieux !

-…

-Ta présence m'apaise, je me sens tellement bien quand tu es là…

Ce soir, les mots sortaient tous seuls. Pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait dit ces paroles…seulement…il le pensait vraiment ! Alors…

-Tu es comme un ange…calme et pure…malgré ta discrétion, tu éclaires ceux dont tu t'approches…tu apaise, adoucie…de toute les filles que je connais, c'était avec sakura que je m'entendais le mieux, mais…en ce moment, c'est avec toi que je veux être ! Je me sens bien alors …s'il te plait…reste encore un peu avec moi…hinata…

-Oui… ?

-Je peux faire preuve d'égoïsme ?

-…tu…heu…

-Ne me laisse pas…j'ai l'impression que si tu me laisse, mon malaise va revenir…

-Naruto-kun, tu devrais rentrer chez toi…tu vas attraper froid si tu reste là ! a…a…atchiii !!!

-Hé ! Ce ne serait pas plutôt toi qui va attraper la crève ?!

-Je…je…

-Ok, je vais rentrer…mais alors tu m'accompagnes !

-Ha…heu oui, Si tu veux.

Lorsque hinata se leva le blond s'empressa d'en faire de même. A la grande surprise de la brune il passa son bras autour du sien et posa sa tété sur la chevelure ébène. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça ; était ce du à un manque d'affection maternelle ?il voulait qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, la sentir contre lui, il aimait la sentir trembler, plus que tout, il ne voulait pas la quitter ce soir !

000000000000000

Naruto avait mal à la tète. Tout semblait trembler devant lui. Surement que cela venait des dix vers d'alcool qu'il s'était enchainé cul-sec ?! sur le moment, il n'avait rien ressentie. Les effets commençaient à se faire sentir seulement maintenant.

-Naruto-kun, on est arrivés…

-Ha, oui, merci hinata !

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, hinata s'appéta à repartir mais elle fut retenue par le bras du jeune qui l'empoigna. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?il n'en savait rien lui même. Mais il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il avait besoin d'elle !

En la tirant vers lui, il la fit pivoter sur elle même et la bloqua contre le mur. Ses lèvres vinrent se pose sur les siennes doucement. Juste un simple effleurement…

-Na…

Il ne la laissa pas finir et se ré-empara de sa bouche. Plus avidement cette fois ci. Réticente au début, elle se laissa finalement faire. Le blond la tira vers sa chambre pour la déposer sur son lit ou il la rejoint, se plaçant au dessue d'elle. Il ne s'arrêtait plus de l'embrasser…un baisé profond et langoureux !

Elle ne voulait pas, pas maintenant dans de telles circonstances. Elle avait l'intime conviction que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal. Mais lorsque naruto quitta son cou pour la regarder, son cœur fit un énorme bon dans sa poitrine…c'était comme s'il l'implorait !

Elle savait qu'il était soul…alors…âpres tout, pourquoi pas…demain, il aurait tout oublié. Elle en était sur ! Elle monta sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, passant ses doigts entre les mèches blondes et le tira vers elle.

Oui….pourquoi pas…demain, demain il ne se souviendrait de rien !...

_Finit…le prochain chapitre sera plus court ! À la base, je voulais faire un lemon…mais bon, je l'ai finalement réservé à ma fic sur le shojo lovely complex de Aya Nakahara. _

_Au début je n'aimais pas trop cette série…mais tout de suite après avoir finit le premier tome, j'ai eu envie de lire la suite. L'humour est un peu potache mais j'adore ! La série animé et le film sont géniaux aussi…et que dire…de…TEIPEI KOIKE !!! Il est tooooop mignon !!!!/ (*o*)/_

_houlala je m'égare je m'égare…pardon…humhum…et sinon…j'écris ma fic en me calquant sur le véritable scénario de Masashi Kishimoto…mais de la manière dont j'aimerai voir évoluer les choses…d'ailleurs…pour ceux que le spoil ne dérange pas…les derniers chapitres en ligne sont sublissime ! Rien à dire ! J'adore ! Courez les lire !!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hop hop hop , chapitre 07 tapé et publié en deux jours ! Je suis fière de moi !_

Lorsque naruto se réveilla le lendemain matin il put sentir la place encore chaude à coté de lui. Malgré l'alcool qui lui embuait l'esprit il chercha pendant longtemps la raison de cette sensation de bien être qui le parcourait et de l'absence de sa réaction naturelle du matin. Bientôt, un mal de crane soudain le prit, et il abandonna finalement toute réflexion.

Il s'étonna lui même de la nuit qu'il avait passée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n 'avait pas si bien dormi !

Le blond fut tiré de sa réflexion par de grands coups à sa porte. Tant bien que mal il se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir.

-Shikamaru ?...qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Je peux rentrer un moment ?

-…

00000000000000000

-Alors ?

-…

-naruto ?

-…hein ?...heu désolé tu disais ?…

-Bon laisse tomber…viens avec moi !

-Ou ça ?

-Tu verras bien…

00000000000000000

Naruto suivit shikamaru dans les rues de konoha. L'endroit ou il l'amena, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. C'était ce lieu même ou il avait passé ces cinq dernier mois. L'hôpital.

-Oh ! La voilà !

-?

Naruto regarda shikamaru. Pourquoi l'amenait-il ici ?

Lorsqu'il tourna la tète, il aperçu une femme brune. Son ventre était tellement énorme qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

-Wow ! kurenai sensei est….

-Ouai… !

-…malade parce qu'elle a mangé trop de viande grillé comme Chôji !!!

-N'importe quoi ! Elle est juste enceinte. Franchement tu sais que t'es lourd des fois ?!

-Hein ?! Mais…mais alors…

-Shikamaru ce n'est pas la peine de venir me voir tout le temps.

-Hehe bien sur que si ! Un jour cet enfant sera mon disciple. Je l'ai promis à Asuma !

Le brun se tourna vers naruto.

-Tu sais moi aussi j'ai perdu mon maitre, je suis parfaitement capable de savoir ce que tu ressens…ça ne sert a rien de se ronger les sangs ! Il ne faut pas hésiter !

-De quoi ?

-Un jour, nous aussi on transmettra notre savoir à nos descendants !

-... !

-Un jour, c'est toi qui invitera les autres à manger des ramens,…et qu'on appellera naruto sensei…on ne peut pas rester des gamins toutes notre vie !

Naruto souri.

-Alors ressaisit toi d'accord ?!!

-Ouai !...bon shikamaru faut que je te laisse, a plus ! Et merci^^ !!

Naruto couru vers le batiment de l'okage. Voilà, c'était cela qu'il devait faire !

00000000000000000

-Obaa-chan ! Dites-moi où se trouve pain ! Que j'aille lui régler son compte !!!

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes naruto ?!

-Je ne vais certainement pas rester sans rien faire !

-Naruto-chan, dans l'état actuel des choses tu es totalement incapable de battre pain !

-… !

-C'est pour cela que j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi !

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ?!

-Je vais t'apprendre le senjutsu, tu va venir avec moi et je t'enseignerais le même pouvoir que jiraiya-chan !

-Et ensuite je pourrais battre pain ?

-Je ne sais pas…en tout cas, une chose et sur, tu ne pourra rien faire si tu reste comme ça !

-…

-Qu'en penses-tu tsunade ?

-C'est une bonne idée, reviens mous vite naruto.

-Apprendre le senjutsu n'est pas une chose facile ! T'en sens-tu capable ?

-Ero senin l'a bien fait lui non ?! Moi aussi, j'y arriverais !!!

-Bien, dans ce cas on part dès demain !

000000000000000000

Un mois au mont Myouboku. Un mois pour apprendre les mêmes techniques que jyraiya…il devait y arriver… ! Pour son maitre, pour venger sa mort, il deviendrait plus fort !

Il rentre finalement chez lui pour préparer ses affaires. Il était tellement pressé de partir !

-Na…naruto-kun…

-Bon…bonsoir hinata au fait, merci beaucoup pour hier !

Elle rougit. Avant de l'accoster, elle avait longuement hésité. Se souvenait-il de la nuit dernière ? Elle avait peur mais espérait inconsciemment qu'il aborde le sujet…c'était peu être l'occasion d'officialiser leur relation…

-Ha…heu …je…

-Si tu n'avais pas «était là, je serais encore en train de croupir sur mon banc !

-Ho ! Heu…de rien…

-Hinata ?

-Oui ?

-Je vais partir du village pour m'entrainer.

-Encore ? Mais naruto-kun, tu ne fais que ça !

-Je ne suis pas assez fort, il me faut plus de puissance… !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes tu es déjà extrêmement fort ! À quoi ça te sert ?! a chaque fois tu quittes le village et tu nous laisses !

-Je vais suivre un entrainement pour devenir hermite hinata ! ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde !

-Naruto, je ne veux pas que tu partes encore une fois ! Je…je t'aime ! S'il te plait…ne me laisse pas…

-Je n'ai pas le choix hinata…

-Mais…

-Merde ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Si j'y vais c'est parce que c'est un cadeau d'ero-senin ! Toi de toute façon tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu as ta famille encore prés de toi, et tu peux compter sur elle ! Mais moi j'ai quoi ? J'ai rien hinata !!!

Il m'on tous laissé tombé ! Les un après les autres, ma famille, sasuke, ero-senin…je n'ai plus personne !

-Et…et moi dans tout ça ?!

Il s'arrêta net, surprit. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle lui réponde cela. Elle, elle était…

-Toi…tu…

-Oui ? Je suis quoi exactement pour toi ?

-Ecoute hinata…j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir ! je te donnerai une réponse quand je reviendrai, promis !s'il te plait…attends moi ok ? Excuse-moi mais je ne sais pas encore très bien ou j'en suis…

Il ne voulait pas ! Surtout pas !les gouttes salées qui glissaient le long de sa peau pâle et douce, il ne voulait pas les voir ! Il la regarda pleurer, impuissant ; c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il se sentait tellement minable…elle, elle l'avait consolée…mais lui…il restait là, immobile…

-Je t 'en prie hinata…donne moi un mois…un mois, pas plus !

Elle sourit. Un sourire triste et mélancolique.

-J'ai bien attendu presque neuf ans…un mois de plus ou de moins…qu'est ce que ça change ?!

Il ne savait plus ou se mettre.

-Pardon…je…

-Ne dis rien ! C'est d'accord ! J'attendrais ! Un mois, n'oublis pas ! Tu as promis !

-Merci hinata.

Il se pencha et frôla légèrement ses lèvres. Une simple caresse, dans laquelle il mit beaucoup de tendresse.

Cela ne pouvait plus durer…dans un mois, il reviendrait. Plus fort, plus sûr de lui, plus mature aussi…il ne voulait pas s'engager maintenant. Trop de chose se bousculaient dans sa tète en ce moment. Il préférait attendre. Et puis…ils étaient jeunes…ils avaient tout leur temps !...

_Très court, je sais pardon ! Le prochain sera plus long…mais…qui dit plus long…dit plus de temps à être publier. Et oui, c'est comme ça…_

_Dites, en relisant mes chapitres précédents, j'ai remarqué avec horreeeuuur que certaines lettres, pire, certains mots on été effacé lorsque je les ai fais passer de Word à !!!_

_J'ai voulu corriger ça, mais ça n'enregistre pas les modifications !!! Pourquoi ???_

_Je suis horriblement désolée !! Si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer le pourquoi de la chose…je ne suis absolument pas contre…_

_Holala…à certains moments on ne comprend même pas le sens de la phrase ! Mille excuses !_


	8. Chapter 8

C'était maintenant la guerre à konoha. Lorsque naruto arriva dans le village il ne reconnu pas ou il se trouvait.

-Dites…ou est ce que l'on a atterrit là ? On n'était pas censé arriver directement à konoha par téléportassions ?!

-Ce que tu as devant toi…c'est bien le village de konoha !

-Quoi ?!!

Le blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Tout n'était que désolation et ruines. Plus un seul bâtiment, juste des amas de pierres sans formes.

-Mais c'est impossible !! Qui a fait ça ?!

-C'est le même ninja qui s'était battu contre jiraiya ! Je reconnais son chakra

00000000000000000

-Tsunade-sama ! tsunade-sama ! naruto-kun est revenu !

-Dépêche-toi ! On doit le trouver avant que pain ne mette la main dessus !

000000000000000000

Une explosion retentie dans son dos. Naruto se retourna pour faire volt face à son agresseur. Un homme, d'une trentaine d'années environ se tenait là, il était roux et portait de nombreux piercing. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille ! C'était lui, c'était celui qui avait tué jiraiya !!!

-tu n'auras finalement pas été très dure à trouver…naruto uzumaki…

-!...vieille grenouille…ne me dites pas que…

-Si ! Voilà les six pain !

-Narutooooooooooooo !

-Tsunade obaa-chan ?!

L'okage s'interposa entre le blond et ses adversaires.

-Tu vas payer pour avoir piétiné notre village ! Nos rêves ! En tant que 5eme okage, je vais te faire payer !!!

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresse ! Celui que je veux c'est…

-MOI !

D'un coup magistral, naruto explosa un de ses six adversaire.

-Inutile de vous déranger pour ces types ! Vous pouvez aller boire une tasse de thé mémé !

-Naruto…enfaite…je suis juste venue accompagner quelqu'un qui voulait te voir…

-…?

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Vêtue d'une robe bleue ciel, les cheveux relevés en chignon elle semblait plus mature. Bien plus féminine ! Quelque chose de différent émanait de son corps. Une sorte de charme qui la rendu magnifique à ses yeux.

Son regard blanc lui fit un effet insoupçonné. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

Pourquoi était elle habillé ainsi ?

Sortant de sa réflexion, le blond paru soudain en colère.

-Hinata ! Dégage d'ici ! C'est trop dangereux !

-Tu es trop fier naruto ! Comprends-la ! Elle se faisait du soucie…

Alors qu'il avait tourné la tète pour écouter tsunade parler un cri perçant se fit entendre.

-Kyaaaaaaa !

-Hinata ! Merde !

La jeune fille fut emmenée une dizaine de mètres plus loin, prisonnière des bras de son agresseur.

-Voilà pourquoi je vous avez dit de partit !

-Au lieu de rester là à discuter, va l'aider ! Idiot !

Hinata ne bougeait pas, semblait terrifiée, jamais il ne lui avait vu se genre de visage. Elle semblait vouloir retenir ses larmes...Seulement…une chose l'intrigua. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de mourir ! Non ! Elle avait peur d'autre chose, mais quoi ?!

-Hinata ! Bas toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

Tsunade lui avait pourtant bien dit de rester auprès d'un de ses valets et d'aller se mettre en sécurité, mais elle avait insistée. Elle voulait le voir ! Coûte que coûte ! Ce mois passé à attendre lui avait semblé durer une éternité. Il lui manquait tellement. Mais voilà quelle se retrouvait encore dans le rôle de l'éternel boulet. Quand cela changerait-il ? Elle croyait pourtant être devenue plus forte…! Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir ! Elle, elle s'en fichait ! Si elle pouvait être utile au moins une fois dans sa vie…alors pourquoi pas…mourir pour quelqu'un…c'était une fin enviable n'est ce pas ?seulement….il y avait une chose, une toute petite chose pour laquelle elle voulait vivre. Cette chose infime, elle voulait à tout prix la protéger !, il était hors de question qu'elle la perde !

-Na…naruto-kun…

-Fait quelque chose merde ! Reste pas plantée comme çà !

Le roux avait un katana pointé sur sa gorge provoquant l'écoulement d'un mince filé de sang le long de son cou.

Elle ne disait rien, ne faisait aucun mouvement. Pourquoi ?!

-Naruto ! Vas l'aider ! Elle ne doit surtout pas se battre ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle subisse le moindre choc tu entends ?!

Alors que le blond asséna un coup de point magistral à l'adversaire, celui ci lâcha la brune qui s'écroula par terre.

-Elle se releva lentement.

Lui, la regarda méchamment. Il avait eu peur !

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ?! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?!!!

-Je….j'avais peur de… qu'il me lance à terre ou…

-Depuis quand un shinobi a peur d'heurter le sol ?

-Ce…ce n'est pas…je…pardon…

-Hinata-sama !

-C'est ton homme de main ? Je te laisse à lui. Va te mettre à l'abri ok ?! Sous les statues des okages ! Là bas, tu ne risqueras rien ! Je te laisse, surtout ne prends pas de risques inutiles !

-Hinata-sama vous allez bien ?!

-S'il vous plaît…amenez moi à l'okage, il faut à tout prix qu'elle m'examine !

-Vous vous êtes blessée hinata-sama ?

-Non je vais bien…je vous en supplie !

Elle était en larme.

-Pardon…je m'en veux tellement ! On est en guerre et je ne peux rien faire d'utile…je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute ! De toute façon si l'héritière du clan hyuga venait à mourir je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! Il vaut mieux vous mettre à l'écart de tout ça !

-Non ! Amenez-moi à tsunade !

-Mais…

-Tout de suite ! C'est très grave !

-B…bien….si c'est ce que vous souhaitez…je vais l'appeler…

00000000000000

Il regarda autour de lui.

C'était vraiment finit ? Réellement ?

Il avait gagné ?

Il n'y croyait toujours pas…

Il s'était vengé et avait protégé le village...Enfin…comme il le pouvait.

Autour de lui, juste la désolation. Haletant, allongé sur le dos, il reprenait son souffle.

Alors qu'il se redressait, ses pensées se tournèrent vers hinata.

Pourquoi diable avait elle refusée de se battre ?!

Elle était forte, elle aurait pu riposter !

Il voulait tellement la voir, elle lui avait terriblement manquée ! Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer s'être autant attacher à elle ! Il se leva pour se diriger vers les statues des okages, le seul endroit de konoha encore intacte. Elle était là bas.

00000000000000000

-Hinata…

Elle sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à voir quelqu'un arriver.

En apercevant la silhouette du blond son cœur se serra. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ?!

-Tu…tu m'as fais peur !

-Excuse moi…tu es toute seul ?

-Oui…kou, mon valet est parti s'occuper de la maintenance du village…

-Et shizune et tsunade ?

Elle baissa le regard

-Shizune-san est…

-Ha…

-Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Il la coupa.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Pardon ?

-T'a pas l'air dans ton assiette !!

-Je…non je t 'assure, tout va bien !

-A bon…tant mieux alors…

Le silence s'installa. Tous les deux ne disaient rien, ils se fixaient, jusqu'à ce que le garçon prenne enfin la parole.

Il devait être honnête ! Cette fois ci, il ne reculerait pas !

-Tu sais, pour ma réponse…je voudrais…euh…enfin…je pense que je t'ai suffisamment fait attendre…

-Tu veux dire…

-J'aimerais aller plus loin…je crois que…je t'aime…moi aussi…

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Avait-elle bien entendu ?!

-Tu m'aime ?

-Oui…je t'aime !

Elle se mit à pleurer.

-Pardonne-moi…

-Hein ?

-Je suis désolée !...

-De quoi tu t'excuse ? Tu n'as pas à…

Elle voulait tellement lui dire…mais ça ne sortait pas !

-Même si j'avais un bras en moins ?

Il lui sourit chaleureusement. Un sourire niais qui, en tant normal, l'aurait fait rire.

-Dans ce cas, je te ferais manger moi même !

-Même sans mes deux jambes ?

-Je te porterais !

-Même si…j'attendais…ton enfant ?

-Pardon ?

Il avait crié, inconsciemment, mais c'était tellement gros !

-Excuse-moi-je…

-…Hinata, t'es sérieuse ?

Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Ses paroles étaient coupées par de nombreux sanglots successifs et ne laissaient entendre que quelques petits morceaux incompréhensibles et inaudibles.

Naruto-kun…je suis enceinte de toi…

_Héhéhé d'après vous…comment va t'il le prendre ? sussssspensssss !!! Oui hihihi je sais je sais…_

_Mais franchement…imaginez que ça n'aurait pas été iruka mais hinata qui avait réconfortée naruto sur le banc…que ce serait-il passé ?_

_Merci énormément pour tout vos reviews ! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir^^ !!! Continuez à m'en envoyer^^…j'espère que mon histoire vous plait^^_

_Je pense que le prochain chapitre arrivera dans plus de temps car je pars en vacance (en espérant qu'il reste de la neige !!!)_

_Je publierais également une fic full métal alchimiste et une sur lovely complex^^_

_Ce seront des fics beaucoup plus courtes…mais…j'aime tellement les one shot !_

_En parlant de full métal…la nouvelle série est enfin sortie !!!_

_Aaaaaaaah bonheur !!!!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hihi finalement voici le chapitre 9 beaucoup plus vite que prévus! Mais comme j'avais le temps bas…autant en profiter…^^_

_A partir de ce chapitre, les évènements ne suivront pas le manga original car je l'ai dépassé…je vais donc me pencher entièrement sur la relation entre naruto et hinata…qui va devenir plus complexe !!_

_Bonne lecture^^_

-Hinata, c'est pas drôle ! Franchement !

-Ce…c'est…vrai !

Il en tomba sur les fesses. Elle, fixait le sol et ne disait rien. Juste le silence régnait. Un seul mot, un tout petit mot que le blond prononça résonna dans sa tète comme la pire des sentences :

-Débarrasse t-en !

Son cœur se déchira.

-Débarrasse-toi de cet enfant !

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

-C'est toi qui n'es pas réaliste !!! On n'a que 16 ans ! C'est pas un âge où on a des enfants ! Comment penses tu qu'on pourra l 'élever ?! et puis notre relation n'est pas…

-Pas assez forte ?...je sais mais…

-Je t'aime ! Je te l'ai dit mais ça…ce n'est pas possible !!

-Je…je n'ai pas envi de le perdre ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre comment c'est dur de…

-Mais c'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! Merde !! À notre âge, on ne tombe pas enceinte d'un môme !!!

Il commençait à perdre patience. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus claires dans son esprit et il assimilait avec beaucoup de difficultés. Hinata était enceinte, et s'était lui le père.

-D'ailleurs, t'es sur qu'il est de moi ?! Comment…

-B …bien sûr ! Comment peux-tu en douter ?

-Ba pour …enfin heu…on ne tombe pas enceinte comme ça…comment…heu…

-Alors tu ne t'en rappelles plus ?!

-De quoi ?

Elle devint écarlate de honte. Il n'en avait plus aucun souvenir…il était tellement soul qu'il avait oublié ? Une pointe de déception la frappa.

-Le soir ou tu as appris la mort de jiraiya-sama…on a…

-Vraiment ?!

-Tu as réellement oublié ?

Il se sentie soudain extrêmement gêné. Quelques images lui traversèrent l'esprit. Si…maintenant il se souvenait vaguement…

-Donc heu...ça fait un mois…

-Oui…

-Qui est au courant ?

-Seulement tsunade-sama shizuné-san et kurenai-sensei…

-Juste elles ?

-Oui…

Il soupira.

-Je…je ne sais pas…comment…haaaaaaaaa…merde alors !!!Je ne pense pas pouvoir…

-Je ne te demande pas de le reconnaître ! Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant ! Je pourrais très bien me débrouiller seule ! kurenai-sensei m'a promis de m'aider !

Hinata s'était repassée cette scène dans sa tète un nombre incalculable de fois. Bien sur qu'elle avait imaginée qu'il réagirait mal. Il n'y avait rien de plus normale !! Après tout, elle aussi, c'était sentie tellement démunie lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte lors d'une simple visite médicale. Sur le moment, elle n'y avait pas cru, ça lui paraissait totalement impossible !

Mais finalement, c'était bien réel ! Une telle fatalité…avaient-ils vraiment mérités ça ?

-Laisse-moi y réfléchir posément ! Là…je ne sais pas quoi penser…tu veux que je te ramène -devant chez toi ? Le manoir hyûga n'a pas trop été amoché non ?

-Hum…comme il se trouve plus à l'écart du village il n'a pas subit trop de dégâts…ton appartement par contre…

-J'irais dormir dans le campement qui a été installé pour ceux qui on perdu leur logement. Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Dans ce cas je veux bien…merci.

-Ton père doit se demander ou tu es passée !

-Non, père est partie demander de l'aide aux autres pays, il ne reviendra pas avant deux jours.

-Dans ce cas…, on y va !

Elle le regarda terriblement anxieuse. Comment pouvait-il agir avec une telle désinvolture après ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer ? surement ne comprenait-il pas très bien !

C'était ce qu'elle pensait…en réalité…naruto était en pleine torture mentale !

0000000000000000

En arrivant au camp naruto se rendit directement voir les chargés de l'organisation qui lui donnèrent son numéro de tente. Il était totalement épuisé ! Pas de son combat contre pain, non…mais de la révélation que venait de lui faire hinata. Comment en étaient ils arrivés là ? C'était tellement injuste ! Enceinte à 16 ans…non…ce n'était même pas envisageable pour lui…

Il se rappela soudain. Kurenai ! kurenai était enceinte elle aussi ! Elle pourrait certainement l'éclairer sur la chose…

D'un coté, cela ne l'enchantait guère d'aller lui parler d'une chose si…gênante…oui, pour lui, c'était gênant, mais il voulait comprendre, avoir plus d'informations. Dans sa tète, c'était le néant total !

Demain, il l'avait décidé, il irait parler à kurenai !!

0000000000000000

Le blond était maintenant devant la tente de l'experte en genjutsu. Il appela. Rien.

D'un coté, il fut soulagé. Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet.

Il allait repartir quand une voie l'interpela.

-Naruto-kun ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ha ! Ku…kurenai-sensei…heu…

-Tu voulais me parler ?

-Ou…oui…s'il vous plait…

Elle rit. Lui, regarda son énorme ventre. Si elle gardait l'enfant hinata ressemblerait à ça ? Ce gros ventre qu'elle abordait, lui paraissait comme une étrangeté de la nature et en même temps, il trouvait ça tellement incroyable…

-Viens, rentre ce n'est pas très spacieux mais c'est mieux que de parler dehors non ?

-Oui, merci…

En entrant sous ma tente, naruto fut soudain très gêné. Il pénétrait là, dans l'intimité d'une femme pour la première fois. Les cousins parfaitement aligné, l'édredon replié, et une petite table en bois qu'elle avait certainement du récupérer de ses anciens meubles…la tente était plus grande que la sienne…enfin c'était normal, après tout elle avait besoin de plus de confort que lui.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

-Dites …hinata m'a dit que vous étiez au courant…

Elle le regarda soucieuse.

-Oui. Elle m'a dit…et ?

-Et bien heu…je n'y connais rien en matière de bébé et heu…je voulais savoir …enfin…en savoir un peu plus…

-Tout ce que tu voudras !^^

-Ça fait mal ?

-Quoi ?

Elle sembla surprise puis lui sourit.

-Non, bien sur que non. C'est quand elle arrivera au terme de sa grossesse qu'elle risque d'avoir des contractions…sinon, parfois, elle pourra sentir le bébé bougé quand il se sera un peu plus développé.

-Le sentir bouger ?!

-Oui oui^^ tu veux toucher ?

-Moiiiii ?!!

-Oui si tu veux.

-Ha heu …ok…

Il tendit sa main et la posa sur le ventre rond. Au bout d'un instant il sourit, amusé.

-Hey ! C'est cool. On dirait qu'il donne des coups !

-Oui…il ne devrait pas tarder à sortir.

-Vous en êtes à combien de mois ?

-Bientôt huit mois…

-Et c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-Ha ça…je ne sais pas…Asuma voulait avoir la surprise alors…

Naruto remarqua l'air triste qu'afficha alors kurenai. Asuma était mort, il l'avait laissé seul avec leur enfant. Il n'avait pas le droit de comparer le cas de kurenai avec celui d'hinata mais il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à ce que ressentirait la jeune fille s'il l'abandonnait.

-Et heu…pour un avortement…c'est facile non ?

Le regard de kurenai s'assombrit.

-Ne dit pas ça s'il te plait ! C'est un choix très dure à prendre pour la mère !! je comprends ce que tu ressent mais…s'il te plait réfléchit bien avant de demander cela à hinata…

-Il y a des risques ?

-Et bien…je ne me suis pas très bien renseignée sur le sujet…mais sache que ce n'est jamais très bénin… bien sur avec les progrès de la science, c'est beaucoup plus facile à opérer désormais…cependant…les méthodes utilisées sont horrible et peuvent être dangereuses pour la mère. Par exemple, il arrive qu'un avortement entraine une stérilité, une grossesse extra utérine ou même parfois…la mort de la mère…bien sur, c'est un cas très rare…mais non négligeable ! Surtout à son âge. Elle pourrait aussi subir ce qu'on appelle le syndrome post-abortif qui est assez fréquent chez les femmes ayant pratiquées un avortement.

-Le quoi ?

-Syndrome post-abortif … c'est une sorte de trouble psychologique si tu préfères…tu sais, avorter…c'est une blessure qui ne guérit jamais !

-Je…

-Naruto, réfléchit bien ! Penses à hinata ! Tu l'aimes ?

-Je…oui…je l'aime…je l'aime !

-Dans ce cas, réfléchir à ce que tu va lui demander !! Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère !!!

-Oui…j'ai compris kurenai-sensei…je…je vais y réfléchir ! Merci encore, et pardon pour le dérangement !

-Ne t 'en fait pas. Si tu as besoin d'aide reviens me voir.

-Hum…merci.

00000000000000000

Alors qu'il réfléchissait sans vraiment savoir ou il allait ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'au bâtiment des hokages qui était en pleine reconstruction. C'était le bâtiment le plus important du village après l'hôpital qui lui, avait déjà était en partie rénové. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau de tsunade et inspira un grand coup.

Le regard déterminé, il avait réfléchit, il n'en avait pas dormis de la nuit.

Il toqua, ouvrit la porte.

000000000000000

-je vois…et ?

-j'aimerai avoir plus de renseignement sur l'enfant…

Tsunade marqua une pose.

-…suis-moi !

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce annexe à son bureau, peu éclairées et meublée de nombreuses bibliothèques. L'okage fouilla un instant dans un tiroir et en ressortie un dossier et une cassette.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Techniquement, on appelle ça une échographie. Assis toi là et sois très attentif !

Elle mit la cassette dans le magnétoscope. Aussitôt une image grise et en mouvement apparu à l'écran. C'était très abstrait pour lui.

-Je ne sais pas si tu arrive à distinguer quelque chose mais bon…on va faire comme si !

Elle montra du bout du doigt une forme mouvante.

-Là, c'est le bébé…il est encore extrêmement petit mais il est bel et bien là ! D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu dises à hinata de revenir me voir tout les mois pour que je puisse le surveiller. A son âge…elle pourrait avoir de très graves complications !

-C'est si dangereux que ça ?

-Oui…elle est encore très jeune et il se peut que le bébé est du mal à se développer correctement…enfin…tout de même dans la plupart des cas tout se passe pour le mieux !

-Et pour…avorter ?

La blonde le regarda tristement.

-Je te comprends naruto…mais…ce n'est pas si simple que ça tu sais ? Et elle…ce sera très dure…avorter n'es pas un choix facile…

-Oui…je sais…j'ai comprit !!

Il avait le regard fixé sur l'échographie, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Tsunade ne dit rien, il semblait ailleurs, totalement absorbé.

-Naruto ?

Il essuya rapidement une larme qui venait de couler sur ses joues. Elle le regarda attendrit. Etait ce encore le même gamin vantard et tête en l'air qui se trouvait devant elle ?

-Tsunade obaa-chan…je ne sais pas pourquoi mais…au début ça m'a paru totalement impossible pourtant…maintenant je suis content ! Je…j'aimerai qu'elle le garde !

Elle sourit.

Non…certainement pas !! Il avait murit, c'était indéniable !

_Pfiouuu il était long celui là !!!_

_Pour écrire ce chapitre, je me suis beaucoup documentée sur le sujet des IVG (interruption volontaire de grossesse) et certaines informations que j'ai pu trouver sont…horribles ! J'ai également trouvée des témoignages…ça m'a fait bizzard de faire des recherches sur un tel sujet mais d'un autre coté, c'était très intéressant !!! Bien loin des cas bénins que l'on étudie en classe ! Vraiment, c'était très instructif !!!_

_J'adore les histoires d'enfants adolescents…lol je suis tordu non ?_

_Je trouve que c'est un sujet terrible et en même temps, tellement passionnant !!!_

_D'ailleurs, le drama japonais « 14 say no haha » (une maman de 14 ans) est tout simplement sublime…j'ai pleurée comme une madeleine en le regardant ! Il n'est pas très long, 11 épisode au totale et tellement touchant…j'ai vraiment adorée !_

_Le film Jenny et juno, sur le même thème est bien aussi !!!_

_Un autre drama que je recommande est « life » adaptée du manga de keiko suenobu._

_Lui aussi aborde un sujet choc : la persécution à l'école._

_Quand je vous disais que j'aimais les histoires tordues^^_


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci pour vos reviews les gens ! Si vous saviez comme ça me fait plaisir !!!_

_Bien sur vous vous doutiez tous qu'il allait l'accepter, sinon se n'aurait pas été marrant…quoi que…je vais peut être lui faire faire une fausse couche…_

_Allez, vous verrez bien !_

-Hinata, tu es là ?

Debout, derrière la porte de la chambre de la brune naruto patientait.

Il avait besoin de lui il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'on le laisse entrer dans le manoir et il avait galéré comme un forcené pour enfin réussir à trouver la chambre d'hinata. Il était hors de question qu'il rebrousse chemin juste par ce qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir !

-Hinata, ça fait deux jours que tu n'es pas sortie de chez toi !!

-Je…je t'ai dit que je ne me sentais pas bien.

-Dans ce cas, appelle un médecin !

-Je vais me reposer, ça va aller !

Il savait qu'elle mentait.

-Dans ce cas, ouvre-moi ! Même une seconde s'il te plaît…rien qu'une seconde !

-…

-C'est à cause du bébé ?

-N…non, non…ça…

-Bon j'ai compris…si tu change d'avis, tu sais ou me trouver.

00000000000000000

Naruto !! Sois un peu sérieux ! Si tout le monde était comme toi à faire n'importe quoi au lieu de s'appliquer à sa tâche, on n'avancerait pas !!!

Konoha était en pleine période de reconstruction et naruto comme tous les autres avait été chargé des travaux.

S'cusez moi kakashi-sensei…je n'ai pas trop la tète à ça en se moment !

Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?!

Ba…yavait un truc qui me préoccupait vachement mais maintenant…je sais pas pourquoi, je suis content !...

Et c'est quoi ce truc si important ?

Naruto marqua une pose. Comment kakashi allait-il réagir…bizarrement, même si il assimilait les faits, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comme les autres le prendraient.

Il préféra ne rien dire.

Hô, c'est pas si important…nan en faite je dirais même que c'est plutôt con…mais sa me rend heureux…

Toi alors, tu ne changeras jamais !

000000000000000000

Il faisait nuit désormais. Qu'elle heure était-il ? Il ne savait pas. 23 heures ? Minuit ? Une heure ? naruto s'était assoupit sur un banc et en avait perdu la notion du temps.

Apres s'être torturé l'esprit, il avait enfin pris sa décision. Il devait être fort, pour elle !

C'était aussi de sa faute après tout ! C'était injuste qu'elle porte se trop lourd fardeau toute seule !

Il voulait être à ses cotés, la soutenir, réellement maintenant, il savait qu'il l'aimait.

L'enfant, son enfant, leur enfant, à lui et à elle, il voulait le garder ! Il assumerait.

00000000000000000

Il marchait depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes tout en s'éloignant de ce qui était autrefois le centre du village.

Vers un coin reculé de konoha ou presque jamais personne n'allait.

Personne, sauf une.

Il le savait.

Étant plus jeune, il l'avait surprit une fois. Elle était allongée dans le font d'un vieux puis asséché. Les bras et les jambes écartés, les yeux fermés, elle semblait se reposer.

Ce jour là, il ne l'avait pas dérangé, il s'était retiré.

Puis il avait remarqué qu'elle venait très souvent ici. Sans doute s'y sentait-elle bien…

A cette époque, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde ce qu'il était entrain de vivre en ce moment.

Aujourd'hui pourtant…il répéta les mêmes mouvements : il se pencha.

Elle était là, dans la même position…cette fois ci, il appela.

-Hinata !

-Na…

Elle avait toujours cette manie…

-Ne bouge pas, je descends.

Comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Personne n'était au courant. C'était son coin secret…

Sans même prendre le temps d'emprunter le seau qui servait d'assensseur, le blond sauta pour atterrir au fond du puits dans un bruis sourd et lourd.

-Comment as tu su que j'étais ici ?!

-Lorsque nous étions plus jeune, je t'ai surpris sans le vouloir dans ce puits et j'ai remarqué par la suite que tu y venais très souvent…hinata…je me suis inquiété…

-Ou est tu…il fait si sombre…je ne vois rien…

Etait t'il en colère ? Elle avait si peur…

-Tu…tu veux bien me donner la main ?

Naruto tendit son bras et les petites mains froide de la jeune file vinrent se glisser dans les sienne, chaudes et réconfortantes.

-Je te demande pardon…mais….cette vie en moi…je ne peux me résoudre à la faire disparaître…je…j'ai envie de la sentir grandir…je ne sais pas…c'est bizzard…cet enfant, à l'intérieure de mon ventre…je veux le garder…Je suis désolée…pardonne moi…je…je suis si égoïste…s'il te plait…ne me déteste pas…ne me…déteste pas ! Pardon…

Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant comme la chose la plus chère qui ne lui avait été donné d'avoir.

-Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je te déteste ! C'est juste que je suis totalement dépassé par les évènements…alors forcément, j'ai un peu peur. Pour moi, comme pour toi d'ailleurs, j'ai peur. Je me pose plein de question…comment on va faire quand il naitra, que vont penser les autres, est ce que je serais à la hauteur ?...en fait, je suis très inquiet…

Il se recula doucement de sa petite amie. Dans l'obscurité, il approcha son visage du sien.

« Ha…cette sensation…ce sont…ses lèvres… »

Il l'embrassa lentement, tendrement puis lécha sa lèvre supérieure afin de quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Il s'insinua, sa langue cherchant celle de la jeune fille.

C'était leur VRAI premier baisé. Il dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque d'air. Ils recommencèrent, encore une fois, il l'embrassa.

Maintenant, il le savait, il l'aimait. Cette petite fille timide qui autrefois l'observait de loin, cette petite fille timide allait devenir la mère de son enfant. Cette idée avait encore du mal à être admise dans sa tète mais il voulait le voir, le fruit de ses entailles qui grandirait dans le ventre de la brune. Désormais, il le voulait !

0000000000000000000

« Un mois et trois semaines…ça passe vite… »

-Hinata, je prends quoi comme fruit ?

-Heu…attends…des pommes, des clémentines, des bananes…et des mangues…

La jeune fille se remémora le sermon que lui avait fait tsunade quelque jour auparavant. « Une femme enceinte doit suivre un régime alimentaire très stricte tu m'entends ?! Surtout des fruits et des légumes ! Tu m'entends ? C'est important !! »

-Mangues ? kesako ?

-Heu un fruit exotique je crois…

-Rhaaaaa ma pauvre hinata…des fruits et des légumes…je te plein ! Moi j'aime pas ça !

Elle rit de bon cœur. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle serait là, en plein milieu d'après midi en train de faire les cours avec naruto jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. Ça faisait un peu vieux jeu d'ailleurs…

Et justement, au moment même ou elle pensait cela elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voie d'une jeune fille…pleine d'énergie !

-Alors papi mamie…on fait les course ?!

-Sa…sakura-san…

-C'est mignon, on dirait un vrai petit couple ! Vous sortez enfin ensemble ?

La question de ma médic-nin déstabilisa quelque peu hinata.

-Ha…heu…enfin…heu…o

-Oui !

La brune se retourna vers naruto. Tellement surprise. Il affichait avec tant d'aisance leur relation…c'était…étrange…mais elle était heureuse ! Si heureuse !!

Sakura leur sourit, réjouît.

-C'est cool ! chui contente pour vous !^^

-M…merci.

-Au fait hinata, ino et moi on voulait aller prendre un peu de bon temps dans un ôsen. Ça te dirait de venir avec nous ? Il nous reste deux places.

Hinata regarda naruto anxieuse. Il comprit.

-Vas-y !

Son ventre était encore totalement plat. Il n'y avait aucun risque de découvrir la grossesse. Personne, non personne, ne pourrait s'en douter !

-Tu ne risque rien !

Si la brune pouvait comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion, sakura, elle, était complètement à coté e la plaque.

-Bien sur qu'elle ne risque rien ! On va pas la bouffer quand même !

Il éclata de rire devant les deux jeunes femmes qui le regardaient abasourdies.

Hinata sourit. Sakura aussi…mais…une autre sorte de sourire. Plus triste, plus mélancolique…finalement, elle se retira. Elle même n'arrivait pas bien à comprendre pourquoi, cette scène ne lui plaisait pas !

-bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais moi aussi j'ai des courses à faire et toute seule en plus…alors si vous y voyez pas d'inconvénients je vais vous laisser. Salut !

C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne supportait pas de les voir comme ça !

-Dit naruto-kun…elle était bizzard sakura-san…tu ne trouves pas ?

-Hein ? Non, elle était comme d'habitude.

-Si tu le dit…au fait, je devais aller chercher un truc pour tsunade-sama, je reviens tout de suite…tu veux bien t'occuper des fruits et légumes ?

-Mais…j'y connais rien moi… ! Hinata…me laisse pas dans cette terre inconnue… ! hinataaaaaaaaa…

Alors qu'elle tournait dans un rayon, un homme lui barra le passage. Elle le percuta de plein fouet.

-Hô…excusé moi je…je ne vous avez pas vu…

Lentement alors, il avança son bras. Attrapant une mèche de cheveux, il lui caressa la joue.

-Quelle beauté ! Tu as un visage tellement angélique…

Elle se recula activement, apeuré.

-Ne prends pas cet air de dégout.

-Qui…qui êtes vous ?

-Bientôt, tu seras à moi !

-Pardon ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Toi là ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!

En pleine galère de recherche de légumes naruto finalement désespéré avait préféré attendre le retour d'hinata. Lorsqu'il avait tourné la tète et qu'il avait vu cet homme caresser sa petite amie, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

-Rien du tout ! Elle avait un insecte dans les cheveux. Il suffisait de l'écraser !

-Ouai ba vous avisez plus d'approcher hinata comme ça !

-Sacher que ce n'est pas vous qui allez me donner des ordres jeune homme ! Vous êtes mal placer pour parler !

Sur ce, il se retira. Pourtant, le sourire qu'il adressa à hinata avant de se retourner lui glaça le sang.

-Qui était ce type ?!

-Je…je ne sais pas. Sûrement un pervers…

-Fait attention si tu le revois ok ?!

-Hihi tu es inquiet ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y à de marrant à ce que je m'inquiète pour toi ?

Elle rougit.

-Rien…je ne suis pas habituée, c'est tout…

De loin, l'homme les regardait amusé.

Qu'ils en profitent, ça n'allait pas durer !

_Et hop, un nouveau chapitre^^. Ces derniers temps, j'ai remarqué que je tapais un peu plus vite. Je suis contente^^ !_

_Dernièrement, j'ai un peu remanié ma fic et j'y ai ajouté quelque éléments. Je pense que je vais m'attarder sur d'autres couples en fond. Surtout pour la petite sakura…alala allez savoir pourquoi, je ne l'aime pas…alors qu' la base j'ai commencé la série naruto après avoir feuilletée le tome 21. Donc juste pour le couple sasu/saku !!_

_Et puis finalement, ce con de sasuke s'est cassé…_

_Ensuite j'ai littéralement fondu pour la timide hinata et la caractérielle témari !_

_Je les adore !_

_D'ailleurs…je pensais faire bientôt un téma/shika !! (Désolé pour les fans de ino^^')_

_Non mais c'est vrai quoi…ya que l'embarra du choix !! naruto, c'est les feux de l'amuuuuuur !!!_

_Une info qui n'a rien, mais alors rien à voir avec les fics… :_

_Aux infos, ils ont parlés d'un mec qui s'est fait opéré des poumons parce qu'il avait des problèmes respiratoires. Et les médecins, devinez ce qu'il on trouvé dans son poumon…un sapin qui avait poussé là !!! Si !!!! Ça fait trop peur !!! (o.O) (O.o) bouhouhou!!! Je n'avalerais plus jamais de pépins de ma vie!!!! _

_mdr (mais pas trop quand même…)(T_T)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Désolé pour l'attente !_

_Je reviens du ski… (Sans avoir pu skier ouaiiinnn !!) Alors j'ai mis du temps à publier la suite…_

_Mais la voici la voilà en exclusivité^^ :_

_En espérant que vous appréciez ma fic…_

Naruto sorti du bureau de l'okage qui venait de lui assigner sa nouvelle mission « de la plus haute importance »

Il marmonnait dans sa barbe…alàlà comme il l'aimait cette si gentille, si compatissante, si sensible okage…franchement, comme si il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de s'occuper des vaches de la ferme voisine. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait également été chargé de nettoyer les box des chevaux.

Une voie le tira de ses ruminances.

-Naruto !

-Shikamaru ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Ha…t'es avec témari ?!

-Ouai…on doit s'occuper de la formation des équipes.

-Comment ça ?

-Comme tu le sais, on était chargé de surveiller l'examen des chunins…et bât maintenant on doit se coltiner la formation des équipes. Soit disant qu'on est les plus aptes à ça…comme on les a observés durant l'examen…

-Ha ok !! Dites, vous vous entendez bien tout les deux maintenant !!...

La blonde aux couettes piqua soudain un fart.

-Dans tes rêves mon pauvre ! Il me tape de plus en plus sur les nerfs oui !!!

-Tu parles pour moi là ! C'est pas à toi de te plaindre !!! Tu passe to temps à gueuler !

-Tu peux parler môssieur qui malgré ses airs de je m'en fous est un maniaque de l'ordre et des choses bien faites au millimètre…

-Nan sans déc' ?! Il est comme ça ?!

-Hô que oui !!

-Ne l'écoute pas elle raconte toujours n'importe quoi !

Naruto se mit soudain à rire.

Les deux ninjas le regardèrent incrédules.

-Vous voyez que vous vous entendez super bien…qui aime bien châtie bien…ou encore les opposés s'attirent non ?!

Tu parles de ton cas à toi là !

Témari regarda shikamaru interrogative.

-De quoi ?

-Ha oui, c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas toi…figure toi que naruto et hinata sont désormais en couple !

-Vrai ?!! Cool !!

-Oui bon c'est pas l'info du siècle…

-Mais si, mais si^^ je suis contente pour vous !

La blonde souriait toute seule maintenant. D'un large sourire qui énervait plus que fortement shikamaru.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te rend si heureuse ?

-Rien rien…je suis contente pour hinata c'est tout…shikamaru…

-Ouai ?

-Tu m'invite ce midi ?

-J'ai pas d'argent sur moi là, et puis ma mère tenait à tout prix à se que tu vienne manger à la maison…je crois qu'elle t 'aime bien.

-A ouai ? Moi aussi je l'aime bien ta mère ! Elle est cool !!

-Tu dis ça parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de me gueuler dessus ?

-Oui et puis pas que ça aussi…on se ressemble beaucoup je trouve…

Le jeune homme regarda son amie. C'était vrai ! Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère ! Pas physiquement non, mais coté caractère ! C'était une copie conforme, son double par excellence…

-Ta trouvé une chambre d'hôtel pour ce soir ?

-Non, mais ino m'a dit que je pourrais dormir chez elle si je voulais.

-Tu t'entends bien avec elle ? C'est nouveau ça !!!

-Tu as raison, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi elle me l'a proposée…mais bon…ça m 'évite de pailler !

-T'es vraiment une pingre toi !

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon shika d'amour^^ !

-Parles pas d'horreur s'il te plait !

-Tu veux une tarte dans ta gueule ?!!

Oui, vraiment…la copie conforme de sa mère ! Aussi effrayante en tout cas…

000000000000000000

En arrivant devant la boutique de fleure des yamanakas, témari eu un moment d'hésitation. Elle n'aimait pas Ino et Ino ne l 'aimait pas…elles en avaient toute les deux consciences. Alors pourquoi cette invitation ? La blonde restait septique.

Finalement, elle sonna.

A sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas Ino qui lui ouvrit mais sakura. Elle comprit alors. C'était plus une soirée entre filles qu'autres chose et il ne faisait aucun doute que l'invitation venait de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi les deux blondes ne s'aimaient pas…elle le savait très bien. Et la cause de toutes leurs mésententes n'était rien d'autre que ce fainéant de fumeur.

Car oui, elle devait se l'avouer…elle était incontestablement amoureuse de shikamaru. Cette réalité pourtant, elle avait eu un mal de chien à la reconnaître !

-tien salut Kiba ! (whaaa la vieille transaction… !!!)(mdr)

-yo. Salut témari ! Fait gaffe si tu vas dormir avec ces deux folles !

-C'est qui les folles ?

Préférant esquiver la question, kiba changea de sujet.

-Heu ino est là ? Je voulais lui parler…

-Oui ? On parle de moi ?

Ino venait d'apparaitre dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ses cheveux détachés lui arrivaient dans le creux des genoux, longueur qui ne plus pas vraiment à témari. C'était trop long, vraiment trop long. Elle se surprit d'ailleurs elle même à employer le qualificatif de « moche »

-Ino, tu peux venir un instant ?

-Bien sur ! Tem', entre sakura va te faire visiter, je vous rejoins on n'en a pas pour longtemps…

Une fois entré témari questionna sakura. Qu'y avait-il entre ino et kiba ?

-Ho ça…ils sortent ensembles…

La réponse de la médic-nin surpris tellement témari qu'elle poussa un cri d'interrogation.

-quoiii ? Mais…et…et shikamaru ?

Sa réaction fit rire sakura.

-Ba quoi ?

Elle n'était pas du village et n'avait pas pour habitude de causer des amourettes des villageois en compagnie de shikamaru. Alors évidemment qu'elle n'était pas au courant des derniers potins de la commère. (ino en l'occurrence)

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi…tout ce que je sais c'est que Kiba lui a demandé et qu'elle a acceptée…

-A bon…

-Mais ce soir, crois moi je vais réussir à lui soutirer des infos ! Tu m'aideras dis ?

Tout devint alors très claire dans la tète de témari. Sakura l'avait invité afin de se servir de son fort caractère pour soutirer des informations à ino. Et bien sur, comme la médic-nin savait qu'elle en pinçait pour shikamaru, il ne faisait aucun doutes qu'elle accepterait de s'investir dans l'interrogatoire.

Et elle avait vu juste.

Témari ferait tout pour qu'ino reste le plus loin possible du Nara ! Tant qu'elle était avec Kiba, tout allait bien !

Ok sakura ! On va faire ça !

00000000000000000

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque ino sortie de la salle de bain, les deux jeunes filles déjà prêtent attendirent qu'elle se glisse sous ses draps.

Sakura se lança.

-Ino, ça se passe bien avec Kiba en se moment non ?

-Oui…bien sûr…pourquoi ?

-Et…ino…excuse moi si je suis indiscrète mais…comment ça s'est fait ?

-Ho, normale quoi…

-Comment ça normal ?

-On a passé une journée ensemble avec mon équipe et la sienne…on a fait plus ample connaissance et il m'a demandé. Sois disant que je lui avais tapé dans l'œil depuis longtemps…

-Il n'était pas sur hinata pourtant ?

Sakura eu un frisson. Elle ne voulait pas entendre son nom. Hinata ne lui avait rien fait, c'était quelqu'un de très gentil ! Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer…ou plutôt si…elle savait pourquoi mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer !!

-Ba…il a bien dû se résigner ! Comme il savait hinata amoureuse de naruto…il a dû laisser tomber. En tout cas moi, je m'entends bien avec lui…et j'aime bien son côté sauvage…alors ça me va.

Témari profita de l'occasion.

-Mais…et shikamaru ?!

-Humm… effectivement je mentirais si je disais qu'il ne m'intéressait pas…seulement…je pense qu'un mec comme Kiba me conviendrait mieux…

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais pas…trop flegmatique, trop terre à terre, faignant, chiant et j'en passe…non franchement…je pense qu'en étant avec lui, je me lasserais vite !

Témari fut étonnée par les dires d'ino. Contrairement à ce qu'elle disait souvent, Shikamaru n'était pas du tout chiant, bien au contraire ! Quand il s'en donnait la peine, il avait beaucoup de conversation !! Et malgré les airs de fainéant qu'il se donnait, c'était quelqu'un de très appliqué et qui s'investissait à fond dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Comment pouvait-elle si mal le connaître après toutes ces années ?! En fait, elle même le connaissait beaucoup mieux ! Elle sourit à cette idée qui pourtant l'étonna.

Encore une fois, sakura la tira de ses pensées

-La voix est libre donc ! Profite en témari !

-Hein ?!

-Mens pas !! Aller ! Vous formeriez un jolie couple ! Et puis ça le secourait un peu !!

Témari marmonna. Heureusement pour elle, ino la sortie de l'interrogatoire.

-Et toi sakura ? Plus personne en vu ?

-Tu n'es plus sur le mec brun ? …heu comment s'appelait il déjà ?...

A son grand étonnement, la jeune fille aux cheveux rose se mit à rire.

-Sasuke ? et bien…depuis qu'il est parti…mes sentiment pour lui ont changés peu à peu…

-Tout comme ceux que tu portais à un tout autre garçon…

-Ino !!!

-Un tout autre garçon ?

-Personne, personne !!! ino raconte n'importe quoi !

L'attitude de sakura était franchement soupçonneuse. Elle mentait mal ! Très mal !!

-Et…narutooooooo ?

-Quoi ?! Mais…

-Ino…je…

-Sakura, je te connais mieux que personne ! Tu ne peux rien me cacher !!

-Naruto ne sort pas avec hinata ?

-Si ! Tu vois ino ! Je ne me permettrai pas…c'est même moi qui est poussée hinata…je n'aurais jamais fait ça sinon ! Et puis naruto m'aimait avant…alors si j'éprouvais la même chose je serais sortie avec lui !

La blonde aux yeux bleus la fixa alors. Son regard s'assombrie et se fit plus dur.

-C'est juste que tu n'osais pas !

Témarie sursauta. Ino avait parlé méchamment.

-Tu avais juste peur de ce que penseraient les autres ! Seulement, maintenant que tu vois qu'hinata sort avec, tu te dis qu'en fait ce n'aurait pas été autant la honte que ça…

-Non je…

-Tu n'as pas osée par peur qu'on se moque de toi, car naruto n'est qu'un idiot !! Tu vois, maintenant, on t 'es passé devant !

-Je…

-J'ai raison sakura, je le sais !!

-…

-Va le récupérer !

-Hein ?!

-Fonce, ne te retiens pas !

-Je…je ne peux pas faire ça…pour hinata….ce serais vraiment trop salaud…

-On s'en fout ! Tu sais, hinata est gentille mais je ne la connais pas très bien…et puis…malgré ton grand front,…

-Hey !!

-C'est toi ma meilleur amie !!

-ino…

-Tu veux le récupérer oui ou non ?! T'occupe pas de ce que pensent les autres ou des obstacles qui se dressent devant toi ! Si tu sais ce que tu veux, alors tu peux l'avoir !!

Depuis un moment maintenant, témari ne disait rien

Les paroles d'ino résonnaient dans sa tète….elle lui firent comme un choc.

Elle avait l'impression que l'on parlait d'elle même…c'était ça ? Elle avait peur de l'opinion des autres ? Son cas lui paru soudain très simple comparé à celui de sakura. Devant elle ne se dressait aucun obstacle ! Il lui suffisait juste d'un peu de courage….rien de plus…rien de moins…

00000000000000000

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille aux couettes se leva la première. Elle n'avait pas fermée l'œil de la nuit. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tète. Apres y avoir longuement réfléchie, elle s'était enfin décidé.

Elle était reconnaissante envers les deux autres filles ! Surtout envers ino ! Celle qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir en peinture autrefois, lui avait, qui l'eu crut, permis de faire un grand pas en avant !!

En revanche, elle n'appréciait pas du tout le fait que sakura veuille récupérer naruto. De son point de vu, hinata le méritait vraiment ! Elle ne lui avait jamais parlée, mais cette fille dégageait une douceur et une force à la fois qui faisaient tout son charme ! Très persévérante avec ça. Ce qui n'était pas du tout son cas. Et puis elle était mignonne !!

…alors elle était vraiment heureuse pour elle !

Sakura n'avait pas le droit de faire ça !

Et pourtant…

_Holàlà ce chapitre était…un peu niais non ?_

_S'il y a des gars qui ont lu ça….je m'excuse car…c'est un peu…potins de la commère…XD_

_Enfin que voulez vous….c'est comme ça les filles^^ et puis quoi qu'ils disent…les garçons sont un peu pareil ! Si ce n'est pire parfois.^^ (hou je sens que je vais me faire taper moi….^^)_

_Le prochain chapitre mettra également surement du temps à arriver…c'est comme ça !_

_Pardon…_

_Dans le suivant je mettrais en avant témari et ce, sur deux ou trois chapitres certainement. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage et en particulier le couple téma/shika !! Ensuite , je me repencherais sur naruto et hinata !_

_En revanche en ce qui concerne ino et sakura…je vais les faire changer plusieurs fois de couple ! Alors j'aimerais avoir vos avis pour ces deux personnages…avec n'importe qui, ça ne me dérange pas…j'essaierais de vous satisfaire ! Mais pas de sasuke s'il vous plait ! Je pense très sincèrement qu'il ne reviendra pas lui^^…alors…et puis, même si je vais m'amuser un peu avec sakura, au finale, elle ira avec saï (ça c'est à voir dans ma fic « smile » qui se passe après celle ci…) _

_Voilà^^ au prochain chapitre alors^^ !!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hihihi j'ai reçu des reviews qui m'on vraiment bien amusée^^ !!_

_Vraiment vraiment !!!_

_Ne vous 'inquiétez pas, je compte bien tout détailler !_

_Et merci a tous pour vos idées, pour ino et sakura. Je ferais en sorte de vous écouter un peu ! Ce ne sera pas trop mis en avant mais ça ce verra^^…_

_Aller, voilà la suite :_

Sakura marchait dans les rues dévastées de konoha. Combien de temps faudrait t-il pour tout reconstruire ? La quantité de travail était phénoménale, et il ne faisait aucun doute que malgré l'aide des pays voisins, ça allait mettre du temps ! Beaucoup de temps.

Cependant, le problème ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça ! Son esprit était occupé par autre chose. Elle savait ou il se trouvait…avec kakashi, dans la partie sud du village.

Malgré la petite voix dans sa tète qui lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas, que c'était mal, elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher, elle devait réparer son erreur ! et tant pis pour l'autre !!

L'autre en question venait de se réveiller. Un jour de plus, presque deux mois. C'était long, mais c'était passé si vite ! Elle était heureuse ces derniers temps, mais bizarrement, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment !

En arrivant devant l'objet de ses pensées, sakura appela. Elle devait le faire ! Mais pas ici !! Plus à l'écart ! Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus reculer !

-Narutooo !!!

A l'entente de son prénom, le blond en question se retourna interloqué. Lorsqu'il vit sakura en bas du bâtiment ou il se trouvait, il sauta immédiatement et atterrit à ses pieds, lui souriant de bon cœur.

Bon, au moins, il était content de la voir, c'était déjà ça…

-C'est rare de te voir ici ! T'était pas censé t'occuper des blessés à l'hôpital ?

-C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qui c'est passé, on n'est pas en manque de travail ! Et puis ces travaux…mais…en fait, je voulais te parler d'un truc important !

-Important ?

-Oui mais pas ici ! Suis-moi !

Naruto regarda sakura perplexe mais la suivit quand même. « Un truc », un « truc important » de quoi pouvait-elle bien vouloir lui parler ?!

Finalement, la médic nin stoppa net à un carrefour.

-Naruto ?

-Ouai ?!

-Ça se passe bien en ce moment avec hinata ?

Bien sur pourquoi ?c'est d'elle que tu voulais me parler ?

Naruto prit soudain peur. Avait elle découvert pour la grossesse de la brune ? C'était tsunade qui lui avait dit ? Il ne voyait que ça ! De quoi pouvait il s'agir sinon ?!

-Non ! Pas d'hinata !!

Ses craintes retombèrent, elle ne savait pas…

-Je vais t'expliquer, mais d'abord…ferme les yeux…

-C'est une surprise ?

Elle cilla d'incompréhension. « Une surprise » ça pour une surprise, ça allait être une surprise !! Il ne lui restait plus qu'a espérer qu'il le prenne bien.

-Oui c'est ça…c'est …une surprise…

-Ok…

Le blond ferma les yeux, pas mauvais bougre pour un sous. Il attendit, attendit…que faisait t'elle ?

C'est alors qu'ils les senties.

00000000000000000

La jeune hyuga qui avait prévu de rendre visite à naruto fredonnait gaiement, le regard limpide tourné vers le ciel et les bras chargés de bouquins. En arrivant à l'intersection des deux rues, elle stoppa net sa marche.

00000000000000000

Témari respira un grand coup et monta sa main au niveau de la porte en bois. Il devait certainement être encore en train de dormir malgré l'heure tardive. A presque midi, la jeune fille de suna savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas réveillé.

Le coté gauche de la maison des Nara avait été salement amoché. Si elle se souvenait bien, c'était de ce coté que se trouvait la chambre de shikamaru.

A peine avait elle frappé que la mère vint lui ouvrir.

-Témari !!?? Quel bon vent t'amène ?! Tu es venue chercher mon fainéant de fils ? Désolé, mais il dort encore…

« Bingo !!!»…

-Entre si tu veux, je t'en pris. Je vais le réveiller.

Du haut des escaliers, une voie masculine les coupa. Voie bougonne et endormis que la blonde reconnue sur le champ.

-Pas la peine, je suis déjà debout ! J'me douche et j'arrive !

Le connaissant, ça va prendre du temps ! Tu veux manger avec nous ? J'allais mettre la table.

-Merci, je ne voudrais pas déranger…

-Ho mais tu ne nous dérange pas ! À moins que vous n'aviez prévus de déjeuner ensemble…

-Hahaha non, rien de ça !

Décidément, la mère du brin n'était vraiment pas farouche !! Elle devait vraiment l'apprécier…

Lorsque shikamaru descendit enfin, le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement. Il n'était pas habillé de la même manière que d'habitude, avec ses habit de chunin, et tout son attirail ninja, non, il portait un simple t-shirt écru et un bermuda, avec en prime, les cheveux détachés qu'il s'empressa de relever sur sa tète avec un élastique.

Mais pourquoi diable ce mec de trois ans son cadet lui faisait un tel effet ?! Elle l'aimait, c'était indéniable !! Et pourtant, elle avait si peur de gâcher leur amitié en se déclarant qu'elle en était pétrifiée sur place.

-M'man, je sors, t'a qu'a manger en tête à tête avec papa. Il devrait bientôt rentrer.

-N'oublis pas ! Sois rentré à dix sept heures !

-Ouai…témari tu viens ?

-Ou...Oui au revoir madame.

-N'hésite pas à revenir me voir, tu mangeras avec nous à l'occasion !

-Je n'y manquerais pas ! Merci !

-Témari !

-J'arrive, j'arrive !!!

Cinq minutes après, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient toujours pas échangés un mot. Fait plus qu'inhabituel pour eux qui passaient leur temps à se chamailler.

Finalement, ce fut le garçon qui prit la parole en premier.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Rien en particulier…

-Ha…

-…

-Elle s'est bien passé ta soirée chez ino ?

-Très bien ! Elle m'a aidée à prendre …une grande décision !

Il prit un air blasé.

-Cool pour toi… !

-…

-Et c'est quoi cette grande décision ?

-Un truc…

-Ça m'avance bien ça !

-…

-…

Encore un silence. Elle était extrêmement nerveuse e t ça ce voyait. Nervosité qui ne convenait pas au Nara.

-Témari, t'es bizarre aujourd'hui !!!

-Non, pas plus que d'habitude.

-Ok tu l'es toujours mais là…c'est carrément stressant ! Alors ?

Je suis normal je te dis !!!

-Non tu ne vas pas bien ! J'en ai la certitude ! Et je peux même affirmer qu'il y a un mec la dessous !!

Elle tressaillit. Le pigeon !!! Il entrait lui même dans le vif du sujet. Désormais, c'était à elle de continuer !

00000000000000000

Naruto rouvrit les yeux sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas y croire !! sakura ! sakura haruno, celle qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps, sa meilleure amie et ancienne amour était tout bonnement…En train…de l'embrasser !! et qu'elle baisé ! Doux et appuyé à la fois. Pas hésitant comme il avait l'habitude avec hinata !

…

Hinata !!!

Mais qu'était t-il en train de faire ?!Il devait repousser sakura, la congédier rapidement et gentiment…il ne devait pas !

Et pourtant, le blond ferma les yeux, entoura les hanches de la jeune femme de ses deux bras et se laissa aller…

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas tellement conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était étrange…étant jeune, il avait rêvé un nombre incalculable de fois ce qui avait lieu en ce moment. Et c'était maintenant que cela se produisait…

Mais les choses avaient changées ! Désormais !! Ce n'était plus sakura qu'il aimait, c'était hinata !!!

Il rouvrit alors les yeux, s'apprêtant à mettre fin au baisé puis à expliquer à sakura qu'il était désolé. Et surtout à lui demander la raison de son geste. Oui pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait elle embrassée ? Pourquoi…lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, ceux ci s'étaient posés sur elle ? Sur elle, et elle seule !

Elle qui avait tout vue, elle qui le regardait, immobile, sous le choc, apeurée, triste, le regard plein d'incompréhension…que faisait elle là ?!

Pourquoi un terrible sentiment de culpabilité l'avait soudain envahi ?!

A la vue de la jeune fille qui le regardait une vingtaine de mettre plus loin, il comprit son erreur !

Elle n'avait pas ratée une miette du spectacle…

_Houlaaa !! Incroyable ! Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je mets tant de temps à publier…et pour écrire si peu en plus^^'_

_Mais je me suis récemment inscrite sur un forum dédié à lovely complex et j'essais tant bien que mal d'en comprendre le fonctionnement…alors ça met du temps^^_

_Pour répondre à vos reviews, je suis désolé mais même si j'évolue en fonction de certaines de vos demandes, certaines scènes sont déjà écrites et je ne peux les modifier…_

_En tout cas, j'en finis avec témari et shikamaru et je repars sur naruto et hinata !!_

_En ce point là, l'histoire en ait environ à la moitié…j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire avec plaisir ! _

_Merci !!!_


	13. Chapter 13

Sa gorge se noua, son cœur se déchira. Non !!!

Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce qui se passait devant elle ne pouvait pas être réel !!C'était…impossible ! Si douloureux !

Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, elle sentie ses jambes se mettre à trembler.

Elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir ça ! Pas lui ! Avec elle…

Alors tout se passa au ralenti dans sa tète.

Elle vit le blond s'éloigner de sakura et faire un pas en avant dans sa direction…elle anticipa ce qui allait ce passer.

Elle l'entendit l'appeler…

Ses yeux blanc s'inondèrent de larmes, elle lâcha les livres qu'elle tenait fermement contre elle, et inconsciemment, elle se mit à courir le plus loin possible de cette scène qui lui avait fait si mal.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put, le bond à ses trousses. Elle tourna dans une rues, il la perdu de vue.

000000000000000000

Le fait qu'il ait deviné ses pensées ne l'étonna pas. Ils étaient tellement proche l'un de l'autre…et quoi qu'ils pouvaient dire, malgré le fait qu'ils niaient toute relation allant plus loin qu'un simple accort d'amitié entre leur deux villages elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas seulement ça…

Finalement, maintenant qu'elle analysait la situation, elle se rendait compte que la moitié du chemin était déjà tout tracé devant elle.

Elle avait juste à oser, à prendre son courage à deux mains, à ne pas hésiter…c'était juste ça !!!

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je le sais c'est tout. Je te connais par cœur depuis le temps.

Quatre ans. Quatre années qu'ils se connaissaient, quatre années d'amitié qu'elle pouvait faire basculer en si peu de temps…qu'elle pouvait faire évoluer…en bien ou en mal, c'était selon !

Tout dépendait de lui !!

Ce sentiment d'impuissance la faisait presque enrager. C'était si frustrant !

-Hum…si je te disais que c'est de toi dont il est question…

-Hein ?

-Et si… par hasard, j'étais tombée…amoureuse de toi ?

Un énorme blanc de plusieurs minutes. Juste le chant des oiseaux en ce chaud mois de mai. Juste le regard ébahi et septique du brin plongé dans ses yeux amandes. Et puis…

Un énorme fou rire !!

Qui ne s'arrêtait plus. Il riait, riait et riait encore devant elle.

Perdu ! Voilà ce qu'elle était. Alors, elle le rejoint dans son hilarité. C'était nerveux, un rire nerveux ou le cœur n'y était pas…juste un rire communicatif…un peu comme les bâillements…

Et il s'arrêta. A la prononciation d'une simple phrase, leurs deux rires se stoppèrent d'un coup.

-Parle pas d'horreur je t'ai dis !

Aurait-elle pu connaître pire réponse ?! Impossible ! Une énorme douleur l'envahie.

N'aurait t'il pas pu utiliser ne serait ce qu'un minimum de tact ? Rien qu'un tout petit peu de tact ?!

Une telle insensibilité…c'était vraiment possible ?

Et il continua…toujours plus cruel, toujours plus douloureux. Des mots qui s'enchainaient les un après les autres et qui lui déchiraient le cœur.

-C'est franchement pas drôle comme blague ! Je pensais que tu valais un peu mieux que ça ! Non…et puis…tu nous vois en couple toi ?! La survoltée limite folle-dingue et le flémard de service !puis attend, je veux pas sortir avec un mec moi !

Il n'arrivait même pas à le concevoir…il ne la voyait même pas comme une fille ?!Elle, si féminine, il ne voyait que son coté masculin, son fort caractère parfois survolté, souvent hystérique…il ne…il n'avait pas une once de sentiment pour elle ? Elle dont le cœur débordait d'amour pour lui…pour ce gamin qui voulait jouer les grands avec ses airs blasés et ses cigarettes qui puaient. Elle l'aimait tellement, sans aucune honte maintenant, et lui, il l'avait rejeté ! Et de la pire façon qui soit….

Alors pour la première fois devant lui, elle fit retomber toutes les barrières, toute l'insensibilité qu'elle s'était efforcée de montrer et elle se dévoila devant lui.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de l'essuyer car une autre suivit. Une à une, de grosse perle lacrymales ruisselèrent sur sa peau halée par le soleil ;

Surpris de la voir ainsi shikamaru la regarda sans comprendre.

Alors c'était ça le géni de 200 de QI ?un benêt oui !!

Il était complètement démuni devant cette fille si forte d'ordinaire qui pleurait devant lui. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait peut être fait une erreur et il voulu réparer la chose.

-Témari, pleure pas ! Ça…ça fait bizarre…chui désolé ! Le prend pas au pied de la lettre…je…je plaisantais hein ? Mais ta blague n'était pas très bonne…tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que l'on joue avec mes sentiments ! Et là…enfin…heu…si tu voulais t'entrainer à te déclarer au mec que tu aimes fallait pas me prendre comme cobaye !

« Le mec qu'elle aimait vraiment…et lui c'était le cobaye… » Mais ou allait t'il chercher tout ça ?!

Sans prévenir elle le laissa en plan. Sa simple vue lui était in suportable! Elle ravala ses larmes et s'enfuit en courant.

Tout le paysage défilait devant elle, flou, brouillé, elle n'y voyait pas à un mètre devant elle.

Soudain, dans un violent choc, elle fut projetée en arrière et atterrie sur le dos. Sa tête heurta violement le sol.

Elle venait d'entrer en collision avec quelqu'un…

_Héhéhé finit pour ce chapitre !_

_Comme quoi, je suis d'une irrégularité surprenante ! Il faut dire qu'il est extremeeeement cour !!! Je ne sais meme pas si on peut appeler ça un chapitre ! Enfin…_

_D'après vous, qui est la personne qu'elle vient d'heurter ?_

_Aller…_

_See you again^^_


	14. Chapter 14

_Voici…the next one !_

_^^Bonne lecture ! (il est plus long celui là^^)_

Complètement sonnée, la jeune fille de suna se releva tant bien que mal. Elle essuya ses joues mouillées et aperçut enfin la personne responsable du choc.

Hinata, debout devant elle la regardait éberluée. Elle aussi pleurait…décidément, c'était la journée !!

Bizarrement, malgré la force de l'impact, la hyuga n'était pas tombée.

-Je…je suis désolée, je ne vous avez pas vue. J'ai juste eu le temps de me protéger avec un jutsu…vous vous êtes fait mal ?

-Un peu, mais ça va …

-Pourtant…

-Ha ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je pleurais déjà avant !!

La blonde lui sourit gentiment. Elle était vraiment mignonne cette petite ! Malgré ses seize ans, on avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras comme une fillette de trois ans ! Sakura était vraiment déguelasse de vouloir lui reprendre naruto ! Dailleur…pourquoi la brune pleurait elle aussi ?

-Merde alors, je dois faire pitié…mais toi…pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Ha…heu…ce n'est rien….pas très important en tout cas…

Témari la dévisagea dubitative.

-Tu veux qu'on parle ? Entre pleurnichardes…

Elle avait besoin d'extérioriser, de se confier…elle avait la vague impression qu'ainsi elle se sentirait mieux. Hinata était certainement la bonne personne pour ça. Tout du moins, elle était la plus calme et la plus puis…ça lui ferait peu être du bien de se confier, elle aussi…alors pourquoi pas…

-je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec mes histoires…et surtout, je ne suis pas de très bon conseils…

-pas de problème, ne t'inquiète pas ! Par contre…

-oui ?

-juste une chose…tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer ? Ça fait vieille ! Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus âgée que toi.

-Ou…oui. Pardon…

Témari marqua un blanc.

-Trop mignonne !!!

-Hein ?!

-T'es super mignonne nana-chan !

-Na…nana….chan…

-Oui ! Ça te va bien !

-Ha bon…

-Ça te dérange si je t'appelle comme ça ?

-Non, c'est gentil…je trouve…merci…

La brune lui sourit et son visage s'illumina. C'était étrange ! Cette fille du désert l'avait toujours intimidée de par sa prestance, son fort caractère, sa beauté et sa maturité apparente. Elle avait toujours représentée à ses yeux l'image de la kunoichi parfaite. Jamais elle aurait imaginée qu'elle l'aurait invitée à parler de leurs problèmes respectif, et ici en l'occurrence de leurs problèmes de cœur.

-Assit toi.

-Tu…tu veux qu'on parle ici ? Par terre ?

-Tu préfères aller sur un banc ? Dans un resto ? C'est l'heure de manger…

Hinata la coupa amusée.

-Non, non ici c'est très bien !

Elle s'assit sous le regard étonné de témari qui reconnu immédiatement la position prise par la brune.

-Saiza ?!

-Hein ?

-Tu…tu arrives à tenir comme ça ?

Les deux pieds sous les fesses, le dos droit, les mains sur les cuisses, cette position était extrêmement dure à garder pour quelqu'un de non habitué et surtout très douloureuse ! Mais hinata ne semblait pas y voir de problèmes. Au contraire.

-Ça ne te fait pas mal ?

-C'est…une question d'habitude…juste…une question d'habitude…

A ces mots, le regard d'hinata devint morne. Elle sembla triste.

-J'ai dit un truc de mal ?

-Ha ! Pardon…

-Désolé si je te coupe mais…il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est en lien avec naruto ?

Au nom du blond hinata tilta. Comment témari était au courant ? Elle tapait en plein dans le mille !

-Oui…j'ai vu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du voir…

-Et tu sais quoi ? Moi, j'ai entendu quelque chose…que je n'aurais pas du entendre.

-Comme ?

-Je te raconte et ensuite toi, tu me dis tout ok ?

-Hum…

-Dans ce cas…voyons…par ou commencer ?...

Lorsqu'elle eu finit hinata la regarda hébétée. Elle avait du mal à croire shikamaru si stupide. Mais pourquoi ? Alors que naruto lui avait dit il n'y a pas très longtemps que le Nara était « à fond sur sa collègue de suna » d'après ses propres propos. Ce n'était pas logique ! Pas logique du tout ! il y avait forcément un quiproquos ! Peut être avait il pensé qu'elle se moquait de lui. Elle ne voyait que ça !!

-Tu lui as déjà fait ce genre de déclaration en rigolant ?

-Oui mais cette fois j 'étais très sérieuse ! il aurait du voir la différence. Je me suis même mise à pleurer devant lui…la honte…

-Je pense qu'il a crue que c'était encore une blague. Alors il t'a répondu comme d'habitude, sur le ton de la plaisanterie. J'en suis même persuadée !!!

-Peu être…

-C'est sur même !

-Mais pourtant…j'étais super direct ! Il n'est pas idiot !

-Et si tu retournais le voir ? il t'a juste mal compris…

-Mais s'il n'était vraiment pas intéressé ?

-Impossible !!

-Comment…

- Fais-moi confiance ! Je t'assure que tu n'a pas à t'en faire !

-Ok …je vais retourner le voir…

00000000000000

Témari inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux.

Aller courage ma file !! Courage ! Courage !! Cou…

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et la fit sursauter.

-T'as pas bientôt fini ? Qu'est ce que tu fabrique devant ma porte depuis dix minutes ?

A la vue du brin les larmes commencèrent a lui monter aux yeux de nouveau. Elle devait se ressaisir ! Elle secoua la tète de gauche à droite devant lui qui la regardait dubitatif.

S'apprêtant à lui faire une remarque il s'abstenu sentant que ce n'était peut être pas le moment.

-Shikamaru Nara !!

-Quoi ?

La tête du brin vola avec force vers la gauche dans un grand bruit sourd. (Non non, elle ne lui a pas coupé la tête lol^^)

Témari…venait de le gifler…et qu'elle baffe. Elle y avait mis toute sa force, toute sa rage. Jamais elle ne l'avait frappée ainsi.

-Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ??!! T'es folle ou quoi ?!

- Tais-toi ! Abrutis, demeuré, espèce de….tu sais combien ce que tu m'a dis tout à l'heure m'a fait mal ?!

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais 'encore ?

-Ce que tu as fait ?!Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Encore une fois, elle fondie en larme devant lui. Décidément elle n'allait vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui ! Et tout ça, c'était la faute de ce garçon. C'était injuste !

-Tu es vraiment si con que ça pour ne pas comprendre ?

-Je…

-Moi…j'étais totalement sincére mais toi…tu as été si cruel ! si cruel !!...

-Je…

-ne dis rien, j'en ai assez ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois un peu plus gentil. Juste un peu…alors je vais recommencer…et cette fois…s'il te plaît…quitte à me repousser…sois moins cruel…je t 'en pris !

-Je pensais que tu te moquais de moi, comme d'habitude…je suis désolé…

-Franchement…regarde dans qu'elle état tu me met ! J'ai l'air si pathétique…

En prononçant ces mots, elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, cachant son visage ruisselant de celui du brin.

-Témari…

-Quoi ?

-Moi…aussi…

-…

Elle écouta silencieuse. Qu'allait-il dire ?

-Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir…

En plus, voilà qu'elle se faisait de faux espoirs maintenant. Décidément !

-J'ai vraiment cru que tu te moquais de moi tout à l'heure…imagine…si je t'avais répondu que moi aussi, je t'aimais…alors que tu plaisantais…ça aurait été la honte totale !

-Dans ce cas tu…attends…qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Que ça aurait été la honte totale !

-Non ! Avant !

Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, lui releva le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Que moi aussi…je t'aimais…

-…

-Tu es réellement sérieuse ?

-Est ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter dans l'état ou tu me vois actuellement ?

Le jeune home esquissa un sourire. Elle semblait si frêle ! C'était la première fois qu'il avait cette vision d'elle. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était enfin à sa porté, qu'il pouvait enfin l'atteindre.

Les deux jeunes gens basculèrent en arrière sous l'action de témari qui venait de se jeter au coup du garçon.

En un murmure, elle mit enfin fin à toutes leurs incompréhensions mutuelles. Murmure auquel il répondit sans hésiter. Apres tout, depuis le coup de foudre qu'il avait eu quatre ans plus tôt, il avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir à la réponse donnée.

-Moi aussi…

000000000000000

Finalement, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à le trouver, au contraire, lui même était venu à elle.

Il l'avait cherché tout l'après midi. Depuis le moment ou il l'avait perdu de vue, il n'avait eu de cesse de s'investir dans sa recherche. Et enfin, il avait réussi. Désormais, elle était debout devant lui, les yeux baissés vers le sol, à se triturer les doigts sans relâche.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face. Finalement, ce fut lui qui prit la parole. Apres tout, c'était lui même qui était en faute.

-Hinata….je comprendrais si tu m'en voulais…

-…

Evidemment. A quoi s'attendait-il ? À ce qu'elle lui accorde tout son pardon ? Il ne fallait pas trop rêver tout de même.

-Ce…ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux…

-Ha…heu…

-Jamais je ne pardonnerais à sakura ! Cette fois, elle a été trop loin !

- Excuse-moi. J'aurais du la repousser mais…sur le coup, je n'ai pas bien compris ce qui ce passait.

-Dis…

-Oui ?

-Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas te forcer à rester auprès de moi sous prétexte que tu dois prendre tes responsabilités. Pour moi…ce serait terrible…si c'était juste ça…

-Non !

Elle releva la tête surprise. Même si ces mots étaient sortis de sa propre bouche, elle avait eu un mal fou à les prononcer. D'habitude, il était plus logique de demander à l'homme de prendre ses responsabilités. Mais elle, elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour lui ! Alors elle lui laissait le choix…même si cela la déchirait.

-C'est toi que j'aime maintenant hinata ! Je t 'assure que je dis la vérité !

Elle commençait à perdre son sang froid.

-Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire quand…

Il la coupa.

-Une lubie !

-Hein ?

-Une pure et simple lubie…

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Disons…pour faire simple…que c'est un peu un fantasme d'enfant que j'ai réalisé. Maintenant, c'est finit. Mon fantasme d'enfant à «été exaucé » !

-Et sous prétexte que c'est un fantasme d'enfant, je dois te pardonner ton infidélité ?

-Ce n'était pas…bon ok un peu…mais je te jure que c'est toi que j'aime ! Réellement !

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…

Il lui souri chaleureusement.

-N'était ce pas toi qui disait que l'être humain n'était jamais satisfait ?

-?

-Lorsque l'un de ses souhaits a été réalisé, il demande aussitôt quelque chose d'autre…. ?

-Oui…c'est vrai…

-Et bien…maintenant…je souhaite…

Sans prévenir, il se pencha et déposa un léger baisé sur les lèvres rosées de la brune.

Immédiatement, hinata passa ses deux bras autour du coup du garçon, l'obligeant à ne pas se retirer trop vite. Fait qu'il ne manqua pas de porter à son avantage et accentua le baisé.

« Je t'aime hinata ! Toi et seulement toi…pour cela…s'il vous plaie, faites que je puisse lui apporter le bonheur qu'elle mérite !...qu'elle reste pour toujours…auprès de moi !

_Et voilà ! Franchement, vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais mettre sakura et naruto ensemble ? Ne me parlez pas d'horreur^^ !_

_Le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre disons…indépendant…puis je repars avec naru/hina. (héhé, je m'éclate moi avec « naruto » ! mais comme c'est les feux de l'amour…ya que l'embarras du choix…) bref, je disais, on va y retrouver sakura et…hahaha vous verrez, vous verrez…. (Pour répondre à la demande de « __Truth38__ » ^^ __principalement ! car je dois dire que le couple que je vais mettre en scène, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup! mais bon, vous verrez bien ^^…Et puis en ce moment, je met du temps à taper car je regarde Roland Garros en même temps…('-_-)_

_Aller,_

_A la prochaine !_


	15. Chapter 15

_Je préviens, ce nouveau chapitre est…étrange…oui ! Surement un ovni sortie de je ne sais où quelque par dans ma tête. Ou du moins, un ovni dans cette fic ! Le néji que je vais mettre en scène est pratiquement OOC ! Quoi que…qui sait qui est réellement néji hahah !! (-_-')_

_Mais ill y a une chose dont je suis sur ! C'est que c'est ZE beau gosse (la fangirl par excellence qui vous parle)lol_

_Bref ne nous éternisons pas, voici le chapitre !_

Sakura était resté planté là, complètement dépitée. Où donc naruto était il partit ? C'était limite si elle n'avait pas faillit tomber lorsqu'il l'avait repoussé. Depuis cet instant, elle n'avait pas bougé et se contentait de regarder fixement le ciel qui prenait peu à peu une teinte orangé de fin d'après midi.

-Comme c'est joli…

Une larme roula sur sa joue et atterrit sur le dos de sa main.

-J'ai perdu…n'est ce pas ?...

-Sakura ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se retourna immédiatement au son de la voix d'homme qui résonna dans son dos. Espérant voir apparaître devant elle les mèches de cheveux blonds ébouriffés de celui qu'elle aimait elle fut aussitôt déçu. Au contraire, la chevelure était noire ébène, longue et lisse.

-Neji ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais assise par terre en plein milieu de la rue ? Lève-toi !

Elle secoua la tête négativement et sourit légèrement.

-Alors c'est comme ça ?...

-Quoi ?

-Ta cousine à bien de la chance tu sais ?

-Hinata ? Pourquoi ?

Sakura explosa. Elle éclata en sanglot devant un néji complètement impuissant.

Sans trop réfléchir, le brin la ramena vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux longuement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme peu à peu. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'accrocha à son cou et murmura. Elle en avait tellement besoin. Elle se sentait si frustrée.

-S'il te plait…réconforte-moi…

-Hein ?

-Juste une fois …accorde moi juste ça…je ne te demanderais plus rien.

Il rougit gêné et marqua une pose.

-Merde ! Je fais quoi moi maintenant ?!

L'image de tenten apparu furtivement dans l'esprit de la medic-nin puis disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Tant pis, après tout, c'était à celui qui arrivait le premier !

000000000000000

-Sakura, ouvre-moi ! Je sais que tu es là !

-Beugle pas dès le matin ino. Je ne suis pas sourde.

-J'ai vue naruto et hinata ensemble tout à l'heure. J'en déduis que…

-Ho…tu sais, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant !

Comment sa meilleure amie réagirait t'elle si elle apprenait ce que sakura avait fait avec neji ? Pour tenten, elle préférait ne rien dire.

-Hey, au fait, écoute un peu ça ! néji et tenten se sont mis ensemble!

Sakura ouvrit les yeux ronds comme des boules de billard. Que venait-elle de dire ?!

-Quoi ?!!

-C'est cool pour elle non ?

-Mais…Co…comment ça s'est fait ?

-Elle s'est déclarée hier je crois.

-Hi…hier…

Neji avait couché avec elle alors que son couple avec tenten venait tout juste de se former ? ---Ça n'avait pas de sens !

0000000000000000

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

-Pardon ?

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu acceptes de sortir avec tenten et juste après, tu couches avec moi ?!

Il baissa les yeux un instant puis les releva, la dévisageant des pieds à la tête.

-Tenten et ma petite amie !

-Dans ce cas…

-Toi…tu es juste…ma…sex-friend…on peu dire ça comme ça…

Le souffle de la rose se coupa net. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Était ce vraiment neji qui se trouvait devant elle ? Comment pouvait il tenir un tel discourt ? C'était carrément…invraisemblable !! Mais…terriblement tentant…

-Quel pervers tu fais !

-Je suis sérieux !

-Sais tu que tenten est mon amie ?

-Oui.

Il disait ça avec un calme et froideur. C'était complètement déstabilisant !

-Si la situation que je te propose te convient, viens me voir en fin de journée.

Pour naruto et hinata la situation était différente. Elle aimait le blond. Mais en ce qui concernait neji, elle jouait la maitresse pure et simple. Elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment particulier pour lui. Ok, il était beau…mais il n'y avait rien d'autre ! C'était juste de la frustration !

00000000000000

-Tu en as mis du temps, je commençais à m'inquiéter !

-Excuse-moi, j'ai rencontré sakura en chemin et on a discuté un peu.

-A bon…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu es bizarre.

-Pas plus que ça.

-Dis moi… neji, ça te conviens vraiment de sortir avec moi ?

-Si je ne voulais pas, je n'aurais pas dis oui !

Tenten ne savait pas bien pourquoi mais elle avait une étrange douleur dans la poitrine. Une sorte de mauvais pressentiment !

-Demain, ce sera notre première mission depuis pas mal de temps ! J'espère qu'on n'a pas rouillés!

Elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait changer de sujet, que la situation l'embarrassait. Mais elle voulait être sur de ce qu'il ressentait, en avoir la conviction…elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas. Mais pourquoi ne pas être franche, elle, après tout, ça ne lui coutait rien.

-Neji…en tout cas, moi, je t'aime !

Hum…

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder devant elle. L'idée que les sentiments du jeune homme n'étaient pas aussi forts que les siens lui faisait mal. Pourtant, elle savait pertinemment que c'était bel et bien le cas. Il lui avait dit oui sans trop réfléchir mais c'était déjà amplement suffisant !

000000000000000

Néji regarda furtivement le réveil posé sur la commode près de son lit. Il était persuadé qu'elle viendrait ! Et il ne se trompa pas.

-J'en déduis que tu accepte ma proposition.

-A une seule condition ! Quitte tenten ! Il est hors de question que je serve uniquement à assouvir tes fantasmes ! Ce genre de chose se fait avec sa petite amie ! Pas avec une fille dont on ne sait presque rien !

-Je ne veux pas faire ça avec tenten.

La sérénité avec laquelle le brin parlait énervait fortement sakura. Elle était incapable de le cerner correctement, elle ne le comprenait pas. Pourquoi pas avec tenten et avec elle alors qu'il faisait passer la brune en numéro 1 ?

-Dans ce cas…je ne veux pas te voir uniquement le soir ! Fait également en sorte qu'on se voient la journée !

-Je verrais…si j'ai le temps…

Neji hyuga était définitivement un mystère pour elle. D'où lui venait cette étrange personnalité qu'elle lui avait découverte ? Ce garçon qu'elle pensait sérieux et toujours bien dans tous ce qu'il faisait venait de faire une chute royale dans son estime.

Il voulait du sexe… ? Il en aurait…après tout en venant le trouver ; elle savait très bien ce à quoi elle s'exposait.

000000000000000

Les jours passaient lentement depuis que sakura voyait neji en cachettes. Chaque soir lui semblait un peu plus long à arriver, plus pesant aussi. Parfois, il se retrouvait en dehors du village et sortait dans les grandes villes où aucun ninja ne se trouvait. Secrètement, leur relation évoluait…au même titre qu'un énorme sentiment de culpabilité qui grandissait en sakura….

000000000000000

Pourquoi fallait-t'il que ce soit passé comme ça ? Une simple mission de rang B alors qu'ils avaient connu bien pire. Et le summum, c'était que ce n'était même pas la faute d'un ninja…mais d'un grotesque et stupide animal ! Elle aurait du le voir. Normalement ce genre de bête, ça se remarque ! Un sanglier…juste un stupide sanglier qu'elle n'avait pas vu chargé. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps le temps d'esquiver et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à l'hôpital avec un bras et une jambe cassés et des cotes fracturées. Elle ne pouvait même pus se lever. Elle s'en voulait tellement…

Lui, avait eu extrêmement peur pour elle ! Les cris qu'elle avait poussé restaient inlassablement dans ses oreilles et résonnaient dans sa tête. Ces affreux cris de douleur…

Il avait accouru mais c'était trop tard. Elle gisait sous l'animal, inconsciente et ensanglantée. Comment un simple sanglier avait réussit à la mettre dans l'état où elle se trouvait ? Parfois, la vie était bien ironique.

0000000000000000

Finalement, la brune coiffé de deux macarons se réveilla 5 heures plus tard dans sa chambre d'hôpital. La première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux fut le plafond blanc au dessus d'elle puis, en tournant un peu la tête, elle néji qui la regardait d'un œil inquiet.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et émis un faible chuchotement à peine audible.

-Je suis…vraiment désolé…quelle idiote je fais !

-Ce n'est pas ta faute tenten !

-Si !

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'a autre chose.

-Stupide bestiole…

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Ça va…si je ne bouge pas…quand je fais le moindre mouvement ça fait super mal !

-C'est normal tu es cassées de partout !

Elle rit un peu.

-Aie !!!

-Hey ! Rigole pas !

-Excuse-moi…mais c'est tellement con !

-Oui ! C'est con ! Tu peux le dire !

Que voulait il dire par là ?!

-Quoi donc ?

-L'état dans lequel tu te trouves…et…

-?

-Non…ce n'est rien !

Neji ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui lui arrivait. Le soulagement qu'il ressentait au simple fait de voir tenten réveillée l'emplissait d'une joie qu'il s'étonna lui même d'éprouver.

Devant le visage serin de la brune endormie son cœur battait fort mais en même temps, il se sentait bien. Pourtant, cela faisait plus de quatre ans qu'il la connaissait. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il ça maintenant ?

Ainsi, il passa toute la fin de journée à contempler tenten endormie. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à rentrer il faisait déjà nuit.

Il s'endormie, soucieux de l'état de sa petite amie, ayant complètement oublié sakura.

00000000000000

La sakura en question avait attendu pendant plus d'une heure sous la pluie battante. Grelottante de froid, ses cheveux plaqués contre ses joues la rendait si misérable que n'importe qui l'aurait vu dans cet état aurait eu pitié d'elle. Seulement, personne ne passait par ce temps ! Tout le monde restait au chaud chez sois. Alors que faisait-elle encore la, elle ?

-Sakura ?

La rose ne régit pas, reconnaissant la voix de sa meilleure amie. Elle se tourna finalement, fatigué.

La blonde lui tendit son parapluie et s'assit à coté d'elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends ici ?

-Il ne viendra pas n'est ce pas ?

-Qui ça ?

Neji…on avait rendez vous. Il est en retard d'une heure et trente cinq minutes.

-Pourquoi as-tu rendez vous avec neji ?

-Ino…s'il te plaie…promet moi de ne rien dire.

-Ne me dis pas que….

-Si…je sors avec néji…ou plutôt…disons que ce ne sont que des parties de jambes en l'air…

-….que…tenten…

-La première fois, je ne savais pas qu'il sortait avec tenten. C'est toi qui me l'as appris.

-Tu veux dire…qu'il trompe tenten avec toi ?

-Hum…je suis dégueulasse ! D'abord hinata et ensuite tenten…

-Depuis quand ?

-Juste après que naruto m'est repoussé j'ai rencontré neji. Décidemment…il me les faut tous…

-Ne dis pas ça ! Toi, c'est toi ! Tu fais ce que tu veux quand tu veux ! Les autres passent après ! C'est chacun pour sa gueule !! Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-C'est pas sympa ce que tu dis là toi ! Enfin…merci ino…

-Ne t'en fais pas ! En amour, c'est toujours la raison qui l'emporte ! Si pour l'instant la situation te convient alors restes le numéro deux. Mais si tu ne peux plus le supporter, tu sauras quoi faire le moment venue.

-Oui…

Elle saurait quoi faire...c'était bien beau de dire ça…

_Ouah trop bizarre ce chapitre ! D'où m'ait venu cette idée de faire de sakura une « sex friend » ?alors là, je l'ignore…chui tarée je crois… ou alors j'ai l'esprit mal placé…heu…c'est peu être ça…_

_holala je pense que je viens de faire tomber cette chère haruno au plus bas avec cette histoire…mais étrangement je commence à mieux l'apprécier…ou bien…je pense que c'est plutôt de la pitié…_

_Franchement…éprouver de la pitié alors que c'est moi qui invente ça…enfin…_

_Maintenant je repars avec hinata et naruto._

_Ma fic suis un ordre chronologique sur dix mois environ (un peu plus de la grossesse d'hinata en somme) donc je continuerais à parler de sakura et néji dans un prochain chapitre…vers le mois de septembre à peu près…je vous explique…_

_Hinata et naruto l'on fait en avril mais hinata n'est tombé vraiment enceinte qu'en mai (les cycles menstruels tout ça…enfin bref de quoi je parle moi ?) en ce moment, nous ne sommes que fin juillet, donc à presque trois mois de grossesse (les filles n'ont pas encore fait leur sortie aux sources chaudes, vous savez…)_

_Bien sur, je ne vais pas m'éterniser. Le temps va passer plus vite maintenant^^_

_Sur ce petit baratin quasiment incompréhensible, je vous laisse et vous dis au prochain chapitre^^_

_Yooosh !!!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Tout d'abord, j'aimerai vous remerciez pour vos reviews. A chaque chapitre que je publie je me dis : « tiens, est ce que __Truth38 et Desiderata-girl__ vont reviwer pour celui là ? » Car vous le fait à chaque nouveaux chapitre et j'avoue que ça me fait énormément plaisir^^ !_

_Et puis il y a les nouveaux, ceux qui n'avaient pas encore reviewer et qui le font pour la première fois !_

_Merci beaucoup à vous aussi^^ !_

_J'espère que ma fic vous plait !! (Toujours pour les « anciens » lol^^)_

_A partir de ce chapitre, le couple de naruto et hinata redeviens ma première préoccupation. Finit shikamaru et témari ou encore la drôle de relation entre sakura, néji et tenten…ça, je reprendrai plus tard !_

_Je suis désolée si vous attendiez seulement le naru/hina…en tous cas ça repart maintenant !_

Depuis leur précédente « dispute » naruto et hinata s'entendaient de mieux en mieux et arrivaient sans problème à gérer les missions et leur vie de couple. Comme hinata ne devait pas se battre, elle s'occupait avec des missions de rang D ou C. Bien sur, ce n'était pas très réjouissant mais c'était mieux que rien.

En rentrant du restaurant de viande grillées ou ils avaient retrouvés shikamaru et témari, naruto fit un détour et raccompagna hinata devant chez elle. En chemin, ils se firent accoster par deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années. L'un chauve à la peau matte, l'autre grand et maigre.

-Dites moi mademoiselle…ne seriez vous pas du clan hyuga par hasard ?

Naruto les regarda septique. Ils n'avaient pas trouvés mieux pour accoster hinata ces deux là ? Les regards lubriques, presque vicieux avec lesquelles il observait la jeune fille le mirent très en colère. Ou du moins, il essaya de se contenir.

-Dit donc faut pas vous gêner !

-Qu'est ce que t'a gamin ?! On lui veut rien de mal ! C'est juste que le clan hyuga est le plus puissant de konoha ! C'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut en approcher un membre de si près ! --Et puis surtout celle la dit moi !elle est vraiment charmante.

Hinata tourna la tête vers son petit ami et remarqua qu'il serrait les dents.

-Na…naruto-kun…

-Espéce de…

-Aller quoi ! Hey, ça te dis de venir t 'amuser avec nous ?

-Vous…vous feriez mieux de reculer…heu…il va…

-Beu !! C'est pas un mioche qui va nous faire peur…

Sans prévenir, Naruto envoya un bon gros coup de point dans la tête du grand maigre et l'étala au sol en quelque secondes puis se tourna vers l'autre.

-Si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort, je te conseille de dégager ! Et en vitesse !!

Le chauve, voyant naruto près à exploser pris ses jambes à son coup et laissa en plan les deux jeunes amants mort de rire.

-Vieux dégueulasses ! S'ils reviennent je leurs faits la peau !!

-Tu…tu as eu peur pour moi ?

Le visage du blond rougit violemment.

-Hahaha, je suis étonnée…c'est la deuxième fois.

-Et alors ? Ou est le mal ? Je fais confiance à mon instinct. C'est tout.

-Je…tu sais…

Elle pensait que son amour pour lui serait sans retour, qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour sakura. Mais maintenant, c'était elle qu'il regardait. Et elle avait l'agréable sensation d'être très aimé, que ses sentiments étaient désormais partagés. En cela, elle était la plus heureuse du monde à ses cotés.

En arrivant devant le manoir hyuga ils furent surpris de voir qu'on les y attendait. Et la silhouette en question n'était autre que hyashi hyuga en personne.

-Tu rentres tard hinata !

-Père…

-Je vois que tu es en charmante compagnie. C'est bien.

-Ha…heu….

Le chef du clan se tourna vers naruto et lui sourit.

-Jeune homme…

-Ou…oui ?

-Je sais parfaitement qui tu es.

-… ?

-Merci !

Naruto releva la tête, tout benêt et plutôt heureux de se faire remercier par le père d'hinata.

-Ho, vous savez, ça ne me pose aucun problèmes !

-Mais je te pris de respecter la hiérarchie sociale !

-Que…

-Si tu espère être plus qu'un simple ami pour ma fille, je me verrais obligé de vous séparer !

La jeune fille intervient, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qu'il se passait.

-Une minute ! Depuis quand est-il question de ça ?

-En tant que héritière direct du clan hyuga, c'est à moi de décider qui tu fréquentes.

-Mais…

-D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour te dire que ton futur époux à déjà été choisie par le conseil.

-Qu'est ce que…c'est une blague ? Me faire épouser un homme que je ne connais pas…

-Et bien tu apprendras à le connaître ! Il te reste un an avant que nous puissions officiellement te marier. D'ici là, tu as largement le temps.

Naruto qui était resté silencieux jusque là ouvrit finalement la bouche.

-Qui est cet homme ?

-Ho ! Si tu veux le savoir pas de problème. Mais je ne vois pas bien comment ça pourrait vous avancer. C'est le fils d'une riche famille du pays des roches. L'union entre nos deux clans sera extrêmement profitables aux relations entres les deux pays. C'est pourquoi ce mariage est capital. Le jeune homme s'appelle ryô kawamura.

Aucuns des deux amoureux n'avaient entendu parler de lui.

-Je te remercie d'avoir raccompagné ma fille. A cette heure ci on ne sait jamais sur qui ont peut tomber. Viens hinata, on rentre.

-Ou…oui. Au revoir naruto-kun.

-Salut.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement pour se soutenir. Qu'allait-il encore se passer cette fois ci?

0000000000000000

-Naruto-kun, comment va t'on faire ?

-Je n'en sais rien…je…j'y ai réfléchie toute la nuit ! Mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais changer quelque chose ! Je n'ai aucune influence moi !

-Tu es celui qui a sauvé konoha ! Ne dis pas que tu n'es qu'un simple ninja sans influence !

-Peut être…mais ça n'empêche pas ton clan d'être le plus puissant du village…

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon père m'impose cela…je m'entendais plutôt bien avec lui ces derniers temps…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! On va trouver une solution ! Ce mec habite au pays des roches…c'est trop loin pour aller le voir en personne mais jamais tu m'entends ?! Jamais je ne te laisserai entre les mains de ce type ! Ou même de n'importe qui d'autre !

-Hum…

Il posa une main sur son ventre !

-Et puis on a un avantage non négligeable !

-Oui. C'est vrai.

-Ce bébé, on va le protéger ok ?

La brune fut tout d'abord étonnée de ses propos mais son regard se fit ensuite déterminé.

-Oui ! Personne ne me prendra mon bébé !

Hahaha ! Tu es bien décidé !!

Naruto rit et lui serra la main. Ce petit geste discret remonta quelque peu le moral d'hinata qui resserra la prise de leurs doigts entrelacés.

-J'ai une mission aujourd'hui. Je dois y aller ou je vais être en retard. Toi aussi non ?

-Oui…une mission d'escorte.

-Moi, je serai chez madame Hatsune pour surveiller ses enfants. Elle ne peut pas s'en charger depuis qu'elle est alitée.

-A oui ! La grande dame super maigre !

-Oui, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait rien avalé. Son état n'était pas très stable…ça va mieux maintenant…

-Bon…ça ne devrais pas poser de problèmes !

-Non^^ ! Et puis j'aime bien m'occuper des enfants^^ !

-Je vois. Bonne chance alors.

-Oui merci. Toi aussi !

0000000000000000000

Alors qu'elle surveillait les enfants devant la maison une main s'abattie violemment sur son épaule. Par reflexe, elle sortie un kunai de sous sa robe et pointa la gorge de l'individu. Surpris, celui ci fit un pas en arrière et la dévisagea. Elle le reconnu sur le champ. C'était l'homme qui lui avait caressé la joue quelques semaines auparavant dans le magasin.

-Vous…

-Tu te souviens de moi ? J'en suis flatté.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez encore ?

-J'ai reçu l'ordre par ton père de me présenter à toi officiellement. Alors me voilà. Quoi que j'aurais préféré un accueil plus chaleureux.

-Mon…mon père ?

-Je suis ryô. Ryô kawamura. Enchanté.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortie. Sa voix mourut au fond de sa gorge.

-Non…

-Qui a t'il ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas être…

-Je suis…ton futur époux…il y a un problème ?

La jeune fille se contenta de fixer l'homme devant elle, horrifiée. Alors c'était lui ? C'était cet homme d'environ 25 ans que le conseil lui avait choisi pour époux ? « Il y a un problème ? » avait il dit ? Évidemment qu'il y avait un problème !!

_Je comptais faire ce chapitre un peu plus long mais finalement, je l'ai coupé avant._

_J'espère que vous vous rappelez tous de cet homme qui avait fait des avances à hinata dans le chapitre 10 ! Et bien voilà ! Je le fais réapparaitre un peu tard mais j'avais déjà en tête le rôle qu'il allait avoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, les évènements vont se précipiter un peu car depuis quelque temps les choses avances doucement au jour le jour. _

_A la prochaine^^_

_Au passage, comme tu me l 'a demandé _sylvestre_, voici le lien pour le forum lovely complex qui n'est vraiment pas mal du tout^^ j'espère t'y retrouver… __ (Je suis sous le même pseudo que sur ^^)_

_D'ailleurs, je vais mettre en ligne le premier chapitre de ma fic sur ce jolie shojo, s'il y en a que ça intéresse…_


	17. Chapter 17

_Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier^^'…mais j'étais en Angleterre pendant trois semaines. Oui, en Angleterre !! Car j'ai vraiment envie de savoir parler et traduire cette langue. C'est très utile !! Ne serait ce que pour traduire les scans et les fics…bon et pour d'autres chose aussi…mais enfin…et puis, pendant les vacances, je passe mon temps à mater des dramas…_

_Je ne m'éternise pas là dessus car je pourrais en parler pendant des heures et des heures…mais j'aime tellement ça !!^^_

_Encore une chose avant de commencer…le film d'Harry Potter est enfin sorti au cinéma…depuis le temps que je l'attends !! Je suis si contente…j'adooore le couple Hermione X Ron et ça progresse entre eux, alors je ne peux qu'en être plus heureuse !^^_

Devant cet homme qui lui annonçait de but en blanc qu'il était son futur époux, hinata ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler_._

-Vous le saviez n'est ce pas? Dans le magasin la dernière fois…

-Effectivement. Ce mariage a été décidé il y a plus de cinq mois. Tu ne le savais pas ?

-Je…je l'ai appris hier…seulement…

-Que tu l'es appris hier ou il y a des années, qu'est ce que ça change ? Après tout, ce n'est rien comparé à tout le temps que l'on va passer ensemble !

Hinata commençait à perdre son sans froid. Il n'en était pas question ! Jamais ! Jamais elle n'épouserait ce type !

-Je ne me marierais pas avec vous ! Vous ne me connaissait même pas ! Comment pouvez-vous accepter ce mariage ?

-Ça m'est bien égal ! De toutes façons, j'ai l'intention de t'épouser, et ce, qui que tu sois !

-Qui que je sois ?

-On se comprend.

-… ?

-Pour moi, ta seule valeur, c'est d'être l'héritière du clan hyuga. Il n'y a que cela.

-J'aime déjà quelqu'un ! Il est hors de question que…

L'homme la gifla fortement.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Femme ! Tu me dois obéissance je te rappelle ! Et quoi qu'il arrive, ce mariage à déjà été accepté de tous, tu ne peux plus rien y faire.

Hinata avait les larmes aux yeux mais maintenu sont regard. Elle devait se ressaisir.

-Vous faites peur aux enfants, je vous pris de me laisser tranquille !

Un large sourire se dessina sur la face de celui qui se prétendait son époux.

-Comme tu veux, mais saches que quoi que tu fasses, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper ! Tu seras à moi, je te le garantie.

En le regardant s'en aller, la brune eu un pincement au cœur. Elle ne voyait absolument pas comment faire pour annuler ce mariage. Et même si son père la soutenait, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas seulement à lui d'en décider mais au conseil. Mais en l'occurrence, même hyashi était contre elle. Il n'y avait aucune issu, aucune échappatoire.

Elle se sentait totalement perdu.

00000000000000000

-Hinata ! Arrête de stresser comme ça ! Je te promet que ça va bien ce passer.

Les deux amants avaient finalement décidé de retourner voir hyashi pour mettre les choses au claire. Hinata n'avait pas parlé à naruto de ce qui c'était passé lorsqu'elle surveillait les gamins de la mère hatsune. Elle préférait éviter toutes embrouilles stupides qui ne flairaient qu'empirer les choses.

En ce moment même, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans l'un des couloirs principaux du manoir, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée finalement. Mais de toute façon, il était trop tard pour reculer.

-Oui, pardon.

-Tu sais, je compte bien le dire à ton père pour le bébé. De toute manière, il faudra bien qu'il le sache d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Elle savait bien qu'il avait raison mais l'idée d'annoncer sa grossesse à son père la terrorisait.

-Naruto-kun ne t 'énerve pas trop vite d'accord ?

-T'inquiète !

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit à ce moment là, lui redonna un peu de courage et dieu sait qu'elle en avait besoin.

-Toi !!!

Le couple se retourna surprit et fit face au chef du clan en personne, et très énervé.

-Lâche sa main ! Immédiatement !

-Père…

- Tais-toi hinata ! Tu crois peu être que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier ?!

Les doigts de la jeune fille se crispèrent sur ceux de naruto qui la regarda, interrogatif.

-Hier ??

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Les affaires d'hinata sont mes affaires !

-Qu'…

-Ce mariage la fait énormément souffrir. Comment pouvez-vous lui infliger un tel traitement ? C'est votre fille non ? Alors rendez la heureuse, au lieu de…

-Ne me parles pas comme ça !!!

-Père…

-Comme tu l'as si bien dit, hinata est mon enfant ! Je suis donc libre d'en faire ce que je veux et ce qui me semble bien.

-Père arrête je…

-Franchement, je ne comprends pas. Comment pouvait vous ressentir si peut de sentiment pour votre propre fille ? C'est…

-Tu oses parler, mais tu n'y connais rien ! Rien du tout !!

-A oui ? Vraiment ?

Hinata eu un mauvais pressentiment. Comme une sorte de frissons qui lui parcouru le dos.

« Pas maintenant. »

-Sachez que je suis très bien placé pour parler !

« Pas comme ça. »

-Hinata…

« Non »

-…est enceinte de moi.

Hyashi ne dit rien. Il en était resté sans voix.

Le blond attrapa la main de sa petite amie et l'entraina avec lui.

-Hinata ! On s'en va !

-Hein ? Na…naru…

Que lui prenait-il ? Et son père ? Qu'elle était sa réaction maintenant ?

00000000000000000000

-Néji ?

-Oui mon oncle ?

-Hinata viens de s'enfuir je ne sais où avec le blondinet.

-Naruto ?

-Oui.

-Et…Quel est le problème ?

-Je pense qu'ils ont l'intention de quitter le village. Appelle mon intendant et demande-lui d'envoyer des hommes à leur recherche.

-…si vous voulez.

-Mais qu'ils ne leurs fassent pas de mal tu m'entends ?

-Heu…bien…

-C'est très important néji ! Je viens d'avoir une excellente idée.

-A propos de…

-Oui…! Je sais comment faire.

0000000000000000000

Dans la forêt entourant konoha, naruto et hinata marchaient depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'une des grandes villes plus au sud. Là bas, il n'y avait pas de ninja.

-Naruto-kun…où est ce qu'on va ?

-N'importe où.je veux m'éloigner de tout ça, prendre du recul, faire une pause…prend le comme tu veux.

-Et pendant combien de temps ? Je veux dire…on sera loin de tout et…

-Justement. C'est ça que je cherche. Juste pendant un ou deux mois, j'aimerais qu'on nous laisse tranquille.

-Tu sais…je suis un peu excitée. C'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de truc. Et puis je me demande si on va pouvoir s'y habituer. Ce n'est pas du tout pareil que notre village.

-Oui…les immeubles à perte de vu, les boutiques, les hôtels, le cinéma…tout ça…c'est complètement étranger pour nous. Mais j'y suis allé quelque fois quand j'étais plus jeune. C'est vraiment cool !

-Dans ce cas…

-Tu te prends trop la tète. Dors un peu, je vais te porter.

Il l'avait vu…elle était exténué par tous les évènements qui s'enchainaient et les nuits blanches passées à réfléchir. Cela l'impressionnait toujours de voir comment il était au petit soin avec elle. Le gamin qu'il était grandissait de jour en jour. Surement sa grossesse y était pour quelque chose.

-Je suis désolé hinata.

Elle rit. D'habitude, c'était toujours lui qui s'excusait.

-Si ton père déclare notre fuite et qu'il est vraiment en colère, on sera pourchassés tout le temps. J'ai agis sur un coup de tète.

-Je n'ai aucun regret !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !

Il sourit de contentement. Malgré tous ce qu'il lui infligeait elle continuait de l'aimer et de le chérir, il le voyait. Cette admiration qu'elle éprouvait pour lui n'avait toujours pas disparu et le remplissait de fierté.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en ville, naruto réveilla hinata qui s'était endormie. La nuit commençait à tomber et l'air se faisait plus frai. Il fallait trouver un endroit pour la nuit.

Il choisir le premier hôtel qui se présenta à eux. Un hôtel sobre, situé à un carrefour et qui permettait de prendre le petit déjeuné. Ils n'en avaient même pas demandé autant.

-Tu…tu as de l'argent ?

-Ouai t'inquiète, j'ai toujours des sous sur moi au cas où.

-At, attends moi…

Naruto ouvrit la porte de l'hôtel et fit une entrée fracassante.

-Bonsoir !!!

Hinata, qui suivait derrière entra à son tour, gênée de l'attention que le blond avait reporté sur eux.

-Bon…bonsoir...heu…une chambre pour deux s'il vous plaie.

-Avec lit simple ou double ?

La question qu'avait posée la dame de l'accueil était pourtant anodine et elle l'avait demandé le plus simplement du monde croyant que les deux ninjas étaient en couple. Pourtant ; cela déstabilisa hinata qui se tourna vers le blond.

Lui, déclara sans fioriture.

-…double. Non ?

Elle rougit. Afficher leur relation ainsi était plus qu'inhabituel. Mais ici, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'être discret. Ils étaient libres, personne ne les connaissait.

-Le petit déjeuné à lieu de 7 heures à 8 heures. Si c'est juste pour une nuit vous devez avoir quitté la chambre avant 8 heures 30.

-Une nuit suffira merci.

-Vos clés. Chambre 033 deuxième étage. Par contre…

-Hum ?

- Si je puis me permettre…quel âge avez-vous ?

Voyant qu'hinata gênée hésitait à lui répondre naruto affirma.

-17 ans. Il y a un problème ?

-Non…vous…vous êtes jeunes…pour venir passer la nuit dans un hôtel…tous seul…

Le blond, passablement énervé, prit la clé de la chambre sur le comptoir, saisit la main d'hinata et l'entraina avec lui vers les escaliers.

-Je ne vois pas le problème ! Et puis ; on ne vous demande pas de juger vos clients n'est ce pas ?

-…

0000000000000000000

Dans la chambre, naruto était allongé sur le lit, les jambes écartées, les bras derrière la tête. Il patientait paisiblement pendant qu'hinata était sous la douche.

La jeune fille laissait l'eau chaude presque brulante s'écouler sur sa peau. Elle avait besoin de se détendre et cela lui faisait énormément de bien. Tous les évènements qui s'enchainaient ces derniers temps la fatiguaient énormément et le stresse n'était pas bon pour le fœtus.

Le bébé…

Elle se regarda dans la glace. Son ventre n'avait pas encore grossit. Bientôt il commencerait à ce développer elle le savait. Même si elle faisait semblant d'être forte, en réalité, elle avait extrêmement peur. Sa grossesse lui faisait peur. Elle posa les mains sur son ventre et se replia sur elle même. Bientôt, son corps ne serait plus pareil.

Une fois sèche et vêtu de sa serviette elle sortie de la salle de bain et trouva naruto étendu sur le lit, fixant le plafond.

Lentement, elle se issa sur son bassin, à califourchon.

-Naruto-kun…

-Hum ?

-Fais-moi encore l'amour…

Il se redressa immédiatement, sous le choc.

-Hein ? hinata… ! C'est bien toi ?! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?!

-Je…j'ai peur…mon corps…quand il va commencer à se transformer je ne serais plus du tout attirante alors…

-Il la regarda étonné et l'empêcha d'en dire plus en la retournant sous lui et en l'embrassant.

-Idiote ! Ça ne va rien changer !

Elle leva la main puis lui caressa doucement le front puis les cheveux.

-Tu me le promets ?

Pour toute réponse, il ferma les yeux et savoura les caresses de son amante.

-Quand…tu me touches ainsi j'ai une sensation étrange. Comme si j'allais m'envoler…personne ne m'a jamais rendu ainsi !…hinata ?

-Oui ?

-C'est idiot mais quand je suis avec toi, je me sens bien.

Ces mots…ils lui étaient réellement destinés ?

-Merci…je…

C'était incroyable ! Jamais elle n'en aurait espéré autant.

-Au fait ça ne pose pas de problèmes ?!

Elle sembla étonnée.

-Quoi donc ?

-Bha…si…on le fait ce soir…alors que…

Ha ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas. On peut le faire même si je suis enceinte.

-Dans ce cas…

Il lui sourit malicieusement et la serra dans ses bras.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de me retenir…

_Hohoho encore un chapitre de plus ! Ça commence à faire beaucoup !! Combiens déjà ? 17 ??! À oui, là...Ça commence à faire !_

_Combien y en aura t'il ? Je ne sais pas…surement une dizaine encore._

_Naruto devient un peu OOC non ? Il est moins gamin et enjoué je trouve…mais en même temps, la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent en ce moment n'est pas approprié pour le faire s'éclater et s'amuser comme un chien fou… (Pardon de la comparaison hum hum…)^^_

_Cette fic, j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a 2 ans maintenant. Elle commence à dater ! Entre tant, j'ai un peu murit et je publie donc mon lemon sur lovely complex ! Pour l'instant, le lemon n'a pas encore eu lieu mais je suis très agréablement surprise du succès qu'elle a pour le moment…incroyable !! Il faut dire qu'il y a tellement peu de fic sur ce manga…Enfin…_

_Merci d'avoir lu^^ !!!!_

_Je vais essayer de taper un nouveau chapitre avant de repartir en vacances (plus au soleil cette fois^^) car sinon, ça va être très long…mais je ne promets rien…j'ai une semaine pour le faire…courage !!!^^_


	18. Chapter 18

_Un chapitre en plus avant un long moment…comme je me suis efforcer de le taper et publier le plus vite possible il n'est pas super super je trouve. C'est à double tranchant…_

_En Angleterre, je regardais tous les jours une série, Joey 101, alors en rentrant, je l'ai cherché en streaming sur internet…pas facile !_

_Le choc quand j'ai appris que l'actrice principale (que je n'aime pas) est en réalité la petite sœur de Britney Spears…maintenant, j'ai compris^^. Non pas que je n'aime pas Britney, en fait je m'en fous^^, j'aime juste lire ses « mésaventures » dans __closer ou public__ (et oui^^) et quelque unes de ses chansons…comme quoi…^^_

_Une autre info sur cette petite sœur ? Elle est tombé enceinte et à accouché à 16 ans^^ !!_

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ du village. Apres avoir changé plusieurs fois d'hôtel, ils avaient finalement choisi de séjourner plus longtemps dans le dernier en date. De tout ceux qu'ils avaient essayés, ce n'était pas le plus luxueux mais de loin le plus tranquille ! Reculé derrière un immeuble d'entreprise, la petite vieille qui le gérait était la seul à ne pas leur avoir posé de question sur leur âge. Elle avait même été jusqu'à leur raconter ses histoires de cœur d'antan. Bien que tout cela ne fascinait pas vraiment naruto, hinata aimait l'écouter. Souvent, elle s'asseyait devant le comptoir, fermait les yeux et laissait la vieille lui raconter ses mésaventures.

Alors qu'ils revenaient du cinéma, lieu où la jeune fille rêvait d'aller depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette ville, la gérante leur annonça qu'un homme avait demandé à leurs parlers.

-Un homme veut nous voir ?

-Oui, alors je lui ai donné la clé de votre chambre, et il est monté. Il doit surement vous attendre là haut.

Naruto fut indigné. Cette vieille…

-Vous avez donné la clé de notre chambre à un illustre inconnu ?! Vous n'êtes pas bien ou quoi ?

-Ne vous énervez pas comme ça jeune homme ! Il disait être de la famille de mademoiselle. Bien sur, je l'ai cru…la ressemblance était tellement frappante ! Ces cheveux noirs et ces yeux blancs si étranges…il ne pouvait que dire la vérité.

Hinata sourit gentiment. Elle était consternée.

-Vous savez…dans le milieu des ninjas, il est très facile de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre…ce n'est pas une raison !

-Quoi ? On peut faire ça ?!

-Oui…malheureusement…mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un imposteur…

Elle baissa les yeux, accablée.

-Ainsi donc, ils nous ont retrouvés… ?

Naruto attrapa la main de la brune.

-Hinata ! On s'occupe pas de nos affaires ! On se barre !!

Dans son élan, il fut stoppé par la voix grave d'un homme qui se tenait dans les escalier.

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible… !

Hinata le reconnu immédiatement.

-L'intendant de mon père !!

-Mademoiselle, vous devriez rentrer.

-Je vous le dis tout de suite, je n'épouserai pas cet homme ! Qu'il ne se fasse aucune illusion !!

Il ne s'agit pas de cela ! Je suis venu sur ordre de votre père ! Il se fait un sang d'encre pour vous.

-Et vous croyez qu'elle va vous suivre comme ça ?!

-hyashi dit avoir trouvé une solution à votre problème.

-Je vous demande pardon ?! Vous venez de dire que mon père…

-Lui non plus n'est pas favorable à ce mariage. C'est seulement le conseil qui l'a décidé. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils ont appris votre fuite…

Le blond intervint rapidement en voyant que la situation tournait bizarrement.

-Et vous croyez qu'on va vous croire ? Le père d'hinata est le chef du clan. C'est lui qui décide…ne reportez pas la faute sur les autres !

Hinata posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

-C'est possible tu sais…le conseil, lorsqu'il s'en donne la peine, à beaucoup plus de pouvoir que mon père…il…

-Tu vas le croire comme ça ?! Sans aucun doute ?!

-Je…j'ose espérer que mon père me soutient dans toute cette histoire…depuis quelque temps, je m'entendais beaucoup mieux avec lui…lorsqu'il m'a annoncé ce mariage, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre…ce retournement de situation…alors…

Naruto poussa un long soupire d'abdication.

-Et merde !!

-Naruto…je pense…qu'on devrait renter…

-Fait comme tu veux.

Elle le regarda, d'une façon mélancolique et fataliste qui le déstabilisa quelque peu.

-De toute façon…je ne peux pas fuir éternellement.

000000000000000

Arrivé à l'entrée du village, ils saluèrent et furent surpris de voir que la majore partie du village avait été reconstruit. Tout était paisible et calme, c'était une chaude journée d'août tout à fait normal. Difficile de croire qu'il s'était passé une grande bataille ici même contre les membres de l'akatsuki.

Le jeune couple se trouvait maintenant devant la maison hyuga. Hinata serra fortement la main du blond dans la sienne.

Il sourit et lui caressa les cheveux gentiment.

-Aller, respire un grand coup et on y va !

-Ou…oui.

Une fois entrés, naruto découvrit enfin le lieu où vivait sa petite amie. C'était immense, vingt fois plus grand que son ridicule petit appartement. La voix de la brune le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

-Naruto-kun, c'est la porte du bureau de mon père.

Elle toqua. Hyashi répondit fermement d'entré.

Une fois dans la pièce, il refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Un lourd silence s'installa pendant près de cinq minutes qui parurent une éternité puis le chef du clan pris la parole.

-Tu daignes enfin revenir hinata.

-Oui…je...j'aimerais vous parler sérieusement...

-Asseyez-vous.

Naruto ne dit rien et s'avança ; pourtant fortement étonné que le père ne lui est pas demandé de sortir.

Avant que l'un des deux hommes présent n'ouvre la bouche, hinata parla, solennelle.

-Père…tu sais…j'aime naruto !!

Le blond resta sans voix, tout autant qu'hyashi. Sans s'en rendre compte, naruto se sentie très gêné.

-Je ne veux personne d'autre !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? C'est moi qui décide !

-Mais pourquoi ? m'a bien dit que c'était le conseil qui voulait cela…alors…

-Hinata !!

Il se fit dur et autoritaire ceux qui provoqua la monté des larmes chez la brune.

-Pas avec lui ! Tu ne peux pas !!

-Je…

-Dite…

Naruto qui jusque là s'était contenté d'écouter prit enfin la parole.

-Depuis tout à l'heure, vous parlez de moi…j'aimerai donner mon opinion.

Hyashi le regarda ; puis sa fille, puis de nouveau naruto ; son regard passant de l'un à l'autre des deux amants. Il soupira.

-Comme tu l'as dit hinata, c'est le conseil qui à décidé ça…moi, je ne peux rien y faire.

-N'y a t'il pas ne serais ce qu'une solution ?

- Laisse-moi finir ! Je disais, moi, je ne peux rien faire…mais toi…

-Moi ?

-C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait revenir ici. Je m'étais résigné à ce mariage mais j'ai appris quelque chose qui pourra l'empêcher.

-Et ?

-Ne vous faite pas attendre comme ça bon sang !

Hyashi foudroya le jeune homme du regard.

-Hinata doit être enceinte d'un autre que son promis. Ce qui est le cas d'après ce que j'ai crus comprendre.

Hinata baissa les yeux immédiatement devant ceux noirs de colère de son père.

-Depuis combien de temps exactement ?!

-Heu…environ presque 4 mois…

Le hyuga s'affala dans son fauteuil. Il fallait qu'il contienne sa colère, ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour une nouvelle dispute.

Un peu avant la fuite de sa fille, il avait surpris la discussion entre deux sages du conseil. Il fallait que l'héritière soit enceinte d'un autre…ce jour là, il n'avait même pas pensé un seul instant que cela aurais pu être possible. Il rit jaune.

-Quelle ironie !...

En y repensant, c'était complètement insensé. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'hinata tomberai enceinte à 16 ans, il n'y aurait pas cru et aurait rie aux larmes. Désormais pourtant, la situation était belle et bien réelle et elle lui échappait complètement.

-Soit, il va falloir annoncer ta grossesse au conseil et attendre la suite. De toute façon, c'est la seule chose à faire. On va le faire demain. Hinata, soit présen…

Alors qu'il tentait de la sermonner, la brune se leva et sortie en courant de la pièce, une main devant la bouche.

La voyant partir ainsi, naruto se leva à son tour, s'appétant à la rejoindre mais hyashi l'interpela.

-Attend, laisse là. C'est normal, à cette période elle doit avoir des nausées.

Le blond se retourna face à son interlocuteur.

-Des nausées ?!

-Oui. Elle n'en a encore jamais eu ?

-Non. Pourquoi aurait-elle des nausées ?

-Son ventre va commencer à grossir normalement. Je me demande vraiment comment vous avez tenu quatre mois sans personne pour vous soutenir et que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

-On se débrouille ! Et puis tsunade et aussi au courant. C'est elle qui l'a appris à hinata. Ça a été découvert par hasard.

Le père de la brune le dévisagea longuement.

Ce garçon pouvait il réellement bien s'occuper de sa fille ? Pourtant…c'était un gamin stupide et loufoque autrefois.

-Vous savez, avec moi, hinata ne manquera de rien ! Et puis si elle est reniée, elle deviendra quand même la femme du 7 ème okage. C'est pas rien ça !!!

Hyashi laissa échapper un sourire. Il savait que ça fille en pinçait pour cet énergumène depuis des années. Il était heureux pour elle de savoir ces sentiments partagés.

-Tu es le père de l'enfant qu'elle porte, ne l'oublie pas ! Si tout se passe bien, ce sera un nouvel héritier du clan hyuga. Cela m'ennui un peu de dire ça mais l'avenir de notre clan dépend en quelque sorte de toi.

-Vous accepté… ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Ba euh…notre relation…la grossesse…enfin…

-Moi oui ; les anciens, c'est un autre paire de manche. Ceux sont eux qui ont choisit l'époux de ma fille. Ils ne lâcheront pas l'affaire si facilement.

-Ça tombe bien, moi non plus !

Naruto se leva.

-Bon et bien…à bientôt… « beau-papa » !!

Le chef du clan piqua un fard.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !!!

-Ok, ok !!

Le sourire qu'il eu fit un drôle d'effet au père de la jeune fille. Sur le moment, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait eu cette étrange sensation.

Plus tard cependant, il réalisa.

Ce garçon avait de l'avenir. Sa fille serait en sécurité avec lui, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiété.

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini.^^_

_Bon, cette fois, le prochain sera trèèèèès long à arriver, c'est certain !! Car qui dit plage dit pas d'ordi…on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie…_

_Dernièrement, j'ai remarqué que la plus par du temps, ce sont les gens qui en on le moins qui disent en avoir le plus…étrange, mais terriblement humain, hélas…_

Croire en l'homme ?_ Mais dites moi…si on n'y croit pas…c'est que l'on ne croit pas même en soit…_

« Juger autrui, c'est se juger » (Shakespeare_) _

_Car nous somme tous les mêmes, différents et identiques, nous sommes des hommes dans cette humanité…_

_Houla, je m'emporte^^…Pardon pour la philo^^ mais j'aime tellement ça…je suis bizarre ?pour d'autre chose, vous l'êtes aussi surement…^^_

_Au prochain chapitre^^_

_Encore merci !_

_3 enjoy !!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour bonjours tout le monde. Apres cette longue attente à laquelle je vous est soumise, je reviens pour ce nouveau chapitre qui clôt en quelque sorte l'épisode du mariage. J'avoue que je ne savais pas très bien comment le conclure mais je suis particulièrement fière de moi sur ce coup là ! (autosatisfaction hahaha)_

_Cher lecteur, avez vous lu les derniers scans de naruto. Non ? Dans ce cas, ne les lisez pas ! C'est une abomination (pas dans le scénario principal hein ? lui est génial ! non, le problème se trouve autre part…)! Je suis dépité ! Si oui…et bien supporter du naru/hina, je pense que vous me comprenez…mais pourquoi diable saï a t-il eu besoin de ramener sa fraise ?! Enfin, ne nous affolons pas ! Tout n'est pas perdu vu qu'il ne s'est encore rien passé. Gardons espoir !!!_

Dans les toilettes de la villa naruto était appuyé contre la porte des toilettes et regardait hinata se laver la bouche dans le lavabo. Elle avait vomie.

La brune faisait tout son possible pour cacher son visage de la vue du garçon. Elle avait honte et il le remarqua.

-Ça va hinata ?

-Oui…je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris…désolé…

-Apparemment c'est pas grave, ton père m'a dit que c'était normal. Il était même étonné que ce soit la première fois.

Elle le regarda un peu effrayée.

-Mon ventre. Ça va commencer ! Il va se mettre vraiment à grossir !!

-Pour l'instant je le trouve tout à fait normal !

Il se baissa et posa une main sur le ventre d'hinata qui rougit un peu.

-Même au touché, on ne sent pas grand chose…je t'assure !

-Naruto-kun…

Le blond qui s'était accroupi leva les yeux vers elle.

-Pardon je…je suis égoïste. Dans cette histoire, je ne pense qu'à moi et j'ignore complètement ce que tu peux ressentir.

Là dessus, il répliqua immédiatement.

-Si toi ça va, moi, ça va ! Pour l'instant, je me contente de rester à coté de toi…on peut pas dire que je t'aide beaucoup…

C'était là qu'il se trompait. C'était déjà amplement suffisant.

-On va sortir un peu…ton père m'a dit de revenir en fin d'aprèm.

-J'espère que ça ira…

A ces mots, il lui sauta au cou et la serra entre ses bras. Un peu trop fort même.

-Raaaaah hinata !!! Tu changes pas ! Arrête de te prendre la tête pour rien ! Tu ne vas pas aller bien loin comme ça !!

Un peu perdu, gêné mais heureuse d'être ainsi dans ses bras, elle émit un petit son à peine audible qu'il perçu néanmoins.

-Oui…désolé…

-Et arrête de t'excuser comme ça ! T'as le droit à la parole quant même !

-Pardon…

Il la regarda et lui sourit. Un sourire si gentil qu'elle en eu presque une larme à l'œil. Il déposa un petit baisé sur son front et lui dit en riant.

-Halàlà. Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ?

000000000000000000000000

Il était environ 18 h. Naruto et hinata patientaient devant la salle de réunion des hyuga. Ils étaient complètement stressés. Hyashi leur avait dit de venir mais depuis que le débat avait commencé, ils n'étaient pas entré un seul instant dans la pièce. Que pouvait-il bien se dire ?

Incapable d'attendre plus, naruto se leva.

Craignant qu'il ne fasse irruption en plein conseil et la ramène comme il était si bien capable de faire hinata lui attrapa le bras.

-Attend ! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Rien ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais juste écouter à la porte. Peu être que j'arriverais à capter des bouts de conversation.

-Tu…ce n'est pas poli tu sais…

Le blond haussa les épaules et alla coller son oreille contre la porte.

Elle le regarda, curieuse.

-Alors ?

-Merde, on n'entend rien !

Au moment même où il dit cela, la porte s'ouvrit violement et il s'étala au pied d'un des membres du conseil.

Hinata ferma les yeux (ne voulant pas voir ça), naruto sourie bêtement en se disant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, et le vieux se tourna vers les autres attroupés autour de la table ovale.

-Et vous êtes en train de dire que vous voulez que ce stupide môme deviennent membre de la famille hyuga et que pire, nous annulions le mariage à cause de lui. Non mais vous imaginez la honte qu'il fera tomber sur nous ?!

Naruto se releva et protesta.

-Non mais ça va oui ?! Vous me prenez pour qui ? Je suis pas le dernier des cons quand même !!

-Et regardez moi ce langage !

Hinata se leva et attrapa la veste de son petit ami de façon à lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'enfoncer.

Ne voulant pas faire plus d'histoire, il l'écouta et se tu.

-Veillez l'excuser…nous somme désolé.

-Mademoiselle veillez entrer s'il vous plait.

-En…entendu.

Alors qu'elle faisait un pas de la pièce, le blond voulu en faire de même mais fut stoppé.

-Pas vous !

-Quoi ?!

-Naruto-kun…c'est bon…

Ne trouvant rien à dire, il retourna s'assoir sur le banc, l'air renfrogné.

Avant de disparaître complètement la brune lui sourit gentiment. Pourvu qu'elle arrive à les convaincre.

00000000000000000000000

Dans la salle, hinata pris place à coté de son père. Elle était en totale panique mais devait se ressaisir ! Pour une fois, c'était à son tour d'avoir de l'importance. Elle ne devait pas perdre !

Un autre vieux pris la parole.

-Bien…après que votre père nous ait annoncé les circonstances, nous avons délibéré longuement. Les avis son très mitigés. Vous rendez vous compte de la gravité de votre bêtise. En tombant enceinte de ce…ce monstre vous.

-Naruto n'est pas un monstre ! Et avez vous oubliez que c'est ce soit disant « monstre » qui a sauvé notre village ?! Sans lui, nous serions peut être tous mort à l'heure qu'il est !

Il y eu un blanc.

-Certes mais il n'en reste pas moins le réceptacle de kyubi…et encore, si il n'y avait que ça…ce gamin vie dans la plus grande des préquièrité. Il ne fait pas partie de votre milieu ! D'ailleurs, qui vous dit qu'il ne se sert pas de vous pour accéder à une nouvelle hiérarchie sociale ?

La jeune fille parue outrée. Qu'insinuaient-ils ces vieux ?! Que naruto se servait d'elle ?

-Je ne vous permets pas !!

-Regardez la vérité en face ! Vous êtes aveuglée. Il vous à mis enceinte et de cette façon, il s'assure de sa place au sein du clan hyuga.

Hyashi intervint.

-Ne pensez vous pas que vous allez un peu loin ? Je ne pense pas que naruto uzumaki soit se genre de personnage. Il n'a que faire de la hiérarchie sociale. Je pense que c'est le dernier de ses soucis.

-Et comment allons-nous annoncer à Kumo l'annulation des fiançailles ? Y avait vous pensez ?! Cette alliance aurait pu mettre un terme à la discorde qui nous lie au village de la foudre. C'était une occasion inespérée !

-En sacrifiant hinata ?

-Il y a toujours un prix à payer.

-Vous savez tous ce que je pense de ces soit disant alliances. Mon frère est mort à cause de cela. L'avez vous oublié ?

-Certes non. Mais si nous n'essayons pas d'aller vers l'avant, comment avancerons-nous dans le futur ? Il faut bien un premier pas pour en faire un deuxième.

Hinata tenta de prendre la parole mais personne n'y fit attention.

-Excusez…heu…

-Et regardez là ! comment voulez vous qu'elle fasse un bon chef de clan ?! Elle est incapable de prendre la parole convenablement. Elle est juste bonne à marier.

Monsieur hyuga se leva. Il paraissait en colère.

-Vous…!

-Pensez ce que vous voulez. Mais si je dois épouser un homme, ce sera celui que j'ai choisi. Jamais je n'…

-Dans ce cas, vous ne ferais plus partie du clan hyuga !

-Pardon ?!

-C'est la règle. Si l'héritière épouse un autre que son promis par le conseil alors elle sera déshérité. Voilà pourquoi il est nécessaire qu'il y ait au moins deux enfants pour chaque génération. Si l'un vient à mourir ou est déshérité, c'est l'autre qui en assume la charge.

C'est aussi à cela que sert la Bunke. En cas d'enfant unique, et dans des cas extrêmement rare, cette responsabilité revient alors à cette branche. Ils sont là pour pallier les problèmes.

-D'ailleurs, je trouve ça horrible. Ce sont des êtres humains, tout comme nous ! Ils ne méritent pas d'être utilisés comme de vulgaire sacrifice !

Son père posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Ne changeons pas de sujet hinata. Si tu commences à vouloir tout changer, tu n'arriveras à rien.

-Ou…oui…

-Dans ce cas, peut-on considérer cette affaire comme réglée ? Acceptez-vous d'être déshérité ?

-Je…qu'arrivera t-il à hanabi ?

-C'est à elle que reviendra le flambeau. Je cois savoir que le seigneur du pays des nuages à deux filles et trois autres fils. Ryo kawamura était l'ainé. Il faudra retarder l'alliance de trois ou quatre ans. Je pense que ce serra faisable.

-Hyashi. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Père…ce n'est pas convenable…et puis…nous ne faisons que retarder les choses. Tôt ou tard, le même problème se reposera surement.

-Je le sais…mais si c'est la seule solution…

-Père vous…

-C'est entendu. Emmenez les papiers ! Je déshérite hinata tout de suite.

-Vous en êtes certains ?

-Complètement !

-Père…

-Tait toi hinata. Tu ne peux rien y faire ! C'est ça ou rien !

-C'est complètement idiot ! Nous ne faisons que retarder l'échéance…plus tard, hanabi sera surement confronté à cela et…

Son père pris un air sévère et s'adressa aux membres du conseil.

-Puis-je m'entretenir un instant avec hinata ? Ce ne sera pas long.

Tous se regardèrent.

-Si vous voulez…

-Merci.

hyashi tira sa fille dans un coin reculé de la salle et lui chuchota.

-Écoute-moi ! Je sais ce que je fais. Dans quelques années, les membres du conseil changeront. Les mentalités évoluent et je sais que la plupart des personnes influentes du clan ne supporte pas ces méthodes de mariages arrangés. Je compte donc la dessus pour ta sœur…en ce qui te concerne, il n'y a que ça à faire ! Le fait que tu sois enceinte est déjà un énorme avantage pour nous. Maintenant, il faut trouver un moyens disons…plus officiel d'annuler le mariage. Si tu es déshérité, tu n'as plus aucune valeur et donc Kumo sera consentant…

-Pour moi, il n'y a pas de problème…c'est…hanabi qui…

-Je te dis que ça ira pour elle.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !

-Dans ce cas…

-Bien. On est d'accord alors. Le fait que je te déshérite te fait juste perdre ton statue d'héritière. Tu reste une hyuga et tu n'es pas bannie de la maison. Qu'on se le dise.

-Ha…

Elle parue un peu soulagée.

De retour à la table, le père et la fille s'assirent et firent part de leur accord. Le plus vieux des sages sortit un dossier, écrivit quelques lignes sur une feuille et la tendit à hyashi.

-Voici le papier qui certifie le déshéritage. Il vous faut juste apposer votre seau.

Hyashi pris le tampon qu'il gardait précieusement dans la poche de son kimono, le trempas dans l'encre et l'apposa sur la feuille. Une fois fait, il la tendit à hinata.

-A toi. Tu dois signer aussi. Ton sceau…

La brune attrapa ce que son père lui tendait et entrepris la même démarche avant de rendre le document au sage.

Celui ci le regarda et sembla satisfait.

-Bien, nous pouvons donc nous occuper de l'annulation des fiançailles. Nous n'avons plus besoin de vous.

Hinata se leva, salua le conseil et ouvrit la porte. Avant de sortir définitivement, elle s'abaissa une nouvelle fois, les remercia et referma derrière elle.

Sur le banc, naruto patientait les bras croisé et la tête baissé. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se leva d'un bon et regarda sa petite amie d'un air inquiet.

-Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ?

La jeune fille fit quelques pas sans même le regarder avant qu'il ne l'attrape par l'épaule et la retourne vigoureusement vers lui.

-Dis-moi !

Toujours la tête baissée, elle marmonna tout bas.

-J'ai été déshéritée…

-Hein ?

-Je…j'ai été déshéritée…

-Mais…mais…pourquoi ?!

-Ne t'en fais pas ! J'étais consentante. Je suis libre désormais.

-Hinata !! Tu te rends compte ?! C'est super grave et pas cool du tout !

-C'est bon je te dis ! Le mariage est annulé et je ne suis plus l'héritière principale du clan hyuga. Indirectement…c'est comme si un poids avait disparu. Je t'assure que ça me vas.

-Dans ce cas…qui prendra la relève de…

-Ma petite sœur. Hanabi. Elle à 13 ans et est beaucoup plus apte à ce statue que moi. Je suis sur que c'était la bonne solution

-Si tu le dis…mais heu…tu gardes quand même le nom des hyuga…

-Oui. Ça, ça ne change pas.

-Bon…si tu dis que c'est bon…

La brune trembla un peu. Depuis toute petite, elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle n'était pas faite pour le statue d'héritière et elle le vivait très mal. Puis, plus les années passaient, plus elle s'y était faite. Alors elle n'arrivait pas très bien à l'assimiler. Rien que d'y penser, elle sentait une sorte de malaise la prendre. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

-Naruto-kun…peut on sortir ? Je…j'étouffe un peu ici…

-Tu vois ! Je suis sur que ça te contrarie !

-N…non…c'est juste que…j'aie besoin de me changer les idées.

Naruto la regarda un peu consterné. Il semblait évident que ça n'allait pas. Comme il ne pouvait pas bien savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête il se dit que pour le moment, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lui faire penser à autre chose. Une idée le traversa.

-Une viré shopping ça te dit ?

-Shopping ?

Le sourire carnassier et farceur qu'il lui adressa réchauffa un peu son cœur. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait à ses cotés. Elle en était si heureuse.

-Ouai ! C'est bientôt ta sortie avec les filles aux sources non ? Il te faut un maillot !

-Je…j'en ai déjà…et puis heu…je ne sais pas si ce ne sont pas des bains où il faut être nue alors…

-Si c'est le cas, alors...Ba…je regrette de pas venir…mais bon, ça pourrait être marrant tu penses pas ?

-S…si…

-Dans ce cas, c'est partie ! Tu pourras toujours parler avec ton père ce soir ! Pour l'instant, t'arrêtes de penser à ça ok ?

Elle lui sourit. Il était si attentionné. Ça l 'étonnait même un peu. A croire qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Alors pourquoi pas, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Du shoping en couple….une toute nouvelle expérience…mais si tentante.

Heureuse, elle accepta. Restait à trouver un joli magasin. Et dans konoha, c'était plutôt spécialisé dans l'attirail de ninjas. Mais, il y en avait bien quelque uns.

Et ce fut dans l'un de ces quelque un qu'ils se trouvèrent un quart d'heure plus tard.

Acheter un maillot de bain avec naruto…ça promettait

_Héhé, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Hinata déshérité ? Quelle drôle d'idée me direz vous…mais c'est ce que je voulais depuis le début ! Alors bon…_

_Et puis récemment, j'ai lus une info (ou intox) disant que la suite de Naruto s'appellerait Naruto akippuden (encore 3 ans après) et que Hanabi voudrait tuer Hinata et Neji (O_o) alors j'ai essayé de trouver une raison pour laquelle elle leur en voudrait et voilà…^^._

_Les prochain chapitres ne seront pas vraiment indispensable au déroulement de l'histoire mas je tiens à les publier car j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé les écrire !!_

_Je vous laisserai juger^^ !_

_Ps : comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre 5 de mon lemon sur lovely complex je tiens à informer les gens non au courant ici…la taurine du red bull est…du sperme de taureau…voilà au moins quelque chose que nous nous devons de savoir…halàlà…_


	20. Chapter 20

_Le temps de publication était plus long…pardon, mais dorénavant, je pense publier un peu moins rapidement…_

_(Avec la rentrée (1ere S) j'aurais moins le temps…et je compte bien réussir mon année…)_

_Mais je continuerais quand même, pas de soucis !^^_

_Ce chapitre ne sert à rien ! Juste pour rire^^._

_Souhaitons qu'il vous plaira^^ !!_

-Ça va ? Tu es vraiment sur que ça va ? Je suis normal ?

-Mais oui ! Puisque je te dis que tu n'as pas grossit d'un pouce !

Hinata se regarda dans la glace du magasin. La sortie aux sources chaudes était dans moins de deux semaines maintenant et sa principale préoccupation était son ventre. Ça pouvais paraître stupide mais plus que la peur que l'une des filles ne découvrent sa grossesse ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment, c'était de voir son corps changer.

Et cette sortie où elle devrait se mettre maillot ou pire, nue devant les autre la faisait stresser à un point inimaginable.

-Tu jures qu'on ne remarque rien ?

-Puisque je te le dis. Par contre…

-Hein ? Quoi ? Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?

-Panique pas. Hinata…t'aurais pas grossit des seins ?

La brune devint cramoisie et tira sur le rideau de la cabine d'essayage.

-Hahaha de quoi t'a honte ? C'est cool ! C'est grâce à moi ? Je m'en suis bien occupé ?

Tout fière de sa réplique, tout benêt, naruto attendit avec curiosité la réponse de sa petite amie qui ne venait pas.

-Hey ? hinata ?

Comme c'était toujours le silence qu'il avait comme interlocuteur, il ouvrit le rideau et la découvrit dans les vapes, rouge comme une pivoine.

Apparemment, la plaisanterie avait été un peu trop osée.

-Hinata ? hinata ! Ho !

-Na…naruto-kun…ne crie pas ça dans le magasin.

-C'était pour rire.

-Oui mais…

-Il ne va pas celui là !

-Hein ?

-Attend moi là, je vais t'en chercher un autre.

Comprenant qu'il faisait allusion au maillot de bain elle voulu protester mais il la coupa.

-Qu'elle taille ?

-Heu…tr…trente huit…

-Même pour le haut ?

-Naruto !

-Ok, ok, j'y vais. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle sourit, consterné et amusée.

Finalement, tout ce qu'ils avaient dû traverser ces dernier temps ne semblait pas les avoir affectés plus que ça et c'était dans la bonne humeur des ados de 17 ans qu'ils faisaient leurs emplettes.

La situation était incroyablement…normale, et pourtant, surréaliste. Cela faisait maintenant 5 mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ils se rapprochaient de jours en jours. Comme elle était en plein dans son 4ème mois de grossesse, elle devrait aller rendre visite à tsunade pour une nouvelle échographie. Paraissait-il que c'était une période importante.

La voix du blond la ramena sur terre.

-Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !!

-Heu…

-Je pense qu'avec un une-pièce, on remarque plus que tu as grossit…

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-J'ai grossit ?!!

-Mais non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que…enfin…heu…un deux-pièces te mettra plus en valeur ! Tiens essaye celui là.

Elle parut horriblement gênée.

-Tu es sérieux ?! Je me vois très mal porter ça…

Devant son air complètement dépité, il explosa de rire. Le maillot en question était un deux-pièces dont le bat était extrêmement échancré et à ficelle alors que le haut semblait cacher juste ce qu'il y avait à cacher.

-Je rigole. Je l'ai pris en m'imaginant la tête que tu ferais en le voyant. Ça n'a pas raté.

Elle soupira, visiblement soulagée.

Il lui tendit un autre maillot écru et dorée qu'elle attrapa et tira le rideau. Il ne lui laissait guère le choix.

-Celui ci par contre, je pense qu'il devrait bien t'aller.

Résigné, elle l'enfila puis passa la tête, et seulement la tête en dehors de la cabine.

-Naruto-kun ?

-Ouaip ?

-Il est un peu…

-Montre-moi.

-Mais…il est…

-T'as pas à avoir honte ; au contraire. Et puis t'as des formes superbes ! Profites-en !

-Na…

-Enfin, je dis pas d'aguicher les autres mecs mais pour les filles, tu peux facilement les rendre jalouse.

Elle rit. Alors comme ça, il était du genre jaloux ?

Timidement, elle écarta le lourd rideau et laissa le regard du blond parcourir son corps. Il afficha un grand sourire.

-Je ne pensais pas que j'avais aussi bon gout !

-Au…au lieu de te jeter des fleurs passe moi l'autre s'il te plait. Je vais l'essayer aussi.

Naruto referma le rideau après avoir fait un pas dans la cabine et lui dit d'un air malicieux.

-J'ai pas le droit d'en profiter un peu ?

Comprenant où il voulait en venir elle devint écarlate et bégailla.

-Ça…ça va pas ? Il y a plein de gens a…autour….

-On ne fait pas de bruit.

-N…non…s…sort…

Il s'avança.

-Tu es sur ?

-Na….ha…

Il fit taire ses protestation d'un baisé dans le cou et commença à descendre vers sa clavicule. Plus bas, toujours plus bas, il glissa une jambe entre ses cuisse de manière à les écarter et parcourut sont dos de ses mains. Elle gémit.

-Naruto-kun…pas ici !

Finalement, il s'écarta ; boudeur.

-Bon ok…essaye le violet, je te passerais le noir après.

Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau seul dans sa cabine, le cœur battant à la chamade, hinata se détailla dans la glace. C'est vrai qu'elle avait des formes généreuses. Plus que les autres kunoichis de son âge en tout cas. Ces courbes qui la dérangeaient autrefois ne la gênaient plus tellement aujourd'hui. Ou du moins, elle arrivait mieux à les accepter. Tous ces changements étaient peut être dû à naruto…tout comme la taille de ses seins. Effectivement, ils avaient grossit. Mais ceci était sans doute à cause de sa grossesse. Ainsi que le fait qu'elle avait beaucoup plus d'appétie ces derniers temps. C'était étrange ! Étrange également le choix qu'elle avait fait en choisissant le maillot blanc en plus du noir. Le noir était joli, c'était vrai…mais le blanc ? Ho, après tout, si ça faisait plaisir à naruto. En sortant de la boutique, il avait aussi insisté pour lui acheter un yukata.

Bien qu'elle lui assura qu'elle en avait des tonnes chez elle, il tint à tout prix à ce qu'elle en choisisse un rose.

Selon lui, les siens bleus marine ou noirs étaient beaucoup trop formels et pas assez « frivoles ». Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Si aimer faire les magasins faisait partie de sa personnalité, alors naruto l'étonnait fortement. Bizarre comme aspect de son caractère...Enfin, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

0000000000000000000000

Finalement, le jour « tant attendu » arriva. Les quatre filles ino, tenten, sakura et hinata, s'étaient données rendez vous devant la porte principale du village.

Ino et hinata étaient arrivés les premières et durent attendre les autres. Ce fut finalement tenten qui arriva en dernier.

En attendant la jeune fille aux macarons, sakura et hinata ne s'adressèrent pas même un regard et la blonde qui sentait la tension entre les deux filles ne disait rien.

Autant dire que l'ambiance n'était pas des plus joyeuses. Comme elles ne se côtoyaient pas la plupart du temps, cela n'avait pas posé de problèmes jusque là et toutes deux ne voulaient pas aborder le sujet.

En arrivant, tenten détendit un peu l'air de par sa bonne humeur. Intérieurement pourtant, sakura se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise et coupable. Sa relation avec neji perdurait tant bien que mal et cela lui convenait ainsi mais tenten n'était toujours pas au courant apparemment.

Le trajet se fit sans encombre. Tenten et ino meublaient la plus part du temps comme elles pouvaient la conversation tandis que sakura et hinata s'efforçaient de sourire. Ce fut vers 17 heures qu'elles arrivèrent à l'auberge.

-Oh ! C'est grand ! Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus rustique…

-Tu n'aime pas ce qui est moderne tenten ?

-Et bien…disons que j'aime le traditionnel.

Ino se tourna vers hinata.

-En parlant de moderne…hinata, tu n'étais pas dans une grande ville le mois dernier ?

La brune hésita un peu. Evidemment, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que leur absence soit passée inaperçu. Surtout pour les missions. Personnes n'était dupe.

-Si…si…c'était la première fois que j'allais là bas. C'est tellement différent des villages ninjas ! Ça m'a beaucoup plut !

Voyant dans cette conversation un moyen d'arranger leur relation, sakura tenta de lui parler gentiment. Elle voulait que ça s'arrange un peu. Même si elle savait qu'elle était en tord, elle ne voulait pas que leur malaise dure éternellement.

-N'est ce pas ? On y est souvent allé avec mon équipe quant on était plus jeune. Naruto courait partout comme un gamin de 8 ans, sasuke lambinait et moi, j'essayais toujours d'arrêter naruto. C'était trop la honte ! Et kakashi-sensei qui rigolait comme si de rien n'était…rien que d'y penser, je suis fatigué.

Croyant que sakura cherchait à lui montrer qu'elle était beaucoup plus proche de naruto autrefois, hinata pris la mouche. Autrefois ! Car désormais, c'était elle qui l'emportait ! Le naruto d'aujourd'hui avait changé. Ce n'était plus le même qu'il y a 5 ans et elle tint à le lui faire remarquer.

-Ha oui ? Pourtant, il était plutôt calme. Sauf quand il voyait un restaurant sympa. Là, je ne dis pas. Je n'ose même pas penser à tous les kilos que j'ai dû prendre…mais sinon, nos ballades étaient tout à fait normales…

La jeune fille fut très fière de sa réponse. Non seulement elle avait clouée le bec à sakura mais en plus, elle avait réussit à laisser sous entendre une excuse bidon pour expliquer le fait qu'elle avait un peu grossit. C'était d'une pierre deux coups et elle en était plutôt contente.

-Vous vous entendez vraiment bien dit donc…

La remarque d'ino la fit rougir.

-Et bien…c'est vrai…on s'entend bien…

-En parlant de couple ! Tenten, Sakura, ça donne quoi vous deux ?

Sakura intercepta le regard d'ino et lui fit remarquer son manque de jugeote. En effet, la blonde avait complètement oublié la relation de sa meilleure amie avec néji.

Au plus grand bonheur de la fleur de cerisier, la dame de l'auberge arriva et la tira d'une conversation qui allait mal tourner pour elle.

-Bonjour.

Elle s'empressa de lui répondre.

-Ha ! Bonjour. Nous avions réservées pour deux jours et une nuit…avec ces billets.

-Ho, les billets gagnants ! Laissez-moi vérifier…

Après quelques secondes, la vielle leur tendit un trousseau de clé puis leur sourie.

-2 jours et une nuit, repas compris, effectivement. Votre chambre se trouve au bout du couloir. Je suis désolé, mais comme ce sont des billets gratuits, elle se trouve juste à coté de la porte des bains. Vous risquez d'entendre un peu de bruit.

Tenten attrapa les clés et s'écria.

-Ne vous en faite pas ! C'est très bien !! Nous vous remercions.

-Au faite, cette auberge est assez spéciale. Je vous laisserez découvrir pourquoi…

-Spéciale ?

La gérante se mit à rire de bon cœur.

-Vous verrez, vous verrez.

Interloquées, elles ne cherchèrent ce pendant pas à en savoir plus et se rendirent dans leur chambre.

Tenten ouvrit la porte et s'extasia.

C'était une petite pièce sobre aux murs verts d'eau et meublée d'un canapé blanc, d'une petite table basse et de quelques commodes et autres rangements.

Dans un renfoncement, on pouvait distinguer quatre portes qui correspondaient surement à celles des 4 chambres.

Dans chacune, le même constat. Un lit, une penderie, et un miroir couvrant une partie de mur.

-C'est génial ! Je ne m'attendais pas à tant !

Pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps, hinata sourit à sakura. Un sourire instinctif certes, mais permettant de faire un petit pas en avant.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir proposée de venir sakura. Ça me fait plaisir.

Surprise, elle lui rendit la politesse. Apres tout, se lancer des regards noirs durant deux jours, -ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire !

-De rien.

-Dites, dites, on va se baigner ?!!

-Du calme ino, on n'a pas encore déballée nos affaires.

-On pourra le faire après ! À cette heure ci, je suis sûr que les bains sont pratiquement vides ! Et puis c'est la porte à coté ! Il suffit qu'on se change et hop…

-Amusée, sakura abdiqua.

-Ok… Mais…il faut un maillot ou pas ?

La blonde afficha un énorme sourire niais et moqueur à la fois.

-Tu croyais quoi ?!

Devant cette réponse on ne peut plus claire, toutes les files comprirent néanmoins.

Elles hochèrent la tête.

-Heu…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a hinata ?

-Et bien…ça ne vous dérange pas d'y aller avant moi…je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…je dois juste aller aux toilettes…

-Si tu veux. Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'attende ?

-Non, non, c'est bon^^.

-Bon…rejoins nous dans les bains.

0000000000000000000000000

Une fois seule dans la pièce, elle s'assit sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle poussa un soupir et inspira.

-Ok…ça va aller, tu n'a pas à t'en faire !! naruto t'a juré que tu étais tout à fait normale…

Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit.

-Oui…ça va aller !!

000000000000000000

En passant la porte du vestiaire seulement vêtue d'une serviette blanche hinata remarqua que son cœur battait anormalement vite. Elle même se demanda comment elle s'apprêtait à se montrer nue devant les autres.

Le plus vite possible, elle entra dans l'eau. Celle ci était vraiment chaude, au alentour de 38 degrés environ. Ça faisait un bien fou !

Le bassin était pratiquement désert.

Quelques femmes d'un âge avoisinant les 40 ans discutaient tranquillement et un autre groupe de filles de son âge s'amusaient un peu plus loin.

D'ailleurs, elle ne voyait pas ses trois amies.

Les bains étaient vraiment spacieux et très joliment décorés. On pouvait compter un bassin principal avec de nombreux recoins, un gros roché en plein milieu qui donnait un air plus authentique et un autre bassin, plus petit, délimité par un petit passage en pierre.

Au centre de ce bassin, on pouvait distinguer un sauna et un hammam. Hinata usa du byakugan mais les autres n'y étaient pas. En scrutant bien, cachée par la vapeur, elle aperçut un passage dans la roche. Intriguée, elle s'y dirigea et fut fort surprise de déboucher dans sur un bassin en pleine air. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation.

-C'est jolie hein ?

-Ino…

-C'est mieux à ciel ouvert je trouve !

-C'est vrai…je suis sur que ce doit être très jolie la nuit.

-Héhéhé. Tu es bien romantique dis moi.

Je…non…c'est…

-N'ai pas honte ! C'est cool !

-Ha…merci…

-Les filles !!!

Toute deux se retournèrent vers sakura qui pageotait jusqu'à elles.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y à ?

-Venez voir ce qu'on a découvert !!

-Ce que vous avez découvert ?

-Regarde par toi même !

-Hein ? Au dessus de la balustrade ?

-Yes !!

Ecoutant son amie, ino émergea, dévoilant son corps sans pudeur.

-Ouaaaaaaaahh !!! tooop !!!

Sakura, à son tour se leva.

-Pas vrai ?

Hinata rougit. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de remarquer quelque chose. Sakura avait des petits seins. Plus petit que ceux d'ino…et bien plus petit que les siens. Là encore, elle marquait un point !!

Intriguée mais n'osant pas se lever, la brune demanda ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant.

-Regarde hinata ! Ça vaut vraiment le coup. !!

Prenant alors son courage à deux mains, elle agrippa fermement sa serviette pour se cacher quelque peu et se leva.

Elle rit.

-Et bah ça…

-Comme tu dis !!

-C'est marrant.

Et en effet, le bain donnait une vue plongeante sur celui des hommes en contrebas.

-Vous croyez que c'est fais exprès ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'était peu être ça la spécialité de cet établissement…Mais dis voir hinata…c'est vraiment bizarre ça !!

-Hum ?

Toute innocente, la jeune fille pencha un peu la tête.

-Qui a t-il ?

Tenten arriva par derrière et posa ses deux mains sur la poitrine d'hinata qui laissa échapper un cri.

-Hinata, t'as des énormes seins ! Comment t'as réussit à cacher ça ?!

Rouge de honte, elle se ratatina dans l'eau.

-Ils sont vraiment hyper gros !!

-Je heu…ils…ils ne sont pas si gros quand même…

-Tu rigoles ?! T'as au moins deux voir trois taille de plus qu'ino ! Et pourtant, elle a déjà pas mal de poitrine !!

Sakura se mit à rire.

-Ce pervers de naruto !! Dis-moi, il n'a pas profité de toi au moins ?

-N…non, j'étais toujours consentante…il ne m'a jamais forcé…

Comprenant qu'elle venait de se cramer toute seule, elle bégailla de plus belle.

Ino sakura et tenten s'exclamèrent.

-Vous l'avez fait ??!!!

Là dessus, elle ne savait plus quoi répondre.

Toutes poussèrent un grand crie un peu hystérique.

-Pas poooossible !!!!??

En réalité, chacune était mal placées pour parler. sakura passait son temps a voir néji et ino l'avait déjà fait avec des partenaires différents. Bien qu'étant la plus âgée, tenten n'avait jamais eu de rapport sexuel. Elle était donc la plus en retard du groupe. Comme quoi…

-Ce…ce n'est pas…enfin…je suis avec naruto depuis 5 mois…alors…

Voulant être gentille, ino lui sauta dessus et la coula quelques secondes (sisi, elle était gentille là).

-C'est vrai que ça dure entre vous. T'as jamais pensé à le tromper ?

-Elle n'est pas comme toi ma petite ino…

-Je…je n'ais aucune raison de vouloir le tromper…

-Tu sais, parfois, ça peut le réveiller un peu. En plus, t'as bien les moyens de le rendre jaloux ! C'est vrai quoi ! T'es toujours derrière tes grosses vestes ou tes robes super larges ! Mets-toi en valeur un peu !!

-En valeur… ?

-Sexy hinata !! Sexy !! N'oublie jamais ça !!

Toutes se mirent à rire devant les paroles de la blondes. Durant leur séjour, il n'y eu aucune dispute et aucune rancœur. Les quatre filles s'amusaient et ne pensaient plus à rien. Il n'y avait de place que pour la bonne humeur. Alors finalement, il ne servait peut être pas à rien…

C'était même surement la meilleur des choses à faire. Elles ne pourraient pas rester éternellement en conflit.

Oui, c'était vraiment mieux ainsi !!...

_Alors, alors…qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? J 'avoue, il ne servait vraiment à rien et fait deux pages de plus que ceux que je publie d'habitude. _

_Disons que c'était juste pour l'amusement. On pourrait même dire que c'est juste pour le fan-service^^. Hahaha, et puis…ce bassin pour femme avec vu sur celui des hommes…l'idée m'est venue comme ça…mais avouons chères amies que ce ne serait pas pour nous déplaire ! C'est vrai quoi : inversons les rôles de temps en temps^^ !!_

_Cette fic se rapproche de sa fin (je le dis pas à chaque fois ça ?-_-'). Je vous donnerais plus d'infos sur la prochaine dans le chapitre suivant._

_Enjoy for you (and me^^)_

_Anges!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hooo !!_

_Mais qui revoilà dans ce chapitre ? néji et sakura !_

_Et oui^^. Vous vous souvenez tous de leur étrange relation n'est ce pas ? Si non, courez lire le chapitre 15 (Il peut se lire séparément, la suite ce trouvant ici^^.)_

_J'ai eu beaucoup d'avis sur ce couple. Certain le déteste, d'autre l'adore, ou on un avis mitigé…mais trouve leur relation étrange…normal !_

_Voyons ici comment cela va aboutir^^ :_

0000000000000000000000

Suite à son séjour aux sources avec les autres filles plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans que sakura ne revoie neji. Puis elle se décida finalement à aller le voir pour mettre les choses au clair. Ça ne pouvait plus durer !

-Donc ça c'est bien passé. C'est cool. La prochaine fois, si on a le temps on ira tous ensemble.

-Ouai…dis moi…tu ne m'avais pas dis que tenten avait passé une semaine à l'hôpital.

-Ba, j'ai jugé que ce n'étais pas important pour toi.

-Tu es allé la voir tous les jours. C'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas me voir. T'aurais pu me tenir au courant.

-Et ça aurais avancé quoi ?

-Hey !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ne me parle pas méchamment comme ça ! D'ailleurs…

-Quoi ?

-J'aimerais que tu rompes avec elle !

Neji paru très surpris. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient convenus ! Sakura avait accepté de passer après tenten. Pourquoi lui demandait elle cela maintenant ?

-Non ! Je ne peux pas !

-Mais…

-Elle me fait trop de peine. Ce n'est pas sa faute après tout. Et puis toi aussi tu es son amie. Tu ne veux pas la blesser n'est ce pas ?

-Oui… c'est vrai…

-Tu vois ! C'est mieux comme ça !

-Mais justement. Si tu romps avec elle, elle sera certainement triste au début mais ce sera mieux que si elle venait à apprendre ce que…

-Ecoute moi, je ne laisserais pas tenten toute seule. Ou du moins, pas pour une autre fille. Donc, il est hors de question que…

La médic-nin se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Néji…tu m'aimes ?

-Bah…oui…

-Vraiment ? À quel point ?

-Heu…

-Mouai…tu parles…Ce que tu éprouves, ce n'est pas de l'amour !!

-C'est quoi dans ce cas ?

-De la compassion ! De la pitié ! Et je ne veux pas de ça !!

-Peu être que tu as raison…

-Tu vois !

Jamais elle ne pourrait atteindre son cœur. C'était peine perdu, il était déjà pris…elle le savait très bien.

Sakura se retourna et contempla leurs deux reflets dans une flaque d'eau. Elle eu un pressentiment. Cela ne durerait plus très longtemps mais pour l'instant, elle devait s'accrocher !

Combiens de temps encore pourraient-ils continuer ainsi ?

Elle ne le voyait que le soir. Il arrivait parfois qu'ils passent une soirée à parler sans pour autant se toucher ou s'embrasser. Elle remarqua bien vite que de jours en jours ils s'éloignaient, que l'espace entre eux devenait de plus en plus grand.

Et ce n'était pas d'elle que le problème venait.

000000000000000000

-Haaaa…

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Non pas tellement…il y a quelque chose de différent…

-A propos de quoi ?

-De neji…notre relation commence à devenir un peu froide…et tu sais le pire de tout ? Je crois que je commence à l'aimer pour de bon ! Mais lui…il n'est pas du tout sérieux ! Ça ce voit !

Ino dévisagea sakura.

-Je pense que tu devrais arrêter.

-Hum…je sais…mais…

Elle ravala ses sanglots.

-J'aimerais tellement tu sais ! Mais je ne peux pas !! J'y arrive pas ! Je passe mon temps à me dire qu'il faut que je mette fin à tout çà…que lui ne fera rien…mais…ça m'est totalement impossible !!

Ses paroles, ses caresse, sa peau, ses cheveux. Il était devenu une drogue pour elle. Elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Arrêter...oui…ça la détruisait, ça la rongeait…mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

000000000000000000

-S'il te plaie ! Pour son bien, romps avec elle !

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Si tu voulais être sympa, tu me dirais de rompre avec toi. Pas avec elle.

-Tu veux ?

-Quoi ?

-Rompre avec moi ? De toute façon, nous deux, c'est juste de la baise.

Il marqua un blanc.

-Tu t'entends parler ?!

-Réponds-moi.

-Non. Je ne veux pas.

Elle le regarda, sarcastique.

-T'as peur d'être en manque de sexe c'est ça ? tu caches vraiment bien ton jeu. Imagine ce que diraient les autres en l'apprenant. Toi si froid, si mature…si ils savaient !

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus, néji appât ses lèvres. Presque avide, sakura fit glisser son pantalon.

Une main sur son sein nu, il rit jaune.

-C'est à se demander qui est le plus en manque ici.

Nue sur son ventre, elle reprenait sa respiration.

-C'est bientôt la fête de l'automne non ? Ça te dit qu'on y aille ensemble ?

-Désolé, j'ai déjà promis à tenten d'y aller avec elle.

Comme si elle ne s'y attendait pas.

-On se verra le soir.

Elle sourit tristement.

-Ok.

Que pouvait-elle répondre d'autre ?

En rentrant cher elle, sakura tomba nez à nez avec Lee. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait un membre de l'équipe de néji, une sorte de révulsion la prenait, comme un dégout, mais envers elle même.

Lee lui demanda si elle avait un peu de temps à lui accorder. Elle paniqua. De quoi voulait-il lui parler ? Était –il au courant pour elle et néji ?

Effectivement, à peine furent-ils assit sur le premier banc venu qu'il lui demanda sans passer par quatre chemins si elle était au courant que néji sortait avec tenten.

-J'en suis parfaitement consciente.

-Dans ce cas…je ne te comprends pas. Néji…il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?

-Non. Jamais. C'est lui qui t'a parlé de moi ? Il t'a dit quelque chose à mon sujet ?

Lee la regarda plein de compassion.

-Tu devrais arrêter ça.

Elle trembla. C'était exactement ce que lui avait dit ino. Pour tous, ça semblait évident. Mais pour elle, ça ne l'était pas du tout. C'était une vraie torture mentale.

-Et toi ? Tu l'aimes ?

-Je ne crois pas…je ne sais plus très bien quoi en penser moi non plus.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes ça avant de réellement tomber amoureuse !

Elle rit un peu. L'était-elle, déjà ? Elle ne savait même pas.

-Et pourquoi ça devrait être moi ? Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas rompre avec tenten ?

-Parce que…

-… ?

-Néji est vraiment amoureux de tenten. Il me l'a dit.

Sakura sentie une violente douleur dans sa poitrine. Alors c'était ainsi ? Pourquoi était-elle toujours la malchanceuse ? N'avait-elle pas droit au bonheur elle aussi ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ce n'est vraiment pas son style de discuter de ça !

-…Tu sais…avant, lorsque j'étais amoureux de toi…tu ne voyais que sasuke. Sasuke par ci, sasuke par là…c'était vraiment douloureux.

-…

-Ensuite, bizarrement, je me suis fait une raison en me disant que c'était peine perdu. Puis, j'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour tenten. Mais elle aimait néji. Je le savais. Alors je me dis que c'est mieux ainsi et qu'elle est heureuse. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas la faire souffrir. Tu comprends ? Elle est ma meilleure amie.

Le corps de sakura fut secoué par de violents sanglots.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Lee !

Pouvait-il y avoir pire pourriture qu'elle même ?

00000000000000000000

-Je suis vraiment impatiente ! Ce sera la première fois que l'on va à une faite ensemble. Bien sur, il y a les missions, mais c'est pas pareil…

-Ça te fait vraiment plaisir ce genre de truc ?

-Oui !! J'adore !

-Dans ce cas…

-…^^

-Tu lis quoi ?

-Ha, ça…un bouquin sur comment améliorer son ninjutsu. Je veux vraiment m'améliorer !

Il lui sourit. Elle mettait vraiment beaucoup de cœur dans ce qu'elle faisait. Il l'adorait, il tenait vraiment à elle. Il lui était impossible de se mentir. Vraiment, elle était très importante pour lui !

-Tenten ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

Il rougit un peu en disant cela. Ce n'était vraiment pas une habitude. C'était même la première fois qu'il était si expansif.

Le cœur de tenten se mit à battre plus fort. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

-C'est vrai ?

-Je ne te l'aurais pas dit si ce n'était pas vrai ! Et ne me le fait pas répéter ! Je n'aime pas dire ce genre de truc !!

-Hahaha ! Pourtant, moi j'adore l'entendre !!

Il la regarda rire de bon cœur.

-Oui vraiment, il l'aimait !

00000000000000000000

-Et donc, Lee est venu me voir. C'est toi qui lui a dis pour nous ?

-…

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

-Tu m'écoutes ?!

-Pardon. Tu disais ?

-Qu'est ce que t'as en ce moment ? T'es encore plus bizarre que d'habitude !

-J'ai un peu soif.

-Tu veux venir à la maison boire un truc ? Ma mère n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

-Ouai, si tu veux.

En tournant à une intersection, sakure et néji tombèrent nez à nez avec tenten

D'abord surprise, la brune aux macarons leur sourit amicalement.

-Tiens. C'est rare de vous voir ensemble tous les deux.

La fleur de cerisier paniqua un peu.

-Oui, on vient juste de se rencontrer et on a pris le même chemin…

-A bon…

En apparence, leur conversation était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. En surface seulement. En réalité, sakura avait presque la nausée et la tète qui tournait. Elle préféra s'éclipser avant qu'elle n'aille trop mal. Décidément, elle assumait de moins en moins.

Malgré le sourire de tenten, une fois sakura partie, son regard devint noir. Elle semblait en colère.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec elle ?

-Rien, elle te la dit, on venait de se rencontrer.

La brune piqua un fard. Elle n'était pas dupe.

-Je ne te crois pas. Plusieurs personnes sont venues me rapporter que tu voyais souvent sakura. Je ne voulais pas les croire mais apparemment, j'avais tord.

Le cœur de néji se serra un peu. Il ne voulait pas la voir contrariée.

-Comment tu peux me faire ça ? Si t'aime tant ta petite sakura, va la voir la queue entre les jambes. Puisque c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux. Je préfère ça plutôt que de me savoir trompée.

-Je ne te trompais pas.

-Mais arrête néji ! Je ne suis pas stupide tout de même. Tu me prends pour qui ?

-Sakura est une fille adorable ok. Je l'aime beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est de toi dont je suis…

-Tait toi ! Je ne veux pas te parler.

-Arrête de faire la forte. Tu fais la fille en colère mais je vois bien que t'as envie de pleurer.

Tenten paru surprise. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ?! Évidemment qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle venait de le surprendre avec une autre fille. Qu'elle fille ne se sentirait pas trahi après ça ?! Monsieur se prenait pour l'être supérieur ou quoi ?

Tenten ; je ne dis pas ça la légère. Si je devais choisir une fille parmi tant d'autre, ce serait toi !!

-Tu es un enfant gâté qui vit dans l'opulence ! Malgré la mort de ton père, tu ne peux pas nier faire partie de la plus riche famille de konoha ! Qu'est ce que tu viens faire avec une fille de paysans comme moi ? Je ne viens même pas d'une ligné de ninja !

-Comment peux-tu me dire ça ?! Tu…

-Ça suffit ! Ne m'adresse plus la parole !

La brune partie, laissant néji en plan. Si elle restait deux secondes de plus, elle risquait d'éclater en sanglot. Elle devait se montrer forte. Elle se sentait tellement humiliée.

De son coté, il la regarda s'en aller. D'une certaine manière, au moins, il était fixé. C'était tenten qui importait. Souvent, les évidences apparaissent après qu'il ne soit trop tard. Trop tard ? Il avait bien l'intention de se racheter !

Une fois qu'il eu rattrapé sakura un long silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents.

-Tu sais…

-Ne dis rien ! Je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai compris !

-Attends ! Laisse-moi au moins parler !

-De quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire !

-Je comprends que tu…

-Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne comprends rien ! Rien !!

-Je t'adore sakura. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. Tu l'as dis toi même.

La fleur de cerisier fondit en larme. Bien évidemment qu'elle le savait. Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui dise. Ça faisait tellement mal.

-Ecoute, je romps avec toi.

Elle le regarda les yeux exorbités. Un voile de colère passa dans son regard et sa bouche se mit à trembler. Elle cria en agrippant sa main.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !! C'est moi qui te largue !!! Pas toi !! Hein ?! C'est à moi de te jeter pas à toi !!!

Devant la presque folie dans laquelle la jeune fille était tombé, néji la secoua un peu. Elle se calma et hoqueta. Dans un murmure, elle ne cessa de répéter la même phrase, encore et encore.

-C'est moi. C'est moi…c'était moi qui devais le faire…

-Sakura…tu devrais rentrer te reposer un peu.

D'un geste brusque et soudain, elle se releva, le repoussa violement. Lui à terre sous la violence du choc, elle le regarda de haut et lui hurla dessus avant de s'en aller en courant.

-C'était moi qui devais te larguer !!!

Neji se frotta l'épaule qui avait rencontré le sol et soupira. Bon, au moins, ça, c'était fait. Restait tenten maintenant.

000000000000000000000

Devant la petite maison de la brune, il inspira. Il se sentait un peu nerveux. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse ! Ça ne lui ressemblait pas !!

Contre toute attente, il n'eut même pas le temps de toquer que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une tenten en colère.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? ! Si tu crois que je vais te pardonner, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil !!

-Arrête un peu ! Laisse-moi parler

-Si c'est pour venir me raconter n'importe quoi je…

-Quoi que tu dises, tu m'aimes non ?

Elle manqua de s'étouffe en avalant sa salive.

-Monsieur est bien sur de lui. Après tout, monsieur n'a jamais tore.

-Tu vois.

-Mais…

-Et je t'aime aussi. Je t'avais dis que je ne le répéterais pas. Alors…

-Saches qu'une fille ne l'entend jamais trop.

-Pour sakura, je n'ai pas d'excuse.

-Si j'avais pensé un seul instant que tu n'étais qu'une sorte de gigolo.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi. Et puis c'est sakura qui…

Elle s 'énerva.

-Ne rapporte pas la faute sur sakura. Tu es le seul fautif. D'accord, je lui en veux. Mais tu n'avais qu'à la repousser. Les mecs disent toujours que ce n'est pas leur faute mais en réalité, c'est qu'ils n'assument jamais rien. (Dite moi, cette fic ne serait pas un peu féministe par hasard lol)

-Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si sakura est une fille facile.

-N'insulte pas sakura ! Et puis elle ne t'a pas violé que je sache. Tu étais consentant! D'ailleurs, ne la ramène pas à la conversation ! C'est entre toi et moi !!

-Ok, je suis un con, le dernier des derniers ! Merde alors ! Que veux tu que je fasse pour me faire pardonner ?!

-…

-Mais il y a un truc que je ne peux pas nier. Je t'aime, pas sakura, toi !!! Combiens de fois va tu me faire répéter ces foutus mots ?!!

Elle soupira.

-Les mecs sont des cons ( sisi, quand je vous disais être une grande féministe^^) mais les filles sont stupides. Elles ont tendance à tous pardonner trop facilement. Et comme je suis une fille, je vais faire un effort. Parce que comme tu l'as dit si assurément, je t'aime. Et ça, je ne peux rien y faire.

-…

-Mais je suis têtue, tu me connais.

-…argumente.

-Ne me trompe plus jamais ou je te fais la peau.

-…

-Dis moi que tu m'aime quand j'aurais envi de l'entendre.

-…

-Et jure-moi que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi !

-Les deux deniers sont en trop.

-Tu sais bien ce que j'en pense.

-C'est pas un peu possessif ça ?

-C'est préventif. Je m'assure juste que je serais la seule avec qui tu te baladeras, la seule que tu embrasseras et la seule…

Elle marqua un blanc.

-…avec qui tu coucheras.

Elle avait parlé si doucement qu'il mit un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

L'air sérieux et amusé, il lui agrippa le poigné et la regarda.

-Tu viens de…

-Tu n'as pas entendu ? Je ne le redirais pas !

-J'ai bien entendu.

-Dans ce cas, ne demande pas.

Sans trop savoir quoi répondre, néji ne bougea pas devant ces paroles qui le surprenaient tant.

Tenten le tira vers l'intérieur de sa maison, un sourire gentillet sur le visage.

-Réagis un peu.

-Tu veux…

-Quoi ? Tu ne devine pas ?

Le garçon lui rendit son sourire. Cette fille…comment pouvait-elle prendre tant d'importance dans sa vie ? S'en était incompréhensible et déstabilisant

00000000000000000000

Sous son corps masculin à la peau claire, le siens plus bronzée se mouvait de bienséance.

Finalement, serrée contre lui, sensuelle, il la dévora des yeux.

Oui… ! Elle était vraiment la seule à pouvoir toucher son cœur...

_._

_Cette « parenthèse » se referme ici. Qu'en avez vous pensez ?_

_Pour ceux qui se plaignent qu'il n'y ait pas assez de combats…et bien…cette fic est une romance…pas une action ! Donc, je ne m'attarde pas dessus._

_J'en suis désolé^^. En espérant que vous continuerez à me lire malgré tout…^^._

_Ma prochaine fic portera sur le couple shikamaru/témari. C'est un couple que j'affectionne vraiment ! Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura d'autre couple en fond. Juste quelques allusions._

_Comme se sera une school-life dans un lycée, le vocabulaire sera plus dur et je pense également intégrée des lemons dedans. Elle sera donc classée en M._

_Elle sera plus courte que celle ci mais comptera pas mal de chapitre tout de même…je ne sais pas encore combien._

_Voilà la trame principale^^._

_En attendant, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! (« et n'oubliez pas ; lavez vous les mains ») (cette grippe H1N1 me sort franchement par les trous de nez !! grrrr)_


	22. Chapter 22

_C'est décidé, ce chapitre marque l'approche d'une fin imminente…_

_Après une (juste) un peu plus longue absence je poste. Voici donc le retour de la revanche de la réapparition de cette fic !..._

6 mois…

Alors que les nombreux arbres entourant konoha prenaient peu à peu une teinte orangé et que les feuilles commençaient à tomber une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et au regard laiteux contemplait tranquillement le paysage. En ce début d'octobre, hinata s'ennuyait de pied ferme. Suspendue de mission sous prétexte de problèmes de santé elle restait toute seule à attendre que le temps passe tandis que ses camarades étaient en plein travaille. Escorte, espionnage, recherche d'un malfrat…mission en tout genre, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait !

Mais elle ; se contentait de s'assoir sur un banc et d'attendre. Attendre, attendre…parfois un après midi, parfois plusieurs jours. En réalité, malgré son étrange fatigue, elle allait parfaitement bien. Son ventre maintenant indiscutablement gros pouvait néanmoins se dissimuler facilement. Un habit large et hop. C'était ni vue ni connu. Ou du moins, il fallait vraiment faire attention pour s'en apercevoir.

Kiba et shino n'avaient pas voulu croire qu'elle ne ferait plus aucune mission durant encore quatre mois. Cette histoire de problème de santé ne les avait que très peu convaincu. A vrai dire, il en était de même pour tous ses autres amis. Heureusement que tsunade l'avait soutenue car sinon, tout aurait été découvert. Quelque fois, elle en arrivait même à se demander comment personne ne s'en était encore rendu compte.

En y repensant, une nouvelle personne avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte. C'était il y avait une semaine de cela. Elle s'en souvenait très bien…

000000000000000000

Naruto était en mission avec neji ce jour là. Rang C … pas très palpitant d'après leurs dires.

Le junin avait voulu questionner un peu le blond sur sa relation avec hinata. Question anodine pourtant, mais qui avait bien faillit mal tourner.

.

-Hey naruto ?

-Hum ?

-Ça se passe bien avec hinata ?

-Bah oui. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Pour savoir c'est tout. Elle paraît un peu plus sûr d'elle ces derniers temps. Je me disais que tu y étais peu être pour quelque chose.

-Peu être.

-Plus elle grandit, plus elle prend de la confiance.

-Pas faux.

-C'est ta petite amie quand même. Tu pourrais répondre un peu plus gaiement.

-Que veux tu que je te dise ? Il n'y a aucun problème entre nous. Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être si bavard. Surtout sur ce sujet.

-Dans ce cas, si votre relation dure, ça veut dire que tu deviendras un hyûga…c'est ça que je n'arrive pas très bien à concevoir.

-Je t'arrête. Je ne deviendrais pas un hyûga.

-Si. Puisque c'est toi qui prendra son nom.

-Impossible.

Le brun s'énerva un peu. Qu'est ce qu'il avait ce crétin à revendiquer ce qu'il lui disait. Il estimait être un peu mieux au courant du fonctionnement de la société et de leur clan que lui tout de même.

-En plus hinata est l'héritière. C'est impossible qu'elle change de nom.

Naruto répliqua le plus simplement du monde.

-Hinata n'est plus l'héritière…tu ne savais pas ?

Néji fronça les sourcils et sourit dédaigneusement.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Elle a été déshéritée il y a un peu moins de deux mois…tu…

En voyant les yeux du brin s'agrandirent naruto compris qu'il venait de faire une boulette. Et pas qu'une petite !

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Heu…tu te fâche pas ok ?

Il recula devant l'ai sévère qu'affichait le ninja en face de lui.

-Naruto, explique-moi. Qu'est ce que je ne sais pas ?

-Rien c'est…

-Parle !!!

-Bon ok ok…hinata a été déshéritée pour annuler son mariage. Comme elle était enceinte le conseil de votre clan à décidé de rompre les fiançailles mais heu…comme il fallait une raison officielle…

Là, naruto vit deux yeux blanc s'agrandir tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Leur propriétaire ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortie.

Plus qu'une boulette, le blond comprit qu'il venait de faire la plus grosse erreur d'inattention de toute sa vie.

Un cri de colère transperça ses tympans.

-Quoiii ?!!

Il recula encore.

-Néji, t'énerve pas…ok, hinata est enceinte…de moi…t 'énerve pas…t'énerve pas….t'énerve paaaas….

La petite tente qu'ils avaient montés pour la nuit s 'écroula sur eux quand naruto fut propulser contre le tissu. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte.

-T'es en train de me dire que t'a mis hinata enceinte ?! C'est ça ?!!

-Heu…ou…ouai…

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Je sais pas…je n'ai pas compté, c'est elle qui …

-Combien de temps ??!!

-Hug…quatre ? Cinq mois ? À peu près…

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Non.

-Mon oncle est au courant ?

-Bah puis que je te dis que c'est la raison pour laquelle le mariage à été annulé.

-Alors c'était ça…

-Quoi ?

-Rien !

Le brun marmonna.

-Merde alors ! Comment j'ai pût ne rien remarquer ?!

-T'es pas le seul. A part tsunade , kurenai et son père, ya personne qui sait. Et les vieux de ton clan aussi…et kumo…mais ça, on s'en fout…enfin bref, pas grand monde quoi.

-Qu'a dis hinata en l'apprenant ?

-Pour…je sais pas. Apparemment, quand elle l'a découvert, c'était pendant mon entrainement sur le mont Myouboku. Au départ…

Il baissa la tête.

-Quand elle me l'a dis, j'étais un peu paumé. Mais elle voulait vraiment la garder. Alors j'ai accepté.

-T'aurais dû insister. A son âge, sa jeunesse est foutue.

-En fait, maintenant, je me dis que j'ai bien fait de l'écouter. Je suis content sans trop savoir pourquoi. Et puis, ça nous a tirés de cette affaire de mariage arrangé.

-Naruto.

-Ouai ?

-On se dépêche de finir cette mission, et on rentre. Il faut que je parle à hinata.

-Tu vas lui dire quoi ? C'est pas tes paroles qui vont changer grand chose. À moins que tu veuilles lui passer un savon et ça, j'en vois pas l'utilité non plus. Arrête de jouer au grand frère avec elle.

-Je ne joue pas au grand frère.

-Et t'appelles ça comment toi ?

-Vous deux j'vous jure. Aussi immature l'un que l'autre. Franchement, vous allez faire quoi avec un môme à 16 ans ?

-17 pour moi je te rappelle. Et quand il naitra, hinata aura aussi 17.

-Mais on s'en fout de ça. Vous n'auriez pas pût faire attention ?

-Hô ça va hein. Avec ton discourt de vieux.

Le hyuaga abattis son point sur le crane de naruto. Cette nuit là, naruto vit les étoiles tourner.

000000000000000000000

Arrivé à konoha, hinata effleura la joue enflée de naruto et lui demanda ce qui c'était passé.sur un ton blasé et un peu débile il montra néji à coté de lui et zozota.

-Demande-lui.

Ne comprenant pas, elle regarda les deux garçons à tour de rôle et posa un œil interrogatif sur son cousin.

-Hinata…

-Oui ?

La jeune fille fut fort surprise lorsqu'il posa une main amicale sur son épaule et lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Je te souhaite bien du courage. J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas comme son père.

Elle sursauta. Il savait ? naruto le lui avait dit ? Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour s'excuser, le brun disparu dans un nuage de fumé.

Seule avec naruto, elle le dévisagea, inquiète.

-J'ai fait une boulette…

-C'est pour ça qu'il t'a frappé ?

-Mouai… le con, il aurait pu se retenir un peu quand même.

Devant la partie droite de son visage complètement gonflée et rouge, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Rire qui s'intensifia lorsqu'il protesta.

-Rigole pas ! Ça fait mal !!

0000000000000000000000

Le jeune couple attendait avec anxiété. Il n'en pouvait plus ; le suspense était insoutenable.

-Alors ?

-Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

-Oui, s'il vous pait.

-Dépêche-toi obaa-chan ! C'est trop long !

-Et bien…

-…

-…

-C'est un garçon.

Le blond assit sur un tabouret, se leva et sauta de joie.

-Trop bien !!!

Hinata le regarda amusée et soulagée. Sa réaction était tellement agréable à voir. Il semblait vraiment content.

-C'est trop cool hinata !!

Elle baissa les yeux et rougit.

-Merci…

.

Kurenai qui était venue accompagner son élève après qu'elle lui ait demandé regardait la scène, attendrie.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il devienne un papa poule celui là.

Tsunade acquiesça.

-Naruto aura grandis bien vite. C'est un peu triste tout de même. A cet âge là, les jeunes ont bien d'autres soucis. Je les plains un peu tous les deux.

Elle les ramena un peu à la réalité.

-Concernant cet enfant…désolé de casser ce grand moment mais comment comptez vous vous en occuper quand il naitra ?

Kurenai sourit gentiment.

-Nous en avons déjà parlé. De toute façon, comme je dois garder Makoto, c'est moi qui m'en occuperais quand ils seront en mission.

-Tu vas le garder chez toi ?

-Non, ce sera un peu comme une nourrice. Père veut bien que je l'élève à la maison.

-Il a accepté ?

-Oui, il m'à même paru plutôt serein.

-L'accouchement est prévus dans trois mois tout pile. Reviens me voir assez souvent pour que je te surveille.

-D'accord.

-Et naruto !

-Hum ?

-Ne te défile pas au dernier moment c'est compris ?

-Vous me prenez pour qui ?!

L'okage laissa apparaître une fossette à la commissure de ses lèvres. Bien sur qu'elle savait qu'il assumerait jusqu'au bout.

Elle posa sa main sur le ventre d'hinata et lui sourit.

-Tu es bien tombé.

-Oui. C'est vrai.^^

Devant ce compliment indirect, naruto prit un air gêné et se gratta le bout du nez.

Il se sentait bien à ses cotés. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il la laisse tomber. Et puis, n'ayant lui même jamais connus ses parents il se jura intérieurement d'essayer de faire de son mieux.

00000000000000000000

00000000000000000000

Encore une fois, elle se retrouvait toute seule à attendre. Naruto était partie pour une mission longue de deux semaines avec l'équipe 7. Elle était un peu nerveuse. Le savoir seul avec sakura la contrariait. Bon, d'accord, il y avait saï…

Elle cocha le 5 décembre sur le calendrier accroché au mur. Bientôt huit mois de grossesse. Elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. D'autant plus qu'elle n'arrivait plus très bien à se mouvoir désormais.

Son humeur était changeante. Souvent, elle se surprenait à râler pour rien. C'était étrange.

Aujourd'hui, elle était plutôt heureuse. L'enfant dans son ventre, elle voulait vraiment le voir. Au début, malgré ce qu'elle en avait dit, elle lui en voulait. A cause de lui, son corps changeait. Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, elle avait eu du mal à accepter tout ça. Pourtant, depuis un mois environ, elle s'y était complètement faite.

Maintenant qu'elle savait que c'était un garçon, elle avait acheté une multitude d'habits de bébé. Ils étaient si mignons !

Souriante, elle se retourna et tituba un peu. La tête lui tourna et sa vue se brouilla, l'obligeant à se rassoir. Une fois le vertige passé elle se regarda dans la glace. Allons bon, que lui arrivait t'il encore ? Ces derniers temps, elle en avait eu plusieurs mais se disait que c'était peut être dû à la fatigue. Elle enfila un pantalon gris et une veste large. De toute façon, comme c'était l'hiver et qu'il faisait froid, elle n'avait pas à se justifier. La saison l'arrangeait bien.

Dans la rue, elle n'eu pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'Ino l'interpella.

-hinata. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, merci.

-Tu sors ?

-J'allais rendre visite à makoto. Comme je n'ai rien à faire…

-Ta santé ? Ça va mieux ? C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas aller en mission !

-Oui. Je m'ennuie un peu…

-D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas ce qui a pût t'arriver de si grave pour devoir arrêter les missions. C'est vraiment rare. Tu n'es même pas assignée à celles de rangs D ?

-Non^^.

-Seule kurenai a été arrêtée autant de temps. Mais elle, c'était à cause de sa grossesse…

Hinata la coupa. Elle ne voulait pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet.

-Tiens ! En parlant de ça, tu as déjà vu makoto ?

-Quand il était tout petit. Mais sinon, non. Ça lui fait qu'elle âge maintenant ?

Heureusement qu'ino n'avait pas une intelligence transcendante. Ou du moins, quand il ne s'agissait pas de réfléchir vraiment.

-presque 5 mois.

-Whouaaa ! Déjà ?

-Oui^^.

-Incroyable ! Le temps passe hyper vite mine de rien !

-c'est vrai que ça passe vite…

Oui, le temps passait vraiment vite. Trop vite…

-Au faite, tu es toujours avec naruto toi. Vous aussi, ça dure. Tu as pris ton temps mais maintenant tu es heureuse.

-Vraiment heureuse.

-C'est bien. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ! Moi, je suis incapable de rester avec le même plus d'un mois. Je ne sais pas, je me lasse vite…

-Tu…tu n'es plus avec kiba ?

-Nooooon !!...depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

Finalement, la discussion dura plus longtemps que prévus. Hinata écouta d'un air absent tout ce que lui racontait ino. Elle n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. Pour elle, il ne pouvait pas y avoir un autre que naruto. Depuis toute petite, elle l'admirait déjà. Et puis en grandissant, ces sentiments s'étaient transformés en amour. Un amour désormais, elle le savait, partagé. Peut être était ce dû à la grossesse. Peu être ne seraient-ils plus ensemble si elle n'était pas tombé enceinte. Tout ça, elle en prenait conscience mais ne voulait pas y penser. Et puis, pourquoi se torturer l'esprit. Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait, il n'y avait aucun problème !

Soudain, elle sentie une violente douleur à l'estomac. Si intense et subite qu'elle se surprit elle même à grincer des dents.

Voyant cela, ino demanda.

-ça ne va pas ?

-Ha, si…je…j'ai juste mal au ventre…c'est venu d'un coup…

-A bon ? Ça à l'air de te faire mal.

-Non, ça…ha !!

Une autre sorte de crampe lui comprima le ventre. Sous la douleur, elle plia les jambes et s'accroupie

-Hey ! Tu vois que ça ne vas pas.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Il y avait à peine cinq minutes, elle allait parfaitement bien. Et si… non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! C'était trop tôt ! Un mois en avance.

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ? Ou sinon…j'ai des connaissances en médecine. Je peux t'examiner si tu veux.

-N…non…je… excuse moi mais…j'aimerais qu'on aille voir tsunade…

-Et bah, bonjours la confiance.

-S'il te plait…ino…

-Ok, ok. Je t'y emmène. Mais tu vas pouvoir marcher ?

-Je vais essayer. Merci.

Hinata ferma les yeux. Elle avait du mal à respirer normalement. Elle pria. Il ne fallait pas que ce soit ça !

.

_Roooooooooooo^^. Et voilà, un de plus. Mais où cela s'arrêtera-t-il ? Et surtout, que va t'il ce passer. Bon, je pense que vous n'êtes pas stupide, loin de là. _

_(Petite précision, Makoto est le nom que j'ai inventé pour le fils de kurenai. Anecdote ; il vient d'un personnage de « détective Conan ». (Celui qui pour moi, serait le plus apte à sortir avec Sonoko (si il y en a parmi vous qui connaissent, ils verront de qui je parle, si non, …et bien…_

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de DC je me demande où ça en est en France et au japon…je me suis arrêtée avec 58 tomes dans ma bibliothèque surement en y a t'il plus de paru maintenant…je m'interroge (franchement, si vous voulez mon avis, je pense que c'est trop long ! bien trop long ! et dire que je les achète juste pour les relations entre ran et shinichi, kazuha et heiji, makoto et sonoko et …ai et…mitsuhiko (ouai, je sais , je suis folle^^)_

_Sur ce..un review ?_


	23. Chapter 23

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ceux qui m'ont demandés à ce que naruto sois au coté d'hinata pour son accouchement…dès le début, j'avais prévus qu'il ne serait pas là, ainsi, elle pourrait lui faire la surprise…_

_Ensuite, _

_Et bien…_

_Je n'ai rien à dire…si ce n'est que le drama « 14 Say no haha » m'a donné envi d'écrire cette fic…_

_Pour ma prochaine…et bien c'est « I want to become a hard persimmon » (il est extra drôle !!)_

_En faite, j'ai l'impression que ce sont les dramas qui me donnent envi d'écrire…est-ce une idée ? whaaaa, ça fait peur, le cerveaux est drôlement influençable^^ !_

.

Hinata respirait fort. Allongé sur son lit d'hôpital elle regardait le plafond. Tsunade lui avait pourtant dis que tout allait bien. Ou était le problème. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait pourtant été très vigilante. Nourriture saine, pas beaucoup d'effort. …et pourtant, c'était un mois en avance…et naruto qui n''était pas là.

0000000000000000000

Dans la salle d'attente, tsunade se présenta devant kurenai avec une pointe de soulagement dans le regard.

-Alors ?

-Elle va bien. Mais sans la prise de médicament que nous lui avons donné, elle aurait très bien put accoucher maintenant. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas trop un problème. Un mois en avance n'est pas catastrophique. Mais comme elle est jeune et que c'est sa première fois, je préfère reculer autant que possible l'événement. Ce n'est pas de tout repos.

-Oui. J'en sais quelque chose.

-Allons, ce n'était pas si terrible.

-Vous rigolez ?

-Enfin…le bébé sortira quand il voudra. Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider.

00000000000000000000

Hinata resta deux jours dans la pièce qui lui avait été réservée.

Puis les contractions reprirent encore plus fort. Elle appela tsunade. Elle ne voulait pas accoucher maintenant.

-Cette fois, je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire…

-On n'y peut vraiment rien? Vous avez réussit à le retarder de deux jours. Naruto revient demain ou après demain…je…

-Comme tu l'as dit, ça fait seulement deux jours que je t'ai donné ces médicaments retardant. Puisque les contractions recommencent, ça veux dire que c'est maintenant qu'il a choisit. C'est comme ça. Il ne reste plus qu'a faire en sorte que tout ce passe bien.

La brune ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Hein ?

-Ha ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça ce passe mal. Au contraire.

-J'ai peur. Et s'il ne naissait pas en bonne santé ? Et si…

-Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi hinata. Ton bébé se porte miraculeusement bien, je t'assure. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout va bien.

-Oui…

-Ecoute. Compte les intervalles entres chaque contractions. Quand il se sera écoulé un peu moins de 5 minutes rappelle-moi. D'accord ?

-Naruto…

-Naruto rentre bientôt. Tu pourras l'accueillir avec une surprise.

-Je…

-Tu verras, je suis sur qu'il sera content

-…merci…

00000000000000000000000

L'accouchement dura huit heures. Huits longues heures qui donnèrent finalement le jour à un tout petit garçon aux touffes brunes. La couleur des yeux ne serait visible que dans la semaine qui suivrait.

En effet, chez les hyuga, peut être à cause du byakkugan, les yeux ne s'ouvraient que dans la semaine suivant la naissance. Cela voulait donc dire sans aucun doute qu'il avait hérité des yeux blancs si particuliers du clan hyuga.

Hinata fut un peu soulagé. Peut être serait' il un peu mieux accepté par son père.

Elle le regarda longuement. Alors…c'était son fils…vraiment ? C'était elle qui l'avait mis au monde ? Elle n'en revenait pas.

Elle leva la tête et regarda le plafond. Dans un murmure, doucement, elle se mit à rire. Puis, son rire redoubla,. Bientôt, il fut suivit par une larme. Elle éclata alors littéralement en sanglot. Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi. Du soulagement ? De l'appréhension ? Ou en faite, surement juste la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules qu'elle sentait retomber un peu.

Quoi que ce fût, elle pleura longtemps. Silencieusement. Elle était exténuée.

00000000000000000000000

A la porte du village tsunade attendait une tête blonde avec impatience et avidité. Comme il lui tardait d'annoncer à naruto qu'hinata se trouvait à l'hôpital ! bien sur elle ne lui dirait pas pour qu'elle raison. Elle voulait lui faire peur, le taquiner un peu. Celui là…alors qu'elle l'avait connu à 13 ans, il était désormais papa d'un petit garçon. Comme c'était étrange !

Une fois l'équipe 7 en vue, elle tira naruto à l'écart.

0000000000000000000000

Le blond fit une entrée fracassante dans la chambre d'hinata. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

-Que… ?

-Naruto-kun ?

-Hinata…tu vas bien ?

-Oui…regarde…

En tournant la tête vers sa gauche, elle lui indiqua le petit berssaut qui se trouvait à coté de son lit. Elle était un peu gênée. Qu'allait-il penser ?

Complètement largué, le ninja ne put rien faire d'autre que d'ouvrir la bouche bêtement. Aucun son n'en sortie.

Il se pencha au dessus du berçaut et regarda le bébé qui y dormait paisiblement, les petites mains serrées et le visage tourné vers le coté.

Alors qu'il sentie ses yeux piquer et son corps trembler, il renifla un peu bruyamment.

-…whouuaaaa…

Stressée, elle attendit.

-C'est…

Elle tressaillit.

-…mon fils…

Soudain, sans pouvoir se contrôler, il émit un rire idiot mêlant nervosité et joie.

-Incroyable ! hinata !!! Il est trop mignon !

Elle sourit, fatiguée.

-Merci.

-Vraiment ! J'en reviens pas !

-Ha…heu…

-Il a combien de jours ?

-…Trois.

Sans mot dire, il s'approcha de son lit. Tout en l'embrassant sur le front, il fit tomber une larme sur sa peau pâle. Il rit.

-La vieille bique ! Elle m'a fait peur en me disant que tu étais à l'hôpital. Mais…tout vas bien.

-Je suis contente que…tu sois content…c'est un peu bête…

-Hahaha !!!

« Oui. Tout va bien. Aujourd'hui et les jours à venir.

Tu es celle qui m'a toujours admiré.

Celle qui m'a toujours aimé.

Celle qui m'a permis de comprendre que le sentiment amoureux n'était pas un sentiment stupide et dérisoire…

Celle que je promets de toujours protéger.

Merci.

Merci…d'avoir embellie ma vie ! »

.

_Et voilà cher lecteur^^ ce chapitre marquait la fin de cette fic aussi (extrêmement) court sois t'il. Si court que je vous offre un petit bonus…_

_Voici, dans le chapitre qui va suivre, un épilogue, comme on en trouve dans bon nombre de fic, relatant une période où l'enfant de nos héros aura un peu grandit._

_Dans celui là, il aura 5 ans._

_Si vous voulez une autre suite, dans ce cas, peut être irez vous lire d'après mon indication ma fic appelé « smile »._

_Celle ci se passe quelques mois après la fin de « ça avait pourtant bien commencé » (je préviens en revanche que le couple naru/hina n'est que secondaire et qu'elle traite avant tout du couple sakura/saï…comme je sais que certain d'entre vous n'aime pas sakura vous faite comme vous voulez hein^^…)_

_Sur ce, je vous dis, à très bientôt^^ !_

_Et toujours, merci de me lire !!!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Héhé…héhéhé…héhéhéhé !!!_

…(-_-')...

_Hum hum…pardon…_

_Voici un petit bonus…parce que j'ai voulu terminer sur une note marrante…_

_Faut pas chercher loin^^…_

_Au fait, là, je ne rigole plus !!!! sakuuuuraaaa !!! Je te hais ! Je te déteste, là, c'est définitif !!! bouhouhou…_

_Le dernier chapitre de naruto est…horrible pour mon petit cœur ! Oui ! Mais je fais confiance à l'auteur (qui a t'il d'autre a faire ? T_T)_

_Sur ce…_

.

Dans le grand bâtiment des hokages une jeune femme brune se baladait tranquillement. L'air calme et paisible qu'elle affichait reflétait sa sérénité. A l'entente de ce mot si familier qui résonna dans ses oreilles, elle se retourna et sourit en direction des rapides petits bruits de pas qui venaient à sa rencontre

-Maman ! Maman !

Cette appellation lui était complètement naturelle maintenant. Elle s'y était faite comme si il c'était agit de son prénom.

Hinata s'accroupi et tendit les bras vers son fil.

-Chut Keitaro. Ne fait pas tant de bruit.

-J'en ai marre d'attendre. Quand est ce qu'on y va ?

-Patiente encore un peu. Papa à presque fini.

-C'est vrai qu'il va devenir l'okage ?!

-Oui. Peut être…

- Bah…il n'arrêtait pas de le répéter hier…

Hinata regarda son fil de façon un peu désolé.

-Ce n'est pas encore sur…

-Mais si !!

-Ecoute…

-Je te dis que si !!

Elle soupira, amusée.

-Bon, si tu veux. Ne sois pas déçut si il ne se passe rien.

-Alors je pourrais me venter auprès des copains !

La hyuga se mit à rire.

L'okage actuelle ainsi que les sages avaient demandé à s'entretenir avec naruto. La succession devait se faire un jour, et c'était pour bientôt. Hinata se souvenait parfaitement de la réaction de naruto quand tsunade était venue le trouver.

Au début, il ne l'avait pas cru. Puis, il s 'était pris la tête pendant deux jours. Ça l'avait bien amusé. Lui qui se ventait sans cesse qu'il serait un jour okage, quand l'occasion s'était présenté, il n'en menait pas large. Et puis finalement, il avait accepté bien entendu. Pourquoi aurait-il refusé ?

-Maman, ils en sont où ?

-Attends, je vais te dire ça.

Hinata activa son byakkugan et scruta à travers la cloison. De l'autre coté, cinq masses de chakra était debout près de la porte. Surement allaient-ils bientôt sortir.

-Dis maman, quant est ce que je pourrais utiliser mes yeux moi aussi ?

Elle rit. Son fils était vraiment impatient.

-Bientôt. Bientôt…je te le promets.

Le petit garçon de 5ans trépigna de joie et adressa un grand sourire à sa mère.

En entendant la poigné de la porte tourné, il se retourna vivement et se prépara à sauter sur son père. Pourtant, en apercevant la jambe de tsunade il stoppa aussitôt et couru se cacher derrière celles de hinata.

La hokage fit la moue.

-Non mais dis donc…c'est qu'il a encore peur de moi…

Naruto fit son apparition et lui adressa un rictus niais.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait oba-chan mais tu l'as traumatisé !

-Bah…non…pourtant…

Elle s'accroupi et s'adressa au petit garçon.

-Keitaro !

Il sursauta.

-Ton papa à une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Il est okage !!!!

tsunade marqua un blanc et rit.

-Et bien, tu n'en perds pas une toi !

Le petit brin s'élança en courant dans le grand couloir du bâtiment et disparu vite du champ de vision des plus vieux. Tsunade le regarda partir, incrédule.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

-Les deux parents se regardèrent et naruto explosa de rire.

-Il est content !!

-Ton rejeton est bizarre naruto ! Je te l'ai toujours dis ! Enfin, avec un père comme toi ! Déjà, je suis sur que tu lui as raconté des conneries sur moi. Sinon, comment expliquer le fait qu'il se cache tout le temps quand il me voit.

-J'ai rien dit oba-chan soit pas parano. Il est intelligent c'est tout !

Hinata qui jusque là suivait la conversation sans dire un mot jugea que ça ne mènerait nulle part et leur coupa la parole. Ou plutôt, elle ne supportait pas ce suspense insoutenable.

-Di…dites ? Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Et bien…heu…tu…

Son compagnon lui adressa un grand sourire, tendit le bras et leva le pouce.

-Kei-kun va être content !!

La joie irradia sur le visage de la brune.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, il prendra bientôt ses fonctions. Pas tout de suite, C'est un peu jeune à 22 ans mais je pense que dans un ou de ans, ça devrait aller Koharu-san et Homura-san l'ont placé en tête de liste. De toute façon, je voulais me ranger.

-Hinata. J'arrive toujours pas à y croire…

-D'ailleurs naruto, hinata, peut être devriez vous lui dire de ne pas le répéter sous tous les toits. Rien n'est encore fait…

Hinata fit quelques pas.

-Je vais le chercher.

-Bonne chance pour le trouver.

-Je pense qu'il a dû aller annoncer la nouvelle à mon père.

-Hahaha oui, tu as surement raison.

-Et vous le laissez partir tout seul ? À cet âge ?!

-Mais non, hyashi nous attend en bas du bâtiment.

-Hein ? Il aurait put entrer !!!

-Keitaro lui a demandé d'attendre. Il voulait lui annoncer lui même la nouvelle.

-Et hyashi l'a écouté ?

-Oui. Mon père est étrangement patient avec keitaro…

00000000000000000

Et effet, en quelques minutes, le petit garçon avait déjà atteint la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieure et s'était rué vers son grand-père.

-Ojiiii-chan, ojiii-chan !!!!

Le chef du clan hyuga se tourna vers le petit brin.

-Papa est okage !! Papa est okage !!!

L'homme sourit. C'était ainsi ? Et bien…où était passé le temps petit du blond stupide et gamin comme pas deux ?

Le temps passait bien vite.

En entendant son petit-fils l'appeler par ce surnom qu'il n'aimait pas, il soupira.

-Ojii-chan…

Oui, vraiment, il se faisait vieux… !

-…

.

_Tintintintin…roulement de tambours ? Caisse claire ? Trompette ? Non ? Rien de tout ça ? Bon, ok, ok, cette fic est finit, ça y est. This is the (real) end. Et oui…_

_Haaaaa…nostalgie… (Regard dans le lointain…)_

_C'est à se demander comment cette « petite » fic vous a retenue, humble lecteurs !^^ perdue dans cet amas de fiction sur naruto, je m'étonne moi même…mais j'en suis si heureuse^^ !!_

_Un commentaire pour la fin ? J'aimerais bien !! Oui, oui, oui^^ !!_

_._

_Apres avoir longuement pesé le pour et le contre, les avantages et les désavantages que cela pourrait avoir, j'ai enfin pris ma décision. Je publie à la suite de cet épilogue, (juste) le prologue de ma prochaine fic._

_Peut être cela en dissuadera quelque uns…peut être pas…quoi qu'il en soit, voici :_

_._

_Disons donc :_

_**Genre :**__ romance, humour,_

_**Type :**__ school life._

_**Raiting :**__ M ! Contient du sexe, de la violence verbale, des mauvais comportements…bienvenus dans le monde de cette jeunesse paumée et en quête d'identité. Haaaaa, ces chers lycéens…_

_**Couple :**__ témari / shikamaru (pas trop de couple en fond, juste des allusions aux sentiments des autres personnages)_

_**Disclamer :**__ si j'avais inventé le manga de naruto, je serai hyper riche, et pas en train de trimer pour réussir ma vie futur…_

_Deux personnages en revanche, sont ma propriété et j'en suis extrêmement fière !! Donc, ayu et kazuha are mine !! (Non mais dis donc =))_

« Il y a de ces choses inexplicables qui dépassent la raison…un mot, un geste, un sentiment, qui vous paraît complètement irraisonné…et pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, je me dis que ce qui c'est passé cette année là, n'était pas si stupide, finalement… ! »

Dans la salle de classe complètement vide, un jeune garçon remplissait comme chaque jour le cahier de classe.

Le ciel commençait à tirer vers l'orange. Par la fenêtre ouverte, en ce mois de juin, l'air fraie de fin d'après midi rafraichissait celui plus chaud de la journée.

Journée répétitive et ennuyeuse à mourir. Comme chaque fois.

Alors c'était ça, les joies du lycée ? Les trois plus belles années de la vie ? C'était mortellement pénible oui…

Tous ces pseudos amis qui servent juste à paraître, tous ces profs qui vous barbaient, tous ces bâtiments que vous connaissiez déjà dans leurs moindres recoins…

Il fallait dire que shikamaru Nara n'était pas le genre de spécimen à s'investir dans quelque chose ou à trouver un quelconque intérêt dans quoi que ce soit. Non. Shikamaru Nara était du genre blasé, lassé de tout, et qui n'aimait pas grand chose.

A part peu être…le ciel…

Lui au moins, il ne risquait pas de le faire chier. Lui au moins, il était parfois imprévisible. Lui au moins, il ne lui tomberait pas dessus.

En parlant de lui tomber dessus, il s'était retrouvé sans trop savoir comment, déléguer de sa classe. Et s'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour être affecté à cette tache, ce n'était certainement pas lui !

Alors pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait totalement.

Et des « pourquoi » il en avait.

Une tonne !

Comme cette file par exemple.

Cette espèce de poupée hyper sophistiquée, surfaite, superficielle…et il en passait. Cette blondasse de trois ans son ainée, qui passait sont temps avec ses amies pouffiasses. Cette…témarie que tous les garçons de l'établissement reluquaient de travers quand elle passait. Cette redoublante de terminal que tous le monde connaissait et respectait tout en en ayant peur. Car oui, si vous vous la mettiez à dos, alors votre vie devenait rapidement un enfer.

Elle, « témari no sabaku » était sans doute l'être sur cette terre à qui shikamaru accordait le plus de pourquoi.

Comme pourquoi en étaient il arrivé là ? À cause d'une maladresse de sa part ? D'une insulte qu'elle avait jugée humiliante ? Pourquoi même le mauvais traitement qu'elle lui faisait subir, les hontes qu'elle lui imposait, s'étaient eux aussi révélés lassants au fil du temps ?

Pourquoi…cette fille diamétralement différente de lui, cette bombe, et dans tous les sens du terme, cette témari, l'attirait tellement ?

Lui qui voulait avoir une petite vie tranquille et sans accro, c'était sans doute le plus grand pourquoi qu'il ne s'était jamais posé.

_Fin du prologue^^._

_Pourrais-je, humble lecteur, connaître votre opinion ? _

_Je tiens tout de même à préciser pour ceux ne vivant pas en France (On ne sait jamais^^) notre « petit » cursus scolaire… : de 3à5 ans, maternelle. De 6 à 10 ans primaires. De 11 à 14 ans collège, de 15à 17-18 ans, lycée…ensuite et bien…ne parlons pas de ce qui n'est pas utile à la compréhension de cette fic…c'est tellement compliqué !^^_

_Donc, disons pour faire simple, que shikamaru est en première année de lycée (15 ans) et que témari et en dernière année (18 ans (elle à redoublée))_

_En me disant que peu être, ce petit « avant gout » vous aura donné envie de lire « __look at…and shut up__ » ^^_

_A la prochaine !_

Anges


End file.
